Baddest of the Bad
by WriterGirl911
Summary: Rachel is the new girl at McKinley and catches the eye of Puck who adores her badassness. Rate T for swearing and some sexual references/content
1. Badass Girl

**A/N- I'd just like to say I hope you enjoy this story I totally just thought about a bad ass Rachel after watching, again the Glee girls version of the Bon Jovi mash up of Start me up/Livin' on a prayer, totally awesome, her outfit inspired this story so I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Okay so I don't own Glee, obviously**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Rachel Barbra Berry was known by everybody in her home town Detroit, Michigan she had a reputation for being the bad ass kind, although she had loads of friends. She was known as a Skank or a Chav but mainly she was known as badass, her home was a rough place and you had to be tough in order to survive and you had to be tough to survive Rachel. Upon her 11th birthday her mom committed suicide after finding out her father was homosexual and was having an affair, although her mother did have a mental problem she was psychotic in the words of her aunt, April. Several months after she'd turned 12 her dads had married and upon turning 14 that's when she finally snapped, she changed her choice of clothing and her attitude towards everybody although she did keep her Jewish faith as it was the only thing she had left. She was now 17 and she was moving to Lima, Ohio with her two dads after Leroy, her dads 'partner' in Rachel's words was offered a job in Lima that paid well and it also was a chance for Rachel to actually make friends who weren't skanks. Rachel being Rachel didn't take the news well and eventually caused a riot resulting in her staying the night in a police cell, she was released the next day without charge, but still she seemed happy with herself she'd stayed in a cell plenty a time, plenty meaning at least 14 times. Her father's on the other hand weren't and threatened to take away her cigarettes, but she knew they were all talk and no action, but nevertheless their conversation ended in another argument.

* * *

><p>The whole hallway went silent as Rachel Berry walked down the halls of McKinley in black skinny jeans, a plain black t-shirt, a black leather jacket and her black heeled ankle boots. The only thing Rachel hadn't changed about herself was her hair, it was medium length and she still had her bangs, although she wore heavy eye makeup especially mascara. She was hot in the words of all the guys in the school and as she searched for her locker a weirdo with an afro came up to her<p>

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" he asked grossing out Rachel completely who gave him a grossed out look as she chewed her gum. He got her look "I should get lost shouldn't I" Rachel nodded and spat the gum in his hair

"By the way I'm Rachel Berry" she said watching as he walked down the hall trying to get the sticky substance out of his hair. Rachel found her locker eventually and chucked in her Star of David necklace on the top shelf, it was kind of her good luck charm when she didn't have it. She smiled and then progressed to her first class, Spanish. She arrived in the classroom a few students were in it talking and sitting on the tables whilst some jocks were sat backwards on the chairs which the guys thought was cool and so Rachel sat furthest to the back in the corner and got out her phone and started texting BJ, who was a drugs dealer back home, her best friend

_**Wat a bunch of fags BJ **_Rachel texted briefly watching the students and smirking, she later replied a text back saying

_**Look Ray you do your thng and if u want to beat them up thn I will giv u $20 to film it 4 me, **_Rachel laughed at BJ's reply and then a cheerleader and her gang emerged in front of her

"Can I help you?" Rachel asked a little freaked

"You're sitting in my seat" the blonde cheerleader said, presumably she was the head cheerleader due to her cocky attitude and the fact that the other girls copied her like lost little puppy dogs

"Well I don't see your name scratched into the desk oh, but if you want I could engrave it with your blood" she said back and she could see the annoyed look on the girls face

"Look what the cat dragged in ladies, cause I don't see much" the cheerleader known as Quinn Fabray mocked as the rest of the girls giggled, Rachel smiled confidently and stood up facing Quinn

"You wanna be shutting your face there princess cause where I'm from you disrespect me like that I will re-arrange your pretty little face" she said calmly using her eyes to warn Quinn, but Quinn retaliated so she wouldn't seem weak

"And where are you from, Bulgaria?" again the girls laughed

"Keep talkin cause you're not doing your pretty little cheerleader ass any favours oh and by the way I'm from Detroit, Michigan and if you were smart you'd do your homework cause I'm not messing around"

"Oh is little Goth girl here getting angry" Quinn mocked once again smirking as she said it

"I've been known as many things in my life, but Goth is not one of them you might wanna use the term Skank or Badass cause Goth is someone who cuts themselves and is generally a dark person, but someone like me beats the crap out of any fucking cheerleader who questions me, so if you value your plastic nose I'd seriously consider walking away right now" Quinn officially retreated walking away from the scene, Rachel took her victory seat and averted her eyes to an Asian girl watching her

"Look you might wanna take a picture it'll last longer" she said sarcastically making the girl turn to face the front and just then the teacher Mr Schuester came into the classroom and locked eyes on Rachel.

"Ahhhhh yes" he announced to the class "Class this is Rachel Berry, she's a new transfer student from Detroit" Rachel nodded to the class who looked at her "Rachel we have a bit of a trandition in my class where you stand up and talk about yourself" Rachel sighed and got out of her seat reluctantly receiving wolf whistles and she stood up, she then winked to the guys who did it cheekily resulting in the boys blushing and the class laughing which Rachel didn't mind

"Well where do I start, um I'm Rachel" Quinn laughed causing the cheerleaders to laugh and Rachel shot her a death glare but carried on "I'm from Detroit in Michigan and now I'm here in Lima Ohio with my two dads" Quinn then said

"Oh well you know what they say like mother like daughter, but oh wait you don't have a mom my mistake" she said cruelly resulting in Rachel charging over to Quinn and hitting her in the eye, which also resulted in her getting a detention. In the detention room there were only guys plus a teacher reading a Mathematics magazine causing Rachel to giggle. Rachel chose to sit in the furthest corner as usual, but that didn't stop the guys from eyeing her up and down and wolf whistling. Rachel sat up on the table and began messing with her nails, just then a teacher knocked at the door and the teacher hurried out leaving the kids alone, they all turned to Rachel and looked at her smirking

"So what's a pretty little thang like you doing in detention?" A guy who looked like he'd been taking steroids asked

"Are you guys like sexually deprived or are you just perverts" she asked receiving laughs and a couple of grunts

"Look babe you don't wanna mess with us cause you don't know what you're dealing with" the same guy said standing up and tensing his biceps

"And you don't know what I'm capable of I've been to juvie 14 times back in Detroit for anything you could think of, the most recent offence being I ripped a guys ball sack out, don't believe me Google it I'm sure some Pedo wrote a detailed article about it" Rachel said confidentially walking closer to the guy causing him to sit back in his seat scared, she smiled and walked back to her seat. A mo-hawked guys laughed and turned towards her

"You know you got game, but seriously did you seriously do that" Rachel smiled and said

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" the mo-hawked guy smiled at her and began asking more questions

"So what are you really doing in detention?"

"A cheerleader totally disrespected me and I punched her" Rachel said slightly annoyed "Look I can deal with objectification in a certain way, but if anybody disrespects me or my family then I will totally rip their hair out, but with you that's going to be a problem" she joked as he ran his hand over his mo-hawk.

"Puckerman" he introduced himself extending his hand

"Rachel Berry" she said taking it and smiling just as the bell rang for the end of detention, they all got out of their seats and headed to the exit

"Well I'll be seeing you around Berry" he winked heading the opposite way to Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I have to apologize to readers who were offended by my use of goths and cutters being the same, I honestly did not wish to cause offence or generally be nasty it was just a line that came to my head, so once again I am so sorry and I would just like to thank Klainebrittanalove who pointed this out thank you so much, hope you keep reading**


	2. I'm That and Much, Much More

_**A/N- I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed or anyone who thoroughly enjoys my story, I love writing it and please keep commenting :D **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Rachel awoke the next day to the sound of one of her dads exercise videos, they always did them to keep fit and Rachel made sure they knew the curtains were closed as it was majorly embarrassing for her especially. It was Rachel's second day at McKinley and the only good thing she'd done at school was make sure Quinn Fabray's (aka Bitchy Cheerleader) eye was black, but she had met someone interesting in detention, but Rachel had never been one for relationships, it was a no strings attached approach for her. But nevertheless Rachel got up crankily and stomped on the floor to signal to her dads to turn it down which they did very quickly, which she liked as her ears were free from the musical abomination that alerted them, better known as Toni Basil's Mickey. Rachel then sighed and headed to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth and her hair, she straightened it as usual and dressed in a tight, black denim skirt and a t-shirt with ripped off sleeves and eagle wings on the front, without sleeves Rachel revealed a tattoo on her upper bicep reading Regret Nothing in fancy writing, of course it was black, Rachel's life was mainly black through her stage. She quickly put on some slightly heeled black ankle boots with buckles to emphasise her badassness. Rachel grabbed some gum and walked to school, having a cigarette along the way upon reaching the gates of McKinley she leant against them and carried on smoking until the bell went and she stomped her foot onto the burning cigarette causing it to 'die'. Her first class was Biology and her second eventually came, was Mathematics and she proved her intelligence by answering all the questions. It was lunch before she knew it and Rachel headed under the bleachers where she found some freshmen messing around in the spot she'd announced hers on her first day and so shooed them away with her hand. She then proceeded to smoke another cigarette and reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone, where she had at least 40 new texts from BJ, Chelsea, Whitney, Nova, Kyle and Wayne, Wayne being her 'no strings attached' boyfriend, but they both slept with different people anyway and besides Wayne had a really ugly nipple piercing she really hated. Jsut as she was replying she saw the Football make its way to her feet, she slid off the "bench" and picked it up, she kicked it back to the players and most of them gawped at her, she eventually proceeded to texting and chewing her gum. Puckerman jogged over to meet her under the bleachers

"Puckerman right" Rachel asked unsure

"Yeah, Berry isn't it" Rachel nodded

"That's my name no need to wear it out, anyway you guys seriously need to consider wearing those jerseys with pride, cause right now you look like headless chickens, you need to sort out your game and by the way your wide receiver is in the wrong receiving area that's why the ball always jumps off the edge of the pitch" Puck looked at her strangely "What? Back home you didn't know how to take down a guy you were chowder, besides I took all my violent inspiration from American Football" Puck raised an eyebrow

"You're sporty, you're hot and you totally know how to turn a guy on, you're totally my kind of woman" Rachel laughed a little and walked up to him so they were face to face

"Look Puckerman you may have rippling biceps, a really hot mo-hawk and I also am hoping God that you have abs under that shirt, but I'm not your average slut no I'm that and much, much more and you don't wanna get involved with a girl like me, I'm trouble and everyone knows it especially Patty Smallwood from Detroit god she knows it" Rachel then crushed her cigarette under her foot and walked away from Puck grabbing her bag and slinging it across her shoulder, Puck caught a quick glance at her tattoo and his mouth began to water. Rachel was a fine piece of material and he wouldn't mind having a go on that. Rachel was about to head to Geometry when Mr Schuester called her into his office

"Miss Berry" he said seriously removing a powdery substance from his drawer onto the desk "I am aware, due to Miss Sylvester's weekly locker checks that you have been taking an illegal drug and therefore I have one of two options" Rachel quickly cut him off

"Mr Schuester I don't take crack I swear I've been drug free for almost 2 months after my friend Chelsea said she found half a cockroach in a packet she got off some guy in a garbage can, anyway what are my options?" Rachel asked suspiciously as Mr Schuester looked to have almost been sweating

"Well drugs are not tolerated in this school and therefore I'll have to expel you and your second option is to take an extracurricular activity such as maybe my Glee club" Rachel smirked she'd heard all about this lame glee club, but she wanted to torment Mr Schue some more

"I guess I'll be getting my stuff together" Rachel said happily getting out of her seat and walking to the door

"Miss Berry, do you seriously not care about you academic career" Mr Schue was running out of options and this was almost a final plead

"Well I smoke, I have 2 gay dads, I'm known for beating up almost anyone, except Jews and I drink so I haven't really got much going for me huh Mr Schue" Mr Schuester sighed "So are you gonna try this again, you want me to join your Glee club because you're short on members or should I just go straight to principal Figgins with this diabolical persecution you tried to pin on the new girl" Mr Schue began to sweat she was good and too smart for a teacher to handle

"Please Rachel, I need you for my Glee club, obviously I can tell you're not one for singing, but you don't have to just mime" Rachel began to think

"No I wanna have a fair audition and if the rest of the club liked my voice then I'm in, public democracy what do you say?" Mr Schuester was dreading this, by the amount of cigarettes she inhaled he knew this was going to be a disaster.

* * *

><p>As the clock ticked away Mr Schuester paced the room anxiously waiting for Rachel to enter the room, also he was anxious about her audition, she eventually turned up with a can of red bull, she finished it off and threw the can into the bin, everyone sat in their seats and Rachel scanned the room recognising everyone, Rachel liked to know who she was dealing with there was Finn Hudson, known as the star quarterback, he was dumb but what could she expect and next to him was his girlfriend Quinn Fabray, also known by Rachel as the Bitch of the Century nominee. Then across from her were Brittany and Santana who were also cheerleaders who had had a track record for being intimae with each other and Santana was known as the Amy Winehouse wannabe. Then there was Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, Artie Abrams and Sam Evans who was cosying up to Mercedes, Samcedes was a known relationship throughout school and Tina and Artie were quiet, Kurt was gay and Mercedes was the biggest diva out there, so Beyoncé had better watch her pretty little ass. 2 more footballers caught her eye Mike Chang, he was the brainiac and basically knew everything as Asians do and then a face she didn't expect to see was Puckerman's. When they made eye contact Puck couldn't believe his eyes and expected it to be a joke, but when Mr Schue announced her name he knew this was going to be an awful, humiliating audition.<p> 


	3. You and I and a Jackass

Chapter 3

Everyone was sat in their seats with smirks on their faces, waiting for her croaky voice to make a sound only dogs would recognise. Quinn was whispering and giggling with Santana until Rachel signalled for Brad/Tinkles in her case to begin playing and everyone sat in silence

_It's been a long time since I came around_  
><em>Been a long time but I'm back in town<em>  
><em>This time I'm not leavin' without you<em>  
><em>You taste like whiskey when you kiss me oh<em>  
><em>I'd give anything again to be your baby doll<em>  
><em>This time I'm not leaving without you<em>  
>Her voice had the perfect wispiness to do this particular song and Puck could immediately see a gawping Quinn, now he just had to wait for the others to crack<p>

_He said, sit back down where you belong_  
><em>In the corner of my bar with your high heels on<em>  
><em>Sit back down on the couch<em>  
><em>Where we made love the first time<em>  
><em>And you said to me<em>

_Somethin', somethin' about this place_  
><em>Somethin' 'bout lonely nights<em>  
><em>And my lipstick on your face Somethin', somethin' about<em>  
><em>My cool Nebraska guy<em>  
><em>Yeah somethin' about<em>  
><em>Baby you and I<em>

_It's been two years since I let you go_  
><em>I couldn't listen to a joke or rock 'n' roll<em>  
><em>Muscle cars drove a truck<em>  
><em>Right through my heart<em>

_On my birthday you sang me "Heart of Gold"_  
><em>With a guitar hummin' and no clothes<em>  
><em>This time I'm not leaving without you, woah<em>

_Sit back down where you belong_  
><em>In the corner of my bar with your high heels on<em>  
><em>Sit back down on the couch<em>  
><em>Where we made love the first time<em>  
><em>And you said to me<em>

_Somethin', somethin' about this place_  
><em>Somethin' 'bout lonely nights<em>  
><em>And my lipstick on your face<em>  
><em>Somethin', somethin' about<em>  
><em>My cool Nebraska guy<em>  
><em>Yeah, something about, baby, You and I<em>

_You and I,_  
><em>You you and I,<em>  
><em>You you and I,<em>  
><em>You you and I,<em>  
><em>You and I<em>  
><em>You you and I<em>  
><em>Oh yeah I'd rather die,<em>  
><em>without you and I<em>

_(Come on put your drinks up)_

_We gotta a whole lotta money, but we still pay rent_  
><em>'Cause you can't buy a house in heaven<em>  
><em>There's only three men that I'ma serve my whole life<em>  
><em>It's my daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ.<em>

_Somethin', somethin' about the chase_  
><em>(6 Whole years)<em>  
><em>I'm a New York woman born to run you down<em>  
><em>Still want my lipstick all over your face<em>  
><em>Somethin', somethin' about<em>  
><em>Just knowin' when it's right<em>  
><em>So put your drinks up for Nebraska<em>  
><em>For Nebraska, Nebraska I love you.<em>

_You and I,_  
><em>You you and I<em>  
><em>Baby I'd rather die<em>  
><em>Without you and I.<em>  
><em>You and I,<em>  
><em>You you and I<em>  
><em>Nebraska I'd rather die<em>  
><em>Without you and I<em>

_It's been a long time since I came around_  
><em>Been a long time but I'm back in town<em>  
><em>And this time I'm not leavin' without you<em>

When Rachel stood casually in the middle of the floor, everyone just sat speechless at her gawping, she was AMAZING with a capital A-M-A-Z-I-N-G. Everyone except 'the cheerios' applauded on their feet, Kurt then caught up in the moment shouted

"We need that" Rachel smiled and picked up her bag

"Well I guess you guys are waiting for me to say it, Rachel welcome to Glee" Mr Schue announced clapping with everyone cheering; Rachel Berry was officially the 12th Member of New Directions. When Glee did end, Rachel was bored all the way through it Mr Schue suggested old music she'd never even heard of, every other 'Gleek' as Rachel put it looked bored as hell as well and she had an idea to lighten the mood, but before she could suggest anything the school bell rang and they all headed home. Rachel waited around for a little in the hall before; using her pen-knife engraving her McKinley High Wasted Disposal onto Jacob Ben Israel's locker, Puck then approached her

"Hey you know that song was really good" Rachel flipped the blade back in so it wasn't harmful, turned and faced Puck

"Yeah well I don't do that a lot so enjoy it whilst it lasts, maybe next week or something I could get Jew-fro to take my place" Puck laughed "I'm serious" Rachel said seriously walking down the hallway, with Puck dead on her tail.

"So I was wondering do you wanna work on a glee assignment?" Rachel looked at him slightly confused

"Mr Schue didn't set an assignment and I really hope this isn't a feeble attempt to asking me on a date" Puck bit his lip and said

"No, well maybe, what would you say if it was?" he asked awkwardly

"I don't do relationships, never will do" she said walking away whilst lighting herself a cigarette and spitting onto a hobo who grabbed her leg and pleaded for money.

* * *

><p>As she arrived home she ran up to her room, as she was 'grounded' for insulting a bitchy neighbour and turned on her iPod to play The Bangles and turned it up slightly, reciting the words several times, before grabbing a bottle of vodka and hiding it in her bag. She then climbed out of her window and headed to the park a couple of minutes away, she knew her father's wouldn't notice she was gone as this was her father's quality time. She put on some sunglasses and found a seat on top of a picnic bench, she shooed away some girls and waited. She checked her phone and reviewed the text BJ had sent her almost 4 minutes ago saying<p>

_B there in 5 Bee_ Rachel grabbed the vodka bottle from her bag and took a swig, she heard a honk coming from down the road and recognised the music booming from the car. Her friends BJ, Chelsea, Wayne, Kyle and Nova were all going on a road trip and were stopping off in Lima on their way to Chicago. Rachel laughed at the sight of Kyle standing up and dancing as the car burned down the road, they all parked up and jumped out of the car and ran into Rachel's arms, well Wayne and Rachel simply punched and they all proceeded to the bench and to their liqueur bottles that they downed. They all smoked cigarettes, joked and laughed as well as Kyle managing to find his speakers and playing some heavy tunes. A drunk BJ and Chelsea went to go torment some little girls with money for ice cream, whilst Kyle and Nova, who were lately a 'thing' went walking romantically in the park. Whitney, Wayne's current girlfriend and one of Rachel's friends couldn't come as she was busted for drugs and put into Juvie, so it was just Rachel and Wayne sat smoking.

"So how are you and Whitney? Good?" Rachel asked curiously she was happy for the both of them, it was about time they got together in her books

"I don't wanna talk 'bout Whitney" Rachel gave him an annoyed look

"We're not goin' through this again I told you no way on earth" Wayne's face turned sour and he scrunched up his nose. He grabbed Rachel's arm and she pulled it away

"Wayne piss off, or do you want me to rip of your ball sack like I did to Steven before he immigrated" Wayne smirked, he was a little drunk and a little high

"Come on Rach you know you want some"

"That was in Detroit, I'm in Lima, oh the joys of Lima" she said sarcastically, but kind of Rachel Berry seriousness before carrying on "And I'm not a slut anymore we might have had a thing but that's it ok, nothing, ever" Rachel shouted angrily grabbing her bag and the vodka bottle with about half of the contents still left in the bottle, she then angrily stormed down the road drinking the bottle, just managing to hear BJ shout to Wayne asking him what happened, she didn't hear his reply to be honest she didn't want to. When she arrived home, she climbed back up into her room and laid on her bed taking breaths in and out, her phone was ringing like crazy every 2 seconds, but every time she denied the call, she really couldn't face her friends right now and especially not Wayne, god he was a jackass.


	4. Home

Chapter 4

Rachel had been ignoring all the calls she received from BJ, Chelsea and Kyle, Nova was the loner kind and couldn't afford a phone, but they didn't like to mention it because she gave one hell of a painful kick. As her phone kept repeating the same ringtone, Rachel got caught up in the moment and angrily threw her phone out of the open window and into the bushes below, she sighed and then realised what she'd done and groaned annoyed as she clambered out of her window and onto the street below. She was cornered by BJ who looked a little sympathetic

"What the hell Ray?"

"BJ nothing happened nothing was ever going to happen" Rachel said grabbing her phone, trying to avoid her

"Well why would Wayne try and come onto ya, he told me he loves Whitney" BJ pointed out making Rachel's blood boil, why couldn't she just drop it

"Can't you drop it, Wayne was drunk like shit and he might have enjoyed our make out sessions I don't know" Rachel exaggerated, she quickly took a breath "I would never do that to Whit, she's like a sister like you are Billie, you have to believe me" Rachel said feeling a little pain as BJ averted eye contact

"Yeah well how can I believe you when you slept with Trent"

"Don't bring that up, you know why that happened and besides I was going a rough time and I didn't even know you back then, please Billie believe me Wayne isn't as good as you think he is" BJ rolled her eyes dismissively, folded her arms and gave Rachel a horrible look

"Don't call me Billie, I'm not Billie Joanne anymore, I will never be her again thanks to you" she said making Rachel feel horrible, pathetic and above all guilty. "Oh by the way we're leaving and I'd appreciate if you delete my number cause you're never gonna hear from me again" BJ glared at Rachel and walked off down the path and Rachel sighed miserably as she climbed back into her room, revealing a tattoo only this time it was on her lower back and it read "The Bangles!" in bold writing with flames surrounding it.

It had been the longest 20 minutes of Rachel's life as Mr Schuester talked on and on about different music genre's and about some dude Rachel couldn't pronounce the name of, but what really started to bug her was how Mr Schue kept interrupting her thoughts with

"Rachel, Rachel are you with us?" over and over again, until she finally snapped saying angrily

"You know Mr Schue this is the first time in my life when a frizzy haired leprechaun, such as yourself has ever pissed me off more than Amy Tyreson and that did not end well" and with that she grabbed her bag and stormed out the choir room, everyone was left gobsmacked and Mr Schue was a little embarrassed, but mostly fuming with anger and just then Brittany said something that really set him off

"I think I understand where the leprechaun thing came from Mr Schue" he then stormed into his office where he let off some steam, Puck looked at the door Rachel had just exited with and got up out of his seat and walked casually after her. Rachel sat on one of the school's picnic benches took out a cigarette, smoked it and began to drink a bottle of berry flavoured liqueur she found in her dads 'secret' liqueur cupboard. She took a breath of fresh air and inhaled the tobacco from her cigarette before watching Puck come into her direction

"So what was that about?" Rachel smirked and laughed a little

"God" Rachel burst out, a little frustrated "You guys don't give up do you you're like my friends they really piss me off" Rachel removed her hair from in front of her face and burned out the cigarette on the table leaving a scorch mark.

"Friend trouble?" he asked suspiciously pretty sure after her outburst that was it, Rachel remained silent, he knew he was right "Believe me I've been there" he added taking the bottle and taking a drink of the contents "that is sharp" he said tasting the horrible taste left in his mouth, Rachel laughed

"It keeps me awake" she said re-grabbing the bottle and taking a sip herself "So what did you do to cause friend trouble?" she asked suspiciously

"How did you know I did anything?" Rachel gave him a look and he got the picture "Well I impregnated his girlfriend and well that speaks for itself" he said seriously, regretting having said it "What about you?" he asked

"Firstly that is sick man" she said a little sympathetically "And well let's just say my friends were in town and my ex showed up too, hit on me and then told my backstabbing friends that I came onto him" Puck raised an eyebrow

"Wait that's not bad" Rachel shrugged "Why are they so pissed then" Rachel laughed a little sarcastically

"Wait did I mention he is currently dating one of my best friends, cause that's kinda important" Puck laughed and gave her and Oh sort of look. "I slept with my best friends boyfriend and when it came to this situation she didn't believe me, I slept with him when I was 14 and going through a rough time" Rachel said looking down and drinking the bottle in her hands. Puck took the bottle from her and threw it into the dumpster and smiled at her as she smiled at him

"Seriously, god I need that back cause if my dad finds out he is seriously going to rip my nipples from my breasts now if you don't mind" Rachel laughed and so did Puck. Puck sat back next to Rachel and their conversation became more serious again

"There was a time where I'd sleep with anyone given the chance, I was a slut, I was a whore I was everything and then I turned to God and well I still had a rep and no one is gonna forget that but God has forgiven my sins" she said smiling and pointing up to the sky

"Look you know you could start fresh here, we won't judge you, I mean come on you think you're the only person to sleep with everyone I personally must have slept with every cougar in this town" he said causing Rachel to laugh really loud

"Respect dude" she said bumping fists

"But seriously come back to Glee" he said making her face turn serious again

"No" she said after a while having to think a lot before answering

"Why?" he asked interested

"Because I don't belong in there with all the cheerleaders and the dweebs, no offence you're all really cool, but I'm cursed and I really don't need to be hurting anyone else right now" she said slinging her bag over her shoulder and walking home

"Hey where are you going?" Puck shouted to her

"Home, I might get my ass whipped by my dad's but I don't want to be here right now" she said biting her bottom lip as she crossed the busy road.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Okay for the next chapter there will be a lot more bad Rachel and a few Puckleberry interactions so please read more. Thanks xxx**


	5. Hot Red Dress

Chapter 5

Rachel walked into school the next day quickly hiding the spray can she'd used to graffiti "slut" on all of the volleyball team and cheerios' lockers as they had recently really gotten on her nerves. Rachel was annoyed, upset and feeling real badassness in the morning and so had deflated the principals car tires, had given Karofsky and Azimio a pair of Ms Loretta's granny pants and had set fire to the dumpsters all without getting caught, which was pretty amazing until Quinn Fabray had turned her into Mr Schuester.

"Rachel what is wrong with you?" Mr Schuester shouted angrily at her, Rachel didn't answer "Are you generally mad at the world or do you just need to grow up?" that really hit her hard, that was the point she's never been a child

"You know what Mr Schue you don't know me, nobody does and if you got off your ass and bothered to try and find out what's happened to me in the past you'd know why I hate everybody" Rachel angrily stood on her feet and stormed out of the office slamming the door behind her and quickly grabbing the slushy a lot of Jew-fro's hands and throwing it at a nearby hockey player before placing it back in Jacob's hands that's when a fight broke out, well really it was more beating up the afroed Jew. Rachel was sat out on the bleachers when Mr Schuester approached her with her file

"I'm so sorry Rachel I should have not judges you" he said apologetically

"No you shouldn't" Rachel said watching the cheerios practise "You know I used to be just like Quinn, I was popular, I was captain of the cheerios, I had a boyfriend who I loved, I was an honour student, I was what people described as perfect and then my mom died after finding my dad had been having an affair with another guy, she was mentally unwell, but I started to smoke and I took drugs" Rachel said seriously "I started to lash out at people, I went juvie 14 times to be exact" Rachel said feeling tears welling "things got better, but I was only 11 at the time and I grew up this way my dads are scared of me and all I want is someone to talk to about it, but no one who I know anyway understands at all how it feels" Mr Schuester looked at her sympathetically and put his hand on her shoulder

"I know someone" he said and Rachel looked up at him with straining the tears "He's lost his dad more than once and he was exactly like you I remember because I've still got the bruises, but he's a good kid. Meet me in my office at 4 O'clock I'll introduce you guys, maybe that'll help" Rachel didn't say a word, until Mr Schuester reached the bottom of the stairs and she shouted to him

"Thanks Mr Schue" when he had eventually gone, she watched enviously at Quinn before wiping an escaped tear from her face.

It was lunch and Rachel was minding her own business when a player of the Hockey team tried to grab her butt, but she quickly turned and twisted his wrist behind his back, kind of like what Jo did in Mean Girls 2, but with more pain

"You do that, you lose a hand you hear me" he nodded scared and ran off down the hall, just then she saw a guy in a 'strange' lady gaga kind of outfit being pushed against a locker by Karofsky, she quickly ran over to them

"Karofsky seriously dude you think you're hard try going to juvie for 2 months, now leave him alone or I'll get the full force of the American Civil Rights falling right on your sorry ass, my dads are gay and if you don't want me to beat you up in front of the whole school and walk away" she said making her fingers walk and smiling sarcastically, he turned to her

"You know no wonder you're not even hot when you've been raised by two fags all your life" Rachel officially lost it and angrily pinned Karofsky against the locker with his face

"What did you say dads? And if you do say it again I swear to god you won't be able to pee for a month" she said hitting his face against the locker, she then let him go and he sacredly ran to the boys locker room, Rachel turned to the guy and said

"Sorry you had to see that, but he can mock me all he wants, but he mocks my dad's and he is going to lose his balls" she said walking down the hall and hitting a locker really hard leaving a little dent in it. Kurt was just left standing there motionless; this girl was his female version of Super Man.

It was turning 4'Oclock and Rachel was waiting in Mr Schues office nervously twiddling her thumbs and taking in big breaths and letting them out. Just then she heard the door open and she turned in her seat just to meet the eyes of Puck.

"You" She asked confused

"More on the point, you need help?" he asked confused this time

"I've been through hell and believe me its crap" Rachel said scoffing a little at the end

"I know right, my dad literally died in my life, he means nothing to me now, but I don't want anything to do with him at all he's a selfish bastard that doesn't mean anything to me, my mom or my sister" Rachel smiled empathetically

"Look don't get me wrong and honestly I don't mean to be horrible, but at least you have your dad in the world I grew up without my mom, nobody to talk to me about puberty and your period, don't get me started on sex ed, but I changed a lot I became this skanky slut who slept with anybody I don't mean anything to anybody and I know it" Rachel said rubbing the back of her head with her hand and taking in breaths

"I'm sorry, look you mean something to your dads and it's your choice if you're going to mean something to everyone else, I mean what you did to Karofsky just now was awesome, you helped Kurt and that's what you do to make friends" Rachel sighed "Hey do you wanna come to a party? With me and the Glee kids" Rachel laughed happily

"Yeah that'd be great actually for one night of my life I don't have to cry myself to sleep I'll just let the alcohol take its cause" she laughed as did Puck.

Rachel arrived at Puck's house quite early, he opened the door to her and was gobsmacked at what she was wearing, she had a skin tight red dress reaching the middle of her thigh and a red chequered blazer and black heeled ankle boots. Puck literally had to punch himself in the gut just to stop drooling of course he didn't do it because he would have looked mentally ill, so he just switched back to reality. Rachel smiled and lifted up a bottle of vodka and Puck laughed

"You're really early" he said inviting her in

"You've got a nice place here" she said looking around and smiling

"Yeah it's home really" he retorted looking her up and down "You look amazing" Rachel slightly blushed but didn't show it, she just smiled

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself" she said causing him to laugh

"Would you like a drink?" he asked awkwardly

"Yes please god my dad was down my throat about wearing something appropriate" Rachel let the steam off of her chest and leaning against the kitchen counter

"I'm glad he didn't" Puck burst out with, eventually realising what he said and hoping Rachel didn't notice. She laughed and stepped closer to him

"You must be the cutest thing I've ever seen" Puck laughed and Rachel took a can of beer from the fridge and opened it. Just then loads of Footballers and cheerleaders burst through the door and Rachel went off walking around the house, while Puck watched and received Mara Henson flirting with him and kissing him obviously she was drunk, but all he could do was want Rachel. Her legs were amazingly long and her tanned skin was amazing, the way she walked really turned him on as well. The party had been in full blow and there were at least 20 people making out on the couch and even cheerleaders were getting it on with each other, people were drunk as hell, but luckily no one had vomited just yet. Rachel was leant against the wall swigging away at her drink whilst some hockey player was trying it on with her

"So you wanna ride?" he tried to sound sexy, but Rachel just laughed

"Okay you want something?" he nodded enthusiastically and Rachel thought on her feet "Close your eyes and tense up" she said moving out of the way and grabbing another drunken hockey player in her original position. She quickly ran up the stairs and hid in a random room, just then Puck turned around after plucking his guitar

"Sorry" Rachel started "Nick was coming onto me and before long he would let me have a ride" Rachel and Puck both laughed

"It's fine honestly" Puck said watching as Rachel smiled at the pictures of him, his mom and his sister

"You have girls in your room often?" Rachel asked nosily

"Well I would say yes, but" Rachel laughed and Puck got up and stood in front of Rachel she looked up at him and smiled

"You know you're a really sweet guy" she said softly and kissed him lightly on the lips, it was so worth the wait Puck thought to himself.

"That was kind of awesome" he laughed kissing Rachel and lifting her onto the desk and the two deepening the kiss, Puck added his tongue into the equation and Rachel only obliged to let him in. Before long Rachel lifted Puck's shirt from over his head and she, with Puck helped remove her blazer, as Rachel lightly, but sexily bit his bottom lip he chuckled in delight. Rachel traced Puck's bare chest with her fingers and caused Puck to groan a little, which made her slightly giggle. Puck began to descend the kisses down her neck and across her collar bone, Rachel wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or whether she actually had genuine feelings for Puck but she enjoyed every minute of their intimate moment. Puck began to unzip the back of Rachel's dress and just pulled it to reveal her top half; she was wearing a gorgeous red and black lace bra which made Puck's mouth water a little. They continued kissing a lot and Rachel began to unbuckle Puck's belt whilst he kissed different areas of her face and neck. Puck lifted Rachel up and dropped her on the bed taking off his jeans and Rachel removing her dress completely

"You have an amazing body you know that" Puck asked as Rachel laughed and sat up to kiss him

"You're not so bad yourself" Rachel said winking at him as she felt the warmth of his hands on her back. That night they had sex and the next morning would be really awkward.


	6. I Just Want To Be Friends, Please

**A/N- I'd just like to thank all my readers as it is amazing the reviews that I have received complementing my story, thank you so much and please keep reading because there is more to come...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

It was 3:00 in the morning and Rachel struggled to put on her shoes, quickly grabbing her blazer and sneaking out of the Puckerman residence. Puck laid still asleep spread across his bed, with no shirt on, but the covers covered his lower body so Rachel wasn't sure if he was nude or not. Rachel tiptoed out of the room and made it to the front door when, she heard Puck's voice whisper

"Hey" Rachel swivelled round and smiled awkwardly at him

"I was just, um, you know going" Rachel admitted standing straight and Puck stepped closer to her

"Okay well I just wanted to say goodbye, I guess" he laughed bending down and cowering to kiss her, but Rachel took his face in her hands and brought his lips to hers, Puck like the night before lifted her, but this time pushed her against the door, when they eventually pulled apart Puck leant his head in the break between her neck and head

"I should go" Rachel said softly, making Puck drop her onto the ground, Rachel turned the doorknob and opened the door leaving Puck stood watching her walk away.

* * *

><p>The next day at school Puck was ready to tell Mara the truth, but he was scared as hell she was small compared to him, but god she had a mouth on her. But as he was talking to Finn he saw Rachel walk into school wearing a white dress that reached around about her knee, over it she had a brown long sleeved cardigan and a mucky gold belt and she wore black tights underneath she was wearing brown heeled ankle boots and her hair was flying freely he got entranced in her beautiful face that he didn't notice Mara looking at him and then Rachel. When it was lunch Finn and Quinn confronted Rachel at her locker as she was reading through some Bio Physic notes, they smiled at her although they wanted something<p>

"Can I help you?" Rachel asked a little confused

"Well we heard what you did for Kurt and we just want to thank you on his behalf" Rachel smiled at them and was about to carry on reading, but was stopped by their words "Please come back to Glee" they said timidly

"Why? I mean you guys have enough members since Lauren Zizes quit the wrestling team due to her swollen ankle, anyway I don't think Mr Schuester would want me around his club" Rachel said shutting her locker and walking off down the hall, she was quickly pulled into a classroom

"What the hell" she shouted receiving a warm hand over her mouth, she hated when people did that and so took it off and looked up at Puck "Seriously dude, I could have died" she over-exaggerated but he didn't take any notice

"Look I just wanna talk" Rachel nodded and sat on a table

"About what, Look last night was a drunken mistake and don't worry I'm not planning on telling your girlfriend any time soon" Rachel said slightly dis-interested

"How do you know I had a girlfriend?" he asked surprised

"Please she was all over you at your party, unless she's a slut then I'm mistaken, but by the tone of your surprised voice you just answered my question now seriously why do you want to talk to me?"

"Come back to Glee" he asked almost needy

"Why? I can't fulfil any of my life's aspirations or dreams by singing old show tunes"

"Sure you can you can let out your anger through music that's how I stopped beating up the chess geeks" he fought back, they were inches away from each other and Puck felt her breath on his chest as she thought about what he had just said

"Alright" she said softly, picking up her bag and leaving not realising Puck was totally checking out her ass. Whilst she was leaving she slammed the door into a cheerios face

"Ow" she screamed slamming to the ground

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" Rachel said helping her up picking up all her books from the floor

"You totally did that on purpose" she said drawing attention to the scene

"Were you spying on my or something, why were you stood there" Rachel asked suspiciously

"No I was spying on my boyfriend actually" the cheerleader said cockily eyeing Rachel up and down

"Ah so you're Puck's girlfriend" Rachel said smiling "Look I swear to god there is nothing going on between us" Rachel assured the girl who seemed to be looking down on her

"Look I know Puck and I also know he would only consider you a one night stand and a slaggy one night stand in your case" she said bitchily causing some cheerios to laugh in the hallways

"Look you don't know who you're dealing with and besides you may have Puck, but I wouldn't count on getting his respect" Rachel said trying to walk away and getting a slap in the face from Mara at that point Puck chose to exit the room and witnessed his girlfriend slapping his one night stand.

"Mara what the hell is wrong with you" he said helping Rachel, Rachel shooed his hand away and punched Mara's nose causing it to bleed

"You slap me again and believe me you'll lose that nose" Rachel said angrily walking away down the hall, Puck watched as his girlfriend started to scream as blood dripped from her nose. Puck hurried after Rachel to find her checking out the bright red mark on her cheek

"You do realise this is the girls bathroom" Rachel said sarcastically tracing the mark with her fingers

"What the hell" Puck said softly

"Look you said so yourself you didn't want to hurt her, but she was spying on us and got up all in my face, look I don't wanna cause pain necessarily but your girlfriend is a serious bitch" Puck snorted laughter

"Believe me I know" Puck said watching Rachel

"Then why are you with her, look it's none of business, but why be with someone who doesn't make you happy?" Rachel said softly washing her hands and drying them with a paper towel, Puck thought for a while until he finally came out with

"Why did you sleep with all those guys if they didn't make you happy" Puck saw the sour look on her face "I'm sorry" he said weakly

"It's okay, I was it coming" she said ironically "look sleeping with someone is a totally different story than committing to a full time relationship that's why I don't do affiliations, look it's your choice it was just my personal awkward opinion" she said a little advisory

"So you had no feelings for me when we slept together" Rachel sarcastically laughed and gathered all her hair up into a bobble trying to cause a diversion but she couldn't avoid the question

"Look, we had a spark and we also had 4 bottles of beer and the way I see it is that we let things grow out of proportion" she said with a little disappointment in her voice

"So we mean nothing" he asked

"No, we mean something it's just not what you think" she says eventually leading her way to leaving the bathroom when Puck stops her and the two engage in a kiss, before Rachel pushes him back "What part of no relationship girl don't you understand? Why of all people do you want me so bad?" Rachel asked annoyed "I want to just be friends, please" Rachel begged looking at the pain in his eyes

"Fine, but to answer your diabolical question, you're an amazing person you don't take crap and you totally wear hot clothes that show off your assets" he joked winking at her making Rachel playfully hit him in the chest. They exited the girls bathroom and headed to Glee, where Rachel hoped she would be welcomed with opened arms and not a smack in the nose or constant bitching.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Please keep reviewing as I love receiving your opinions of my story it makes me so happy to keep writing more... **

**Next time: **

**Rachel finds out something shocking! **

**Puck faces his worst nightmare for a second time**

**Mara causes more mayhem by joining Glee! **


	7. Never Ignore The Signs

**A/N- Ok guys I hope you like this long awaited chapter, I decided to write it a little earlier than I was planning on because I had some inspiration so enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Rachel awoke early one morning with a nauseating feeling, her dads were making her favourite breakfast, Spinach Vegan Pancakes but this morning she couldn't stand the smell of them and so ran to the bathroom retching and gagging. She finally vomited in the toilet wiping her mouth with her arm, flushing the toilet and then washing her hands. Rachel then tied her hair in a messy ponytail and dressed into mucky black jeans, a grey t-shirt and a black blazer type this and a grey scarf, she quickly took a few wisps of hair out of the ponytail and smiled as she applied a hint of mascara suddenly a flush of a cramp type of pain in her stomach. She placed a hand over her stomach and pressed it a little, the pain drifted away after a minute or so but Rachel wasn't sure what the hell was happening. She slipped on a pair of high heeled ankle boots and went downstairs avoiding the kitchen completely and leaving her house through the bathroom window, that way her father's wouldn't force her to eat food. Rachel arrived at school and headed straight for the girls bathroom locking a cubicle and sat down on the toilet lid feeling dizzy and light headed, but above all queasy. Rachel walked out of the cubicle 10 minutes later noticing her complexion had lost its colour and so got her foundation out of her bag and began to cover her face in it making it look her usual tanned colour. She left the bathroom and headed to class even though the bell had rung almost 8 minutes ago making her late and also making her receive detention, Rachel walked into the detention room and immediately took a seat next to Puck who was busy sexting Mara

"Oh can I read" Rachel said taking his phone out of his hands and laughing at their texts, Puck took it back embarrassed "It's sweet" Rachel assured him realising that most of the time he told her he loved her.

"You're so nosy" Puck said getting defensive and playful at the same time, Rachel laughed it up and felt another bit of pain in her stomach but tried to ignore it. She fidgeted in her seat and tried to take her stomach and stop the pain but nothing worked, Puck noticed her acting weird

"Berry you ok?" Puck asked a little worried

"Yeah I'm fine" Rachel lied as the pain got worse

"Yeah sure you are" Puck said getting out of his chair carrying Rachel to the Nurse's office though with her constant denial. Rachel laid on the nurses bed when the Nurse came into the room carrying some papers

"Ok Rachel I need to ask you a few questions, answer them honestly" The Nurse emphasised honestly which really pissed her off, she was many things but she wasn't a liar even when she'd committed a crime she admitted to it.

"Alright" Rachel said softly leaning back

"Are you taking any drugs or un-prescribed medicines?"

"No" Rachel answered honestly

"When was the last time you drank alcohol?" The Nurse asked hoping to get somewhere

"Um about a month ago, up until now it hasn't smelt right, it makes me feel a little sick" Rachel answered again honestly

"And last question when was the last time you had sex?" Rachel took in a deep breath

"Um about a month ago" Rachel answered a little ashamed, but still honestly. The Nurse began writing something down on one of the sheets and then handed it to Rachel who looked at it briefly taking in the name Dr Henshaw

"Rachel sweetie I'm giving you the address of a very good doctor I know and I think you should arrange an appointment with him, just to get things checked out" The Nurse said smiling at letting Rachel leave. Rachel walked into the hall

"You know I really wanna kick your ass right now" Rachel said when she sensed Puck was walking behind her

"Well you weren't well Rachel and besides any excuse to get out of detention was worth it" Rachel laughed at this and he took the sheet of paper from her hand

"Hey" Rachel exclaimed trying to retrieve it and failing as he began to read it high-up in the air, mocking her height "you're a douche" Rachel carried on walking down the hallway until Puck caught up with her

"Hey I know this guy, when Quinn was pregnant she went to see him" Rachel looked at him a little worried

"I'm not pregnant, I can't be" Rachel said sternly opening her locker and taking out her bag

"Do you want me to come with you?" Puck asked taking her free hand

Rachel didn't reply but gave him a soft look and quite dismissively unhooked her hand from his walking to her next class.

* * *

><p>Rachel watched as the clock ticked away, nervously awaiting the bell, many thoughts came into her head which is one of the reasons she wasn't listening to the Bio teacher. The bell rang and Rachel strolled out the classroom and emptied her locker grabbing her jackets and scurrying out of school to quickly go home, grab a bite to eat and then head to the doctors. Rachel arrived at the doctors and was shocked to see Puck already waiting for her, she tried to walk past him but as usual he saw her and caught up with her.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked harshly putting her hands on her hips

"I told you I was gonna come" Puck replied, Rachel rolled her eyes and retorted back to him

"No you asked me and as I recall I didn't reply" Puck seized his chance and argued

"So that's not a no or a yes" Rachel felt defeated and walked into the doctors closely followed by Puck. After arranging an appointment, Rachel and Puck were surprised to be called in only 20 minutes after arriving as there were several cancellations. Rachel nervously entered the room noticing plenty of posters with facts and safety precautions about pregnancy and Rachel knew there and then that it was down-hill all the way from here. After questions were asked and answered Rachel took a quick test that revealed she was indeed pregnant and there was only one person it could certainly be, Puck. Rachel left the room after around about a 30 minute conversation and took a breather outside, where Puck asked the most interesting question

"Is it mine?" Rachel looked at him for a second and then tears filled her eyes, he knew the answer and took her to a warm hug

"What the fuck am I going to do?" Rachel asked worried and scared she was going to be a teen mom and she was freaking out about it. Puck and Rachel sat in the park together although in silence Rachel slowly imagining the future and Puck just waiting for something sensible to actually come into his head

"What do we do?" Puck asked nervously hoping Rachel would snap out of her 'hallucination', she never stopped imagining that thought still looking forward instead of making eye contact

"I was hoping you had the answer to that" Rachel eventually turned to face Puck and said something softly "but the one thing I do know is that we are going to need each other in this" Puck wrapped an arm around Rachel and pulled her to his chest this was going to be hard, Quinn was difficult, but this was Rachel fucking Berry and she was a hard-core bitch with a what looked like a really hard bitch slap hidden up her sleeve and with the baby hormones all that was going to be heightened.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I'm not sure what gender the baby is going to be so I was hoping you guys could choose by choosing the name you prefer out of these...<strong>

**Girl Name Options- Anita, Eliza, Judy, Jane and Josie**

**Boy Name Options- Caleb, Aaron, Nate, Elliot and Jonathan**

**I will tally up the results over the course of 5 weeks and the highest rated name shall be that of baby Puckerman :D So get voting...**


	8. Gossip Gets Around Fast In Lima

**A/N- Thank you so much to everyone's lovely comments and your baby votes, I just wanted to thank you because I really appreciate it so much xxx**

Chapter 8

Rachel hadn't slept all night, she was tired above anything and she was a wreck. She was wearing a baggy jumper and some leggings, she was curled up on her bed and she was silent. Her dads daren't bother her and were worried about their daughter so went snooping when she wasn't looking. Rachel hadn't left her house for over a week and she refused to eat or to do anything but sit and stare into mid-air. Whilst snooping, Rachel's dads found something that really pinched their hearts and so tried to confront her about it

"Rachel, honey" her dad started hoping to get Rachel's attention, they eventually did as she slowly turned her head and faced them

"We are worried about you, sweetie" Rachel's face was full of sadness, they could tell straight away. Rachel simply began staring at a bare television that wasn't switched on and as a protective method wrapped her arms around herself and that was when they sat next to her and placed the papers she received from her Doctor about her pregnancy. They did it in a sensitive fashion giving her sympathetic and trust-worthy looks. Rachel simply glanced at the paper and refused to let the tears form, so to ease the pain she grabbed the paper and stood up angrily

"How could you go through my stuff" she belted angrily, her father's saw she was about to cry and knew it was the baby hormones talking

"Rachel sweetie" her dads said in unison bringing her into a warm hug as she cried "we are not going to abandon you, remember that" Rachel grabbed their backs tighter as the thought of being a teen mom really sunk into her skull. It felt better to know she was safe and secure at home and this was the beginning of Rachel's happier phase. Rachel began eating again a couple of weeks later though she ate properly, reading up on a pregnant mother diet. After Quinn mysteriously found out both Rachel and Quinn became really good friends as she empathized Rachel's situation, but practically begged Rachel to keep it and to not make the mistake of giving it up, as if Rachel had a choice. Rachel arrived at school after about 3 weeks of not showing up, whispers about her pregnancy pierced her ears, god gossip got around fast in Lima. She was about 1 and a half months along and she carried a tiny bump on her stomach, but this affected half her wardrobe as she wore tight fitting clothes as she had the perfect figure for it, but now she had to wear loose clothing like dresses and today she was wearing a reddy-pink dress with white flats and a white long cardigan, she looked completely different to her badass chick self. Quinn met Rachel at her locker and helped her with her things telling her to ignore the whispering and the finger pointing but all Rachel did was get furious when some guy made a sexual remark to her and offending her about the baby as well. She finally lost it and slapped him hard daring him to go tell him mommy receiving mild respect from her pears. Rachel walked down the hall when she was pulled by Mara to the side where she seemed angry

"I know Rachel" Rachel laughed a little sarcastic

"Who doesn't?" Rachel said annoyed trying to get this chick off her back

"Well I also know that you're jealous of me, I've got Puck and I'll always have him" Mara tried to make Rachel angry and it was working

"Look Puckerman has his own mind soon enough he'll see through you and Puck's my friend, in fact he must be one of nicest people I know and he's not going to leave me with this baby so suck it up princess because I've had enough of you thinking you're so special just because you can shake pom poms in the air" Rachel then turned on her heel and left Mara looking more than annoyed and so she stomped off. Rachel froze when she hit what felt like a brick wall, but was really Puck's chest

"Hi" he said meekly nervously running his hand through his hawk

"Don't" Rachel started causing him to look at the confused "don't act weird around me ok, I accept I'm pregnant with your spawn, but I don't know what I want to do with my life" Rachel said softly trying to pass him, but all he did was stand in front of her

"Rach you can still go to college" Rachel laughed at his kind remark, but he obviously hadn't thought it through

"Please, I'm a pregnant teen with a criminal record, I've been in juvie more than 10 times and to be honest I'm a cheap, easy bitch and everyone knows it" Rachel said sadly walking past Puck and walking down the hallway clutching her stomach as she did so. Rachel arrived in Glee to sympathetic eyes staring at her, she sat in silence and waited for the club to start and Mr Schue walked in as ever, late and took to the stage introducing Puck who decided to devote a song to someone special, looking at Rachel who smiled a little back at him. Rachel laughed a little when Puck and the band began playing (Lady) Can You Hear Me Tonight by Modjo, Brittany forced Rachel to her feet and the rest of the glee girls as well, showing them some light choreography which they all did to the music free-styling at the end. Once he ended he spoke words to Rachel

"We're here for you Rachel, always we're a family" Rachel laughed a little until Mara decided to rain on their parades.

"Isn't this sweet sucking up to old preggers here" she said bitchily almost making Santana, Quinn and Brittany lunge at her, but Rachel literally stood face to face with her

"What do you want?" Rachel said tiresomely getting a little frustrated as her voice broke

"Oh I just want to join Glee, you know make something of this club" Santana actually snapped there and then and lunged at her getting with strained by Finn, Mr Schue ordered for Santana to stop and requested her to sing her audition. She did so, but it wasn't as terrible as Rachel and most other Gleeks hoped it to be, she was pretty good but not amazing which is what they really needed at a time like this. She sang Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright but with a twist for a slightly higher and lower range depending. Nevertheless she was welcomed into New Directions though only by Mr Schue, although she did receive a

"Welcome to hell bitch" from Santana before everyone left. Mara then turned to Rachel who was gathering her stuff together laughing as Quinn told her a funny story, Mara shooed Quinn away though at first she was going to punch her in the face Rachel stopped her. Quinn waited for Rachel outside and the heated confrontation inside took place

"Do you think you're smart?" Rachel asked "coming here, insulting all of our talents and insulting my friends because if you think that you've got a perfect nose then I'd get yourself out of this situation or else I might just break it" Rachel said now getting angry

"What are you going to do Preggers?" she said laughing mockingly

"You have no idea what I'm capable of" Rachel said stepping closer to the mean girl in front of her

"Oh I think I do" Mara replied regarding Rachel's pregnant belly. That was the final straw for Rachel so she slapped Mara hard

"You're so lucky you're pregnant" Mara spat at Rachel as she clutched her cheek

"No Mara, you're lucky that I'm pregnant or I would actually stuff a potato sized orange up your pretty, little cheerleading ass" Rachel spat back "So don't you dare belittle me" Mara left the room leaving Rachel stood alone, she took her face in her hands and began to cry. Puck eventually arrived and cuddled Rachel from behind and whispering in her ear whilst his neck sat on her shoulder

"It's going to be ok" Rachel was hysterically crying and this managed to calm her down, she rubbed his head with her hand and let the other rest on top of his on her belly. Rachel sighed as she felt his breath on her neck and looked up at him and kissed him softly on the lips

"Thank you" she said hugging him, Puck rested his neck on her head and replied

"About what" he asked laughing a little

"For being there, performing that song really made me happy" Rachel laughed and the two remained motionless for a second in the choir room embracing one another's issues and the main issue that was in-between the both of them.

**Hope you liked this chapter, so getting down to business so far the highest scoring names are...**

**Nate (4 votes)**

**Jonathan (3 votes)**

**Josie (3 votes)**

**Please keep leaving your opinions you've still got loads of time, just thought I'd let you know the current results, keep voting xxx**


	9. Friends With Benefits

Chapter 9

Rachel had been to an ultra sound earlier that day and when getting home, she stuck it on the fridge with a star shaped magnet. Even though it was only about 2 months old, it was the most beautiful thing Rachel had seen, she loved it and she couldn't wait to see her baby. She had to inform Puckerman about her situation, shit he was probably more into this baby than she was which made her slightly annoyed, but she could understand why. She quickly called him and he arrived over, she covered his eyes and led him to the kitchen, she eventually uncovered his eyes and tunefully sang

"Tah-da" she emphasized the baby picture which Puck stared at for what seemed like forever

"The baby looks just like Beth" Puck laughed, although Rachel's face turned a little bitter "what's wrong?" he asked curiously

"You are always comparing our baby with Beth, who's gone and this baby is going to mean so much more to me, call me selfish, but I didn't know Beth and I can totally understand why you want our baby to perfect like her, but to me this baby is already perfect" Rachel whispered grabbing a glass and filling it with water and downing it in one.

"Thinking it was a shot?" Puck laughed sarcastically

"You have no idea" Rachel exaggerated leading herself to the lounge and sitting on the couch, grabbing a magazine "Oh my god what the fuck is wrong with that girl" Rachel said sighing, flicking through the pages. Puck laughed and lifted took the magazine from her grasp and threw it on the pile "Woah dude, don't start shit you'll regret" Rachel warned, but all Puck could do was laugh

"Look Rach I just wanna know how you are" Rachel looked away from him "is that so wrong?" Rachel stood up from the couch and looked him right in the eye

"Look Puckerman, we may be having a baby together, but we are not an item and I choose to believe that" Rachel said a little harshly, Puck knew she was deadly serious but he pretended not to care

"What can't I be concerned about my baby mama?" Rachel raised an eyebrow at the name and he quickly corrected himself "Sorry, the baby mama" Rachel smiled and headed back to the kitchen and grabbed a coupled of grapes

"So how are you and Mara?" Rachel asked jokingly, but also quite interested at his answer

"We aren't anything at the moment, she refuses to talk to me and whenever I do see her she's plotting a diabolical plan to probably try and kill you" Rachel nearly choked on a grape with laughter

"Wow Noah Puckerman actually just said diabolical" Rachel said in a mocking English accent "Well if she wants to make my life hell, then I'll simply just burn her bra while she's wearing it"

"Can I watch?" Puck asked jokingly

"Yeah in fact you can get the booby prize, literally" Rachel laughed and Puck couldn't help but let a laugh or two escape his mouth.

Rachel arrived home from school after a hard day of cold slushies, stained bra's and a dented social life, she tossed her books on the sofa before heading to the kitchen, Puck had brought her home and the two actully liked spending time together, even if they (meaning Rachel) wouldn't admit it

"So what you doin this weekend?" Puck asked hopeful

"Oh god, there it is" Rachel laughed "There is my way out of a relaxing weekend" she replied sarcastically, punching Puck's bicep playfully; it was harder than usual "Have you been working out?" Rachel asked feeling his arm

"Wow, um yeah, can you keep doing that" Rachel laughed and unbuttoned his shirt "Rachel what are you doing?"

"Look Puckerman, I am horny, you're horny so if we ya know then it benefits both of us" Puck smirked back at her

"What like friends with benefits?" Rachel laughed a little

"Exactly" Rachel said sexily kissing his neck, which made him breath harder and that was when he lifted her onto the kitchen counter and kissed her hard against the lips, which she retaliated by moving his shirt down his arms. Puck then descended his kisses down her neck and across her collarbone, Rachel whimpered a little and that made him laugh kissing her again on the lips. Puck picked Rachel up and pressed her against the wall, banging it a little, but enough for Mrs Denerio to bang back on the wall.

"Sorry Mrs Denerio" Rachel shouted laughing and then kissing Puck again. The two stopped for breath after around about a 20 minute make out, which was awakening for both of them. Puck moved a stray hair from her face and smiled at her

"Okay Puckerman wat up" Rachel asked sitting cross legged on the couch facing him as he re-did the buttons on his shirt

"I have no idea what you mean" Puck replied awkwardly

"Who is she?" Rachel smiled, totally figuring him out

"She's this really amazing person, she's beautiful and really smart, but she doesn't know I like her" completely oblivious to the fact he was talking about her Rachel began to talk to him heart to heart

"Wow you exchanged your balls for a vagina yet Puckerman?" Puck and Rachel laughed in unison until Rachel carried on "okay, anyway seriously I think you need to talk to her, you never know she may have heard you're great at..." Rachel started before she was cut off by Puck coughing a little awkwardly "anyway what I'm saying is be honest because I know you are"

"Thanks Rachel, you know I love you" Puck said hugging her tightly

"Oh I know you do cause if you don't I'd rip out your ball sack" she joked kissing his cheek and laughing.


	10. No Easy Ride

Those Baby Days

Rachel was around about 5 months pregnant and it hadn't been an easy ride, the glares and names she got called at school was enough to make her rethink her whole situation but the only thing that stopped her was the huge bump which was her stomach. Rachel had been homework-aholic lately divulging herself in school work which was definitely not her, but yet as always she ignored everyone's worries and carried on trying to do better rather than worse in school. The worst part of the day was Glee, she loved the music it was just the fact Mara kept cracking pregnant teen jokes at her although most of the time Quinn or Santana would slap her silly.

"Okay guys" Mr Schue started as he dropped his coffee on the table "As you all know Sectionals is a week away and we have to decide who is to be our soloist so all those in favour raise your hand" the only person who did was Mara so Santana literally forced Rachel's hand in the air "alright then Mara and Rachel sing-off on Thursday and this is the big leagues so no funny business" Mr Schue said writing some word on the board that Rachel seriously didn't know the meaning of. Rachel turned to Santana and looked at her annoyed

"What the hell" she whispered just as annoyed as she looked

"Rach you're a great singer and we need you and we especially don't need you waving in the back as that thing" she said pointing to Mara "bringing our rep down" Rachel rubbed her stomach with her hand and looked at Santana

"I'm not promising anything" she said which made Santana grin widely, Puck looked over from where he was sitting to look at Rachel who was busy smiling and stroking her pregnant stomach, but she quickly caught sight of him looking and watched the board as Mr Schue explained what he wanted them to do. Rachel walked out into the hallway once Glee was over to her locker where 'Slut' was spray painted onto her locker which didn't surprise her, she was a bitch and now Karma was taking its cause. She opened it and took out a folder and books before shutting it and walking down the hall to her next class, Rachel began to think she had changed a lot since she started McKinley she used to wear lycra pants for crying out loud and she looked good, but now she wore floaty summer dresses and she had totally calmed down her wardrobe. She really didn't need to stand out especially not in her situation.

* * *

><p>Rachel had been racking her brain for a whole day trying to figure out a perfect song to sing to bag herself the solo, she didn't particularly want it but then she didn't want Mara getting it. She had to design the baby's bedroom and she was freaked about it, she was a 17 year old girl and she was having a baby it was frightening yet somewhere in her heart she found her experience exciting and pleasurable aside from the vomiting, tiredness oh and the craving for ice, it was insane. Puck and Rachel decided not to discover the gender of the baby until it was actually born and so Rachel decided to do a half boy and half girl affect on the baby's room. She had begun painting a single wall light blue to go with the animal wallpaper she had gone for. She had done about half of it when she heard knocking at the front door, her dads had probably forgotten their keys as usual but when she answered it, it was Puck.<p>

"Hi" he said taking in her black leggings, loose white top and then one of her dads blue and white striped work shirts with the sleeves rolled up in a casual sort of fashion

"What are you doing here?" She asked tying her hair into a loose ponytail

"I came to see my girl and my son/daughter" Rachel laughed a little as he stroked her belly, the two decided not to know the gender until the birth after her dads had talked about a family tradition and how her mom didn't know what gender she was

"As cute and flattering as that sounds I do not appreciate the objectification" Puck looked at her confused until she finally explained "I'm not your girl" Puck took her into a hug

"No you're my baby momma and what exactly are you doing?" he asked noticing a radio switched on in the guest bedroom

"Actually um" Rachel said softly "I was painting the babies bedroom" Puck walked in and smiled at the sight he saw

"You're doing a great job" he said sarcastically looking at the tiniest bit of work she had done

"Well excuse me I'm pregnant" she said in defence grabbing a paint brush and handing it to him, before she took one herself and carried on working.

"So why didn't you tell me?" Puck asked suspiciously smirking at the sight of her flinching a little

"Because I heard you got a job" She said softly taking in his expression "Yeah I heard" she shrugged "and I figured you didn't need more work your mom has been on my back about you being tired when you got home, I felt awful"

"So that's why you've been ignoring me for 3 months" Puck asked looking her up and down

"Yeah well not only that, you got a job to pay for all the baby stuff and you didn't tell me, I thought you'd stolen it or you'd borrowed it from one of your dodgy dealer friends and it was just a matter of time before you went missing mysteriously and turned up 4 years later after a 2 year jail sentence" Rachel took a breath, god those damn baby hormones made her slightly paranoid about the future especially.

"Baby I promise I will always be there for you and the baby you're not getting rid of me that easy" Puck assured her "You know we'll be the hot Jewish family" Rachel laughed at this before he said "But you know I'll be the hottest Jew" he said running his hand through his hair. Rachel laughed at this and playfully ran her paint smothered brush across his face

"Well now I think the only person who should find you attractive would be a smurf" Rachel laughed again and Puck just smiled in playfulness before grabbing his paint brush and wiping it over Rachel's face.

"Bring it on" he said before she grabbed the whole paint can and threw it over Puck, the two laughed uncontrollably, Puck had to scoop blobs of paint off himself to then wipe on Rachel

"Anything but the hair Puckerman" Rachel screamed into the room, but nevertheless he covered her in Blue Paint, the two stood motionless laughing still until Rachel said sarcastically "Great I've got blue highlights in my hair" Puck took his hand in her hair and picked up the blue strands and laughed

"You know you suit them" he joked a little laughing as she did before kissing her lips tenderly, they pulled away and Puck began to walk out

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked laughing slightly

"I'm going to take a shower because I think that your paint is seeping into my pants and unless you want me to actually become a smurf I think I should go take a shower" he replied which made Rachel die laughing. After he left Rachel looked at the practically destroyed room there was paint everywhere and the baby hormones heightened there and then and she began to cry and before she knew it she was dialling her doctor's number.

_"Hello" _Dr Henshaw answered

_"Dr Henshaw I was wondering if" _Rachel paused and took in a breath, sniffling a little "_if you have any suggestions on adoption" _

There was a silence

_"Rachel are you sure, I mean you've got to think seriously about this"_ Rachel felt tears coming back and then suddenly Puck grabbed the phone out of her hand and said down the line

_"Sorry it's the baby hormones" _and with that he hung up and looked at Rachel

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Puck asked annoyed

"I don't know" Rachel sobbed

"Rach why would you want to put our baby up for adoption?" Puck asked sternly

"My baby Puckerman, my baby" Rachel said in the heat of the moment regretting it afterwards, Puck felt his fist clench

"Rach why?" He shouted this time shocking her

"Because" Rachel began shouting "If we can't paint a damn baby bedroom without fucking up then how the hell on earth are we going to raise a kid" Rachel then with anger in her eyes, Rachel then took her chance and left the room, heading to the bathroom whilst messing with strands of hair trying to untangle them.

Rachel rinsed the paint from her hair and stood looking at herself in the mirror she had had a while to think it through and Puck was right, the baby hormones were crazy as shit and as much as she'd hated to admit it she had to apologise, rubbing her baby bump she smiled lightly

"Just me and you, me and you" she kissed her fingers then tapped her belly, when she exited the bathroom moving a strand hair from her face she saw Puck working in the baby room, he had no shirt on and he was painting the walls

"Oh my god" Rachel said happily, shocked and in a gaspy sort of fashion

"Do you like it?" Puck said hopefully. Rachel couldn't find the words to describe how pleased she was, the mess it was before practically made her cry so to see it in a brighter light felt good.

"It's beautiful" Rachel then turned to face Puck "Look Puck I'm sorry it was the baby hormones and I never want to give away my baby, I never want to feel what Quinn felt loosing the most perfect thing you've ever had" Rachel smiled a little through forming tears "And I want you as part of the baby's life" Puck suddenly brightened up and Rachel laughed as he took her into a warm hug.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Okay guys so thank you so much for your reviews and story alerts I really appreciate it, so what do you think about the story so far? And if you're wondering here are the top 3 names...**

**Nate (5 Votes)**

**Jonathan (5 Votes)**

**Josie (4 Votes) **

**so if you prefer a different name get voting you have around about 2 weeks left go..go..go**


	11. Those 3, Important Words

**A/N- I'm so sorry for the wait guys, like I said in the Author Note, my computer completely just went and I've been writing all the chapters for this story in my notepad and so I'm using my grandma's computer to type them up and let you guys read. I hope you guys think the chapter was worth the wait...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

It was their final showdown, it wasn't about who would sing the solo, it was all about proving themselves especially Rachel. As Rachel's solo performance, Mara had just finished her very lively rendition of Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper and received a reasonable amount of applause from the Glee Club, but most of it coming from Mr Schue. Rachel took in a deep breath and Mara brushed past her as she left the stage, but Rachel stopped her

"Mara that was really good" Rachel said softly receiving a mild smile from Mara who carried on walking, Rachel smiled and made her way to centre stage where she heard Santana yell

"Go Rach!" Rachel smiled and nodded to the band and the music for her started so she began singing

_**Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air  
>I know I can count on you<strong>_ Puck smiled at the lyrics and watched Rachel noticing every detail _  
><em>_**Sometimes I feel like saying "Lord I just don't care"  
>But you've got the love I need To see me through<strong>_

**_Sometimes it seems that the going is just too rough_**  
><strong><em>And things go wrong no matter what I do<em>**  
><strong><em>Now and then it seems that life is just too much<em>**  
><strong><em>But you've got the love I need to see me through<em>**

**_When food is gone you are my daily need_**  
><strong><em>When friends are gone I know my saviour's love is real<em>**  
><strong><em>You know it's real<em>**

**_You got the love_**  
><strong><em>You got the love<em>**  
><strong><em>You got the love<em>**  
><strong><em>You got the love<em>**  
><strong><em>You got the love<em>**  
><strong><em>You got the love<em>**

**_Time after time I think "Oh Lord what's the use?"_**  
><strong><em>Time after time I think it's just no good<em>**  
><strong><em>Sooner or later in life, the things you love you lose<em>**  
><strong><em>But you've got the love I need to see me through<em>**

**_You got the love_**  
><strong><em>You got the love<em>**  
><strong><em>You got the love<em>**  
><strong><em>You got the love<em>**  
><strong><em>You got the love<em>**  
><strong><em>You got the love<em>**

**_You got the love_**  
><strong><em>You got the love<em>**  
><strong><em>You got the love<em>**  
><strong><em>You got the love<em>**  
><strong><em>You got the love<em>**  
><strong><em>You got the love<em>**

**_Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air_**  
><strong><em>I know I can count on you<em>**  
><strong><em>Sometimes I feel like saying "Lord I just don't care"<em>**  
><strong><em>But you've got the love I need to see me through<em>**

When Rachel finished she was smiling widely holding her baby bump as the Glee Club rose to their feet clapping, even Mara, Rachel looked down to her baby and whispered

"We did it" giggling a little as everyone ran onto the stage cheering and laughing as Quinn hugged Rachel from behind in a more sisterly sense than friends. Santana was yelling

"Now that is how you do it bitches" Brittany and Santana were jumping as they too hugged Rachel. Rachel was laughing so hard, she had never felt so happy in her whole life, she felt like she belonged to a...a...family. Just as the thought lingered in her head Mr Schue caught everyone's shouting

"Guys" more than once, but finally the mumbling stopped and everyone's attention was on Mr Schue "Okay so Rachel and Mara both performed phenomenally, but the person I thought that stood out would have to be Rachel" everyone applauded, Rachel smiled and turned towards Mara who looked a little disappointed, Rachel then took to the stage nervously

"Thank you guys for making me do something I couldn't have imagined doing 4 months ago and thank you for being so supportive because frankly I was a bitch to you all, but I'm a changed person for once in my life I feel like I belong to a family where we aren't blood related" Rachel was still smiling with tears forming in her eyes "And I just want to congratulate Mara who did an amazing job and really I think she deserves the solo" everyone gasps except for Puck who just smiles at Rachel and claps making everyone look at him and for Rachel to shake her head for him to stop. It was an awkward moment, but yet it made everyone laugh including Rachel.

"No Rachel you deserve the solo, you totally out sang me this time" Mara smiles and Santana totally just bursts

"Damn! What up with this bitch?" Mara just snorted a laugh and exclaims to the group leaving

"Oh, she might have out sung me now, but I'll be ready for Nationals" Mara winks to Rachel who laughs and proceeds to hug her girls and then move off to class which incidentally was Study Hall and Rachel desperately needed to study for her Trigonometry exam, but seriously she didn't understand why the hell she needed to even know what Trigonometry meant. Anyway so she made her way to the library as, from what she'd heard, it was quiet and besides Miss Riley, the librarian went on break almost every 5 minutes so she'd get some alone, alone time. She was writing down notes when Puck grabbed a stool and sat next to her

"Hey, how's my baby doing?" Rachel in full concentration mode covers his mouth with her hand to stop him from talking and then carries on her calculations

"Well he/she is doing fine" Rachel said once done and then scribbling down more notes that made no sense

"Actually I was talking about you, but it's all good" Puck said looking at Rachel who was busy reading Chapter 28 in her textbook

"Look Puckerman I need to study because if I am going to go to college then I'm gonna at least know the relationship between the angles and sides of triangles, apparently" Puck just smiles at her and laughs a little "What's so funny?" Rachel asks annoyed

"For the first time you said our baby and it's got a nice ring to it, don't ya think?" Rachel raises a eyebrow and smirks

"Well don't be too hasty because I have been reading a textbook on triangles for the last 20 minutes" Rachel jokes picking up her pencil then seeing the sad look on his face before putting down her pencil and folding her arms "but from my point of view Puckerman you're gonna be a good father, regardless of what anyone thinks" Rachel smiles and then carries on scribbling down leaving Puck smiling like a dumbass. "Okay you can go now" Rachel says dismissively gathering up her sheets of paper and putting them in her folder

"Thank you" Puck finally says, kissing her cheek and smiling at her as she clutches her large stomach. "Hey so before I go, since you're like acing Math and stuff, I was wondering if you could tutor me, cause I need to ace it, for my kid" Rachel smiles and begins to scribble something down on a sheet of paper

"Sure, come by tomorrow and I'll see what I can screw into that obviously dormant brain of yours" Rachel and Puck join in a meaningful laugh before Puck cuts in

"I was wondering actually if you could come by my house" Puck rubs his head awkwardly watching as Rachel's face suddenly turns to a frown

"You're mom hates me, it's pretty obvious" Rachel says softly "I don't think she'll want a pregnant girl in her house" Puck sighs

"Well she's just gonna have to deal with it" Puck says exiting the library leaving Rachel alone and smiling.

* * *

><p>Rachel arrived at the Puckerman residence bang on 4 O'clock and she could already hear Puck's mother shouting from outside<p>

"I refuse to have that slut in my house" Rachel swallowed hard, that comment really stung but nevertheless she wiped away the negatives and knocked on the door. She heard Puck quickly say to his mother

"Please mom just be civil, don't you say everyone deserves a chance?" God didn't they know the door wasn't sound proof, but anyway Rachel stood and was kindly greeted by Puck who ushered her into the hallway. Deborah Puckerman stood raising an eyebrow at the brunette that stood before her, Rachel felt a little uneasy around this woman, but she was a different Rachel now and like Puck said she deserved a chance.

"Hi Mrs Puckerman" Rachel greeted sweetly

"Hello Rachel" Deborah replied not so courteous as Rachel had been, but then what did she expect all that Deborah saw her as was a slut and most likely a dumb one at that.

"I'd just like to thank you Mrs Puckerman, obviously this really hasn't been easy for you and your son, but I can't go back into the past and change it and if I could I wouldn't because inside me right now the most beautiful baby is growing, healthily at that" Deborah's gaze lightened as she saw Rachel's genuine feelings for this baby

"I'm sorry too Rachel, I haven't been treating you fairly and I should really be giving you my full support, it's just that what that Quinn girl did to my first grandchild really..." Deborah was in full emotion mode that she couldn't finish the sentence

"Hurt" Rachel said giving Deborah a sympathetic look "With all due respect Mrs Puckerman, Quinn hurt too, for a long time and I as a teen mom too won't spit on her decisions because we all make mistakes but it's how we decide to face them that's the issue" Rachel said softly before turning to Puck and saying "So you ready for some hardcore math?" Puck laughed a little and led Rachel upstairs and into his room. Deborah stood motionless for a moment retracing the last couple of minutes of her and Rachel's conversation and she had a quick enlightenment _Rachel Berry was a wise, kind-hearted and above all respectable young lady, when she put her mind to it. _

Rachel remembered Puck's room from the time they did the _deed _and noticed everything was in the same place

"So what do you need to learn?" Rachel asked looking around with her arm resting comfortably on her hip whilst the other supported it

"Well it's just these algebra equations and quadratic ones that I really can't get my head around" Rachel laughed at the confusion in his voice and took a seat next to him at his desk

"You know if someone would have asked me to help them with this sort of stuff a year ago, I would have probably spat on them. I guess this baby has done me some good" Rachel laughed working with Puck on a particularly nasty form of Algebra. It had been about half an hour since Rachel arrived and suddenly there was a knock at the door

"Who be that?" Puck yelled analyzing a method Rachel had shown him

"You want your damn milk or not?" a little girl yelled from the other side of the door

"Coming midget" Puck said standing up

"Hey no, you finish that question and I'll get the refreshments" Rachel said pushing him back into his seat and walking over to the closed bedroom door before opening it and revealing an adorable little girl with pigtails, she looked around 6-8 and you could tell the resemblance she and Puck had

"Hey you're not my brother" the little girl said looking Rachel up and down

"I sure hope I'm not" Rachel giggled softly

"Well here's your milk" the girl said handing Rachel the multi coloured tray or drinks

"Thank you" Rachel said placing it on a chest of drawers nearby

"Is my brother as thick as everyone thinks?" the little girl asked smiling at Rachel who bit her lip

"I don't believe that, you're brother can achieve more than he thinks if he puts his mind to it" Rachel whispered, but Puck could very well hear and smirked at her enthusiastic comment

"I knew it" the little girl said giggling and jumping up and down "Oh and by the way, hi I'm Rebecca" Rachel smiled at her adorableness and replied

"Well hi Rebecca I'm Rachel, a friend of your brothers" the little girl giggled

"I know when girls say 'friend' around me when they're with Noah, they really mean hook up" Rachel smiled gobsmacked and laughed

"No sweetie, I'm really just his friend" Rachel hated to be the bearer of bad news and this little girl gave one of the saddest pouts ever

"Oh, well that's too bad because you're really pretty" Rachel blushed and whispered into Rebecca's ear

"You know what Rebecca you're brother is lucky to have such a pretty and obviously very smart younger sister" Rebecca smiled and ran off laughing as her little legs struggled to make it down the stairs. Rachel turned back to Noah who was sitting back in his seat with his hand behind his head in a cocky sort of manner

"You done?" Rachel asked, Puck nodded and so she walked over and picked up the notebook scanning his answer and working out

"Well fuck me Puckerman, you got it" Rachel exclaimed obviously excited, she then high fived him really hard

"I never thought I could ever do Algebra like this, thanks so much Rachel, I owe you" Rachel smiled and flipped her hair back comically

"Why thank you" she said grabbing a glass of milk before sitting back down in her chair and smiling up at Puck. Puck then grabbed a glass and lifted it in the air

"I propose a toast to my not so stupid self" Rachel raised her glass and said

"Hell yeah" Puck smirked and the two bumped glassing before downing their milk

"Oh and another thing" Puck started watching Rachel wipe some milk from her upper lip with her sleeve "I propose a toast to our baby" Rachel smiled softly and stood up lifting her empty glass

"Absolutely" Rachel said softly in response taking both hers and Puck's glasses in her hands and then putting them on the table and looking Puck right in the eye.

"Okay this is totally random but, if I tell you something you promise not to freak or laugh or do anything" Rachel said obviously worried, which also made Puck worry

"Okay, I promise to be an emotionless thing" Puck struggled to say out loud, Rachel nodded and got herself ready to say it

"I've never felt this way about anybody before and its killing me, it really is because I've never known what this felt like before I met you and now I just want to embrace it" Puck smiled at Rachel who was struggling to find the words, but said it anyway "I love you Noah, I mean I really do" Rachel let out a breath of relief as she averted her gaze to the floor and smiled as she thought she'd never have the courage to say it. Puck was speechless, his eyes were practically bulging from his sockets and all he had the courage to do was to grab Rachel by the arms and kiss her, which he did. "I take that as a, I'm okay with it" Rachel said smiling up at Puck who laughs and moves a stray hair from her face

"Yeah and much, much more" Puck says smiling down at Rachel before his smile turns more disappointed

"What is it?" Rachel asks hoping he won't change his opinion

"Now I owe Hummel $20 damn it" he then looks at Rachel's smirk and throws it over his shoulder saying "Fuck it, you're worth more to me than $20" Rachel smiles and the hugs Puck taking in his warm milky scent.

"So now that I've put aside my pride and told you something I've never told anyone else, what do you say we do about it?" Rachel asks raising an eyebrow, obviously interested in his opinion

"I say that we forget what people may say and be a family, with this baby" Puck then goes to his knees and kisses Rachel's stomach whispering "You know I love your mommy and you very much" Rachel giggles at this and strokes her belly

"Not long till we have the most adorable little baby crawling and sprawling all over the floor" Rachel laughs and then Puck goes onto his feet and says directly to Rachel

"You know a few months ago when we were 'friends with benefits' well I told you I was in love with someone right?" Rachel a little concerned replies

"Right"

"It was you, it's always been you" Rachel then leans forward and kisses Puck, softly on the lips and again on the cheek

"You should have told me how you felt, wait that was my advice to you and you didn't follow through, come on" Rachel says sarcastically

"I just didn't think you would have felt the same way, I mean being honest you were a rock back then and now having the emotional hiatus of Mount Kilimanjaro I guess you've learnt that it's okay to love people and grow attached" Rachel gaped at his deepness

"Seriously? Well that's what I get for complimenting you're not so stupid facade" Rachel laughs embracing him again with another hug.

"Anyway, so how's my babies doing?" he asks quickly stealing another peck from Rachel before walking her and himself back downstairs

"Well right now I'd say we're both overly excited" Rachel replies picking up her bag at the front door and watching as Puck opens the door for her

"Well I guess I'll see you at school" Puck says kissing her at the door and then watching her walk down the path from his house to the main street

"Bye" Rachel says reluctantly waving as she begins to walk home. Puck closes the door and smiles seeing his little sister stand before him

"Did Rachel just leave?" Puck nods covering his eyes with his arm as he laughs with great happiness "God dammit and she was decent too" Rebecca shrugs and then notices her brothers change in behaviour he's more than happy. She's about to leave when Puck practically lifts her in the air and begins blowing raspberry's on her stomach as she laughs yelling "Mommy, Noah's trying to eat me again".

* * *

><p><strong>Next time...<strong>

**New Directions go to Sectionals**

**Rachel goes into Labour **

**And Puck makes some pretty bad decisions**


	12. OK DROP EVERYTHING AND PANICK!

3 Months Later...

Santana was still processing the news that her boy Puckerman and her girl Rachel were an item, they had been going out for like 3 months but still she was still astounded. They weren't exactly subtle about it either, take the other day Rachel was hanging out with the Glee Girls on the bleachers, as per usual, watching the guys play football and then as soon as they finished Puck immediately ran over and the two started making out in front of everyone. They also did the same thing in Glee, god the two of them together could compete for America in a make out championship, but most of the school had gotten used to it and even Mara hadn't bitched for a while which everyone thought a blessing. Mr Schue had been holding hour long booty camps after school in order to prepare for Sectionals and because Rachel was 8 and half months pregnant they all agreed it was a bad idea she actually do some of the choreography Brittany and Mike came up with, so she just watched and laughed mainly at Puck and Finn who just couldn't get it right.

"5, 6, 7, 8" Mr Schue yelled watching as the club, danced in perfect unison to the beat of the music the band was playing. Mercedes began to struggle, but no one really noticed so she carried on making that same mistake and Rachel looked sympathetically at her as she kept struggling.

"Okay, okay hold it" Rachel said standing up and making her way next to Mr Schue

"What is it Rachel?" Mr Schue asked concerned and visibly annoyed

"Are you going into labour?" Puck asked worriedly, Rachel laughed replying

"If I was in labour you'd know it anyway so I don't think we all get the first 8 beat sequence for the second verse, cause no offence guys but it looks sloppy" everyone looked at each other and murmured whilst Rachel looked at Mercedes and winked, she mouthed a thank you and turned her back to the group saying "Do you mind if I have a go at the part, the moves aren't so vigorous so there's no chance of me hurting myself"

"Are you sure?" Mr Schue and Puck asked in unison obviously concerned

"Yeah, positive" Rachel then took her place in-between Puck and Mercedes and waited for the music to come and for that particular bit Rachel showed Mercedes what she was doing wrong and watched as she progressed. The session ended and Rachel grabbed her bag and was met by Puck's arms wrapping around her from behind and hold her tummy, whilst he kissed her shoulder.

"What you did was pretty awesome for Mercedes" Puck grinned

"I don't know what you're talking about" Rachel said sarcastically turning around to face him and kissing him on the lips. She pulled away to hug him but was greeted by the nasty sensation of sweat and tiredness "You stink" Rachel said not-so-subtly, receiving a laugh from Puck who grabbed his kit and walked out of auditorium with Rachel under his arm

"Well so would you after spending an hour trying to dance like Mike" Rachel laughed at this remark and said enthusiastically

"We are so going to win Sectionals, I sense it" Puck then smiled and looked down at the brunette girl under his arm

"You bet babe" Puck replied as he helped her into his truck and drove away.

1 Week Later...

As Rachel stepped down from the bus with the help of her boyfriend she couldn't help the massive grin that covered her face, New Directions was fantastic and they were going to win. Mr Schue got the program and a stage hand sent New Directions to their dressing room that had about 8 mirrors, 2 racks for their costumes and a monitor to watch the performers they were up against. This year according to the program they were against Vocal Fever and Rhythm Junkies, strange names but any competition was sure to be good. Rachel and the girls made their way to the bathroom in order to get changed and whilst in their Rachel could hear their snide comments about her current appearance

"Just another slut we're gonna beat" one whispered to her friend, but loud enough that Rachel could hear and retaliate

"You know generally when you want to bitch behind someone's back you don't let them hear" Rachel commented with pride

"Who asked you?" a blonde girl answered back

"Oh, okay Barbie you talk about me, then generally it is my business" the girls scoffed and moved in closer to Rachel

"What you got shortie?" Rachel smiled and before she could answer Santana came up from behind her

"She's got a friend from Lima Heights and did I mention I've got razor blades hidden in my locks, so unless you want to lose your wound free complexion I'd move your asses before I kicks them" Santana said fearlessly

"Bitches" Tina said from behind Rachel, receiving an appreciative smile

"Nice one chica" Santana replied moving her arm around Rachel

"Thanks San" Rachel said thankfully as the two arrived back in their dressing room. The boys were wearing white dress shirts, black trousers and hot pink ties whilst the girls wore three-quarter length black dresses with white polka dots and a hot pink ribbon around the middle with their hair in puffy curls from where they had brushed it after it being curled. Everyone gathered around the monitor as the host introduced the competition

"_Ladies and Gentleman welcome to Western Ohio's Sectional Championship of 2011 based at Alexander Domino High School and without further a-do I introduce you to our first competitors Vocal Fever" _the crowd applauded and Vocal Fever began to perform. Rachel took deep breaths as her body became paralysed with cramps

"You okay babe?" Puck asked nervously kissing her forehead

"I will be thankful for when this baby comes out of my stomach so these cramps won't keep paralysing my body" Rachel moaned as she pushed her stomach softly trying to control the pain, but only receiving a kick from little baby Puckerman/Berry. There was a knock at the door and Mr Schue adjusted his tie as he opened the door

"Right you guys are up" everyone swallowed and made their way to the stage just briefly spotting, through the curtain, the end of Vocal Fever's final number. Rachel took a breath nervously; Puck entwined their hands together and kissed her knuckles

"Give it all you got" Rachel nodded as the host introduced New Directions. They all walked on assuming their positions, Rachel took centre stage and stared into the crowd watching as people murmured obviously noticing her pregnant belly. The music begun and Rachel performed her pitch perfect rendition of 'What a Feeling' by Alex Gaudino and Kelly Rowland receiving a standing ovation from the crowd as she smiled and moved into her dance position as Mercedes and Santana began to speak as the opening played to their song

"_Hey Mercedes, we don't do anything nice and easy" _

"_We sure don't Santana"_

"_We always do things nice and rough" _

"_Yeah Girl" _

"_We prefer to think of this song as an opportunity to do things our way" _

"_Ooooh I feel a little Tina coming on"_

"_You got that girl, now listen closely cause we're gonna start nice and easy"_

"_But we're gonna end it nice and rough"_

_Santana: Left a good job in the city  
>Workin' for the man ev'ry night and day<br>And I never lost one minute of sleepin'  
>Santana, Rachel and Mercedes: Worryin' 'bout the way things might have been<em>

Mercedes: Big wheel keep on turnin'  
>Proud Mary keep on burnin'<br>New Directions Guys: Rollin', rollin', rollin' on the river New Directions Girls: Rollin', rollin', rollin' on the river

_Tina & Quinn: and an ah do do do, da do do do, da do do do _

_Mercedes: Cleaned a lot of plates in Memphis  
>Pumped a lot of tank down in New Orleans<br>But I never saw the good side of the city  
>'Til I hitched a ride on a river boat queen<br>_

_Santana: Big wheel keep on turnin'  
>Proud Mary keep on burnin'<br>New Directions Guys: Rollin', rollin', rollin' on the river  
>New Directions Girls: Rollin', rollin', rollin' on the river <em>

_Tina & Quinn: and an ah do do do, da do do do, da do do do  
>New Directions: If you come down to the river<br>Artie: Bet you gonna find some people who live  
>Finn: You don't have to worry 'cause you have no money<br>Mara : People on the river are happy to give_

Santana: Big wheel keep on turnin'  
>Mercedes: Proud Mary keep on burnin'<br>New Directions Guys: Rollin', rollin', rollin' on the river  
>New Directions Girls: Rollin', rollin', rollin' on the river<p>

_Tina & Quinn: and an ah do do do, da do do do, da do do do_

Rollin', rollin', rollin' on the river  
>Rollin', rollin', rollin' on the river<br>Santana & Mercedes: Rollin', rollin', rollin' on the river

The lights dimmed for a second or two so the kids could get back into their positions for the final number. The audience clapped until the music began for New Directions final musical number which was Beautiful People by Chris Brown

_Artie: Everywhere, everywhere, everywhere I go  
>Everywhere that I've been, the only thing I see is<br>Is beautiful people, Finn: beautiful people  
>Sam: Beautiful people, Puck: beautiful people<em>

Finn: Don't you know? Don't you know?  
>Beautiful, don't you know?<br>Don't you know? Don't you know?  
>Beautiful, don't you know, know, know<p>

Sam: Live your life, live your life  
>Let that love inside<br>It's your life, it's your life  
>The beauty's deep inside, inside you<p>

New Directions: Don't let 'em bring you down, no  
>The beauty is inside you<br>Don't let 'em bring you down, no

New Directions Guys: Don't you know? Don't you know?  
>Beautiful, don't you know?<br>New Directions Girls: Don't you know? Don't you know?  
>Beautiful, don't you know, know, know<p>

Know, know, know

Guys: Know, know, know  
>Girls: Know, know, know<br>Guys: Know, know, know  
>Girls: Know, know, know<p>

Puck: Take your time, take your time  
>Take your sexy time<br>Don't lose your head, lose your head  
>Your beauty's deep inside, inside you<p>

New Directions: Don't let 'em bring you down, no  
>The beauty is inside you<br>Don't let 'em bring you down, no

Guys: Don't you know? Don't you know?  
>Beautiful, don't you know?<br>Girls: Don't you know? Don't you know?  
>Beautiful, don't you know, know, know<br>Know, know, know

Guys: Know, know, know  
>Girls: Know, know, know<br>Guys: Know, know, know  
>Girls: Know, know, know<p>

Mike: Beautiful people, beautiful people  
>Brittany: Beautiful people, beautiful people<p>

Quinn: Live your life, live your life  
>Let that love inside<br>It's your life, it's your life  
>Got to play it right<p>

New Directions: Beautiful people

All the crowd were screaming, especially the ladies when they finally finished all panting from their exhilarating performance, they all bowed in unison and exited the stage. They all joined in a meaningful group hug, after finally watching Rhythm Junkies perform they all felt a sudden vomiting feeling as the winners would soon be announced. Everyone made their way back onto stage gripping each other's hands tightly. The host took the golden envelope from the judges and cruelly announced 3rd place slowly

"_In third place we have...Vocal Fever!" _Rachel released a breath of relief and shut her eyes as the members of Vocal Fever took their trophy and left New Directions and Rhythm Junkies on the stage.

"_Finally the winners of this year's Western Ohio Sectional Championships is ...The New Directions" _all New Directions screamed running to take the trophy, Tina and Mercedes were crying and Rachel watched as the Rhythm Junkies watched sorrowfully as New Directions claimed the giant trophy.

Finn and Kurt were holding a 'New Directions Victory' celebration at their house although Kurt had invited his long-term boyfriend Blaine Anderson (aka Warbler) after The Warblers had lost out, by 1 vote to Vocal Adrenaline at their Sectionals. The party was a hoot and many people got drunk, except for Rachel and Quinn who decided to leave the party early, go home and eat a pizza whilst watching Breakfast at Tiffany's. They apologised to Kurt who wasn't at all mad about it and the two got up and left, everyone from New Directions came except Mr Schue and Mara who incidentally was held up by another Party. Most people had fallen asleep in very strange places, Santana was face down on a bean bag, Brittany was on the top of a shelf, they sure hoped she didn't believe she was a cat and Lauren was asleep, stood up how strange! They guys were just sat laughing for no particular reason and then an intoxicated idea came to Sam

"Why, why don't we just go to a bar and get as drunk off our asses and make out with girls we're never gonna see again" he stuttered most of it out, whilst everyone else laughed

"You might not be dating anyone Sam, but if Quinn caught me I'd lose my balls, seriously" Finn announced getting up and leaving

"So you in Puckerman?" Sam asked hopefully and looking at him with his large green eyes

"No, Rachel's pregnant and I really love her, anyways what happened to innocent Sam who loves Mercedes?" Puck asked interestedly hoping to change the subject and not making him look like a complete pushover

"She said she didn't love me and now she's dating Shane, you know the bulldozer" Puck let out a breath and stood up looking down at Sam

"Just a couple of drinks and quick make out's cause I can't let Rachel know about this" Sam smiled brightly.

Puck awoke the next morning to the sound of loud banging on his door, his Ma and Rebecca had already left for mother-daughter bonding camp and he was home alone for 2 weeks. Puck sat up and stretched feeling the bed move next to him, he quickly lifted the covers to reveal Mara who was curled up sleeping he must have slept with last night. HOLY CRAP! Puck thought to himself as thoughts came flooding into his head. YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT PUCKERMAN! FOR ONCE COULDN'T YOU KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS! YOU ARE GONNA FREAKIN GET IT! RACHEL DESERVES BETTER THAN YOU! Puck then heard his phone beeping in his pocket; well he still had his jeans on so it mustn't have gone as far as he thought it might have. He saw it was Rachel and answered it hesitantly

"Rachel, I've gotta tell you something" he said seriously and then he heard her scream

"Ok" she said almost painfully "But it's gonna have to wait, Noah my water broke and right now this piece of bundle and joy really wants to get the hell out of my insides" Rachel yelled down the phone in her calm voice. Puck found he couldn't breathe but quickly yelled down the phone

"Rach I'll be right there, even if it kills me" Puck hurriedly pulled a shirt over his head and ran to the door putting on some shoes and getting in his truck. _Damn it Puckerman you've seen this before, calm the fuck down _but as Puck thought about it, he kept on panicking_. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Ok hope you guys liked this chapter and the winning name will be revealed in the next chapter**

**Next Time:**

**Rachel gives birth**

**Puck lets his conscience get the better of him **

**Mara shows her evil side**


	13. Welcome To The World Baby Puckleberry

Chapter 13

Rachel tried to breath even as the nurse said, but she didn't exactly understand as she had never given birth before and if it was down to her she would never do it again as it was painful as hell. Quinn was gripping one hand and was holding it tight; Santana and the rest of the Gleeks were outside in the hall awaiting news, whilst Puck was kind of paralysed. Rachel screamed several times and when the doctor finally said

"Rachel you're doing great, I can see the head, 2 more pushes" Rachel couldn't help but think, _about fucking time! _Rachel screamed again as she pushed with all her might, but it was hard and it felt as though this baby was never going to come out.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere Santana was pacing like a nervous wreck hoping her Diva was alright, Kurt was doing the same whilst Brittany watched a magic trick Artie showed her leaving her dumbfounded. Santana chuckled and suddenly heard Rachel scream at the top her lungs, obviously this baby was larger than they first thought, but when she finally heard Quinn exit the delivery room with a massive smile on her face they all felt relieved.<p>

"It's a boy" she stated happily running over to Finn and hugging him happily

"Can we see her?" Santana and Kurt asked in unison as they both held onto the handle

"Well I'd wait an hour or so, so Rachel can properly meet her son" Quinn advised them as she took a seat on Finn's lap and cuddled up to him. Santana and Kurt sighed

"What should my Facebook status be 'my best friend just had her beautiful baby boy' or 'welcome to the world Baby Puckleberry'?" Brittany asked as she held her phone in hand

"The Second One" everyone said in unison laughing.

* * *

><p>Rachel happy cried as she held the most beautiful baby in her arms, her dads had brought the video camera and were currently filming the most beautiful moment. Puck had come through and had been at Rachel's side through it all, he was also happy crying as he watched the cute little bundle of blood and mess squirm in Rachel's arms. The baby had Puck's hazel eyes and nose, but Puck could definitely tell this little guy had Rachel's talent you could tell by the lungs on this guy, he was screaming but was still the most adorable thing in the world.<p>

"Hello" Rachel said shaking the little baby's hand with her finger tip

"What do want to call him?" Puck asked softly watching as Baby Puckerman settled into Rachel's chest.

"Oh yes Rachel Hun, you have to name him something spectacular" her dad beamed bringing the camera closer taking the picture of this adorable baby

"Nate, yeah most definitely Nate" Rachel beamed, Puck smiled at Rachel and then turned to leave when Rachel stopped him suddenly

"Don't leave, please" Rachel said rocking Nate a little to get him to sleep

"We'll leave you two alone" Rachel's dads said happily together leaving the room and shutting the door after them. Puck walked back over to Rachel, moving a strand of hair from her face and kissing her forehead and cuddling her.

"He's perfect" Puck stated stroking his sons head softly

"Thank you Captain Obvious" Rachel joked

"There's the old Rachel we know and love"

"Yeah" Rachel laughed "My mom would have been very disappointed knowing the first words her Grandson heard was Mother f****** God!" both Puck and Rachel laughed softly

"Rachel there's something I have to tell you" Puck started taking in breath as though he was about to be sick

"What is it?" Rachel asked softly and just as Puck was about to tell her his mother barged through the door

"Where's my Grandchild?" she asked happily, turning to see Rachel holding the most beautiful baby boy "Oh, he's beautiful" Deborah Puckerman burst into tears of joy hugging both Rachel and Puck "Can I hold him?" she asked hopefully receiving the thumbs up from Rachel. Rachel sat up in the hospital bed and watched as Deborah smiled brightly at the little baby in front of her "Well at least I know this baby will most definitely be of the Jewish Faith" Puck chuckled as did Rachel who hugged Puck from his side.

"What did you want to tell me?" Rachel asked softly grabbing his arm and wrapping it around her neck. Puck took in a deep, thoughtful breath and sighed

"Nothing" he said painfully _you asshole Noah Puckerman_ Puck thought to himself as she watched Rachel slowly drift off to sleep.

Rachel was visited by all her Glee mates except Mara who apparently had a hang-over but she didn't mind, no one knew she would give birth today. Santana and Kurt immediately loved Nate, just by looking at him through a glass window which was quite an achievement considering it was Santana and Kurt. Rachel and Nate were discharged from hospital a week later as Nate was a month premature and the doctors just wanted to check he'd be ok. After arriving home Rachel spent a whole month off of school so she could be with Nate and look after him like a proper mom, but it was harder than she could have ever imagined and this honestly made her respect motherhood and female empowerment more. Rachel barely had time to eat before Nate would scream at the top of his lungs begging for milk or for his nappy to be changed, don't get her wrong Rachel loved Nate more than anyone in the world but seriously she was tired and sometimes scared because she didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p>Back at school the Glee kids were being slushied more and more frequently ever since Rachel gave birth and Puck was on the receiving end mainly.<p>

"What the fuck Karofsky!" Puck yelled slamming Karofsky into the lockers

"How's your baby momma doin, do you think after she puts the baby down she'll have some time to spend with little Dave?" Karofsky asked cruelly grinning at Puck, who lifted his arm up to punch Karofsky hard until Santana stopped him

"Come on Puckerman, Rachel and Nate wouldn't want you to get suspended and besides when Rachel gets back I'll let her use one of my razors to cut off his balls" Santana said evilly winking at Karofsky who actually looked rather scared. Puck reluctantly put down his fist and walked away from the scene and into the bathroom where he cleaned himself off, when he finally left he was greeted by Santana.

"How long have you been waiting there?" Puck asked a little sarcastically

"Ignoring that obvious question, when are you going to visit Rachel?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow

"I don't know, soon" Puck said hastily

"Woah, woah, what was that Puckerman?" Santana exclaimed looking Puck dead in the eye

"What the hell are you talking about Satan?" Puck asked desperately trying to avoid Santana's interrogation

"No, you listen to me Puckerman what's up with you, before Nate was born you were desperate to spend every second of every day around him and you were all bubbly and you made me want to punch you every day, but as soon as he'd born you're avoiding visiting him and Rachel" Santana was practically fuming and luckily the hallway was empty so no one heard Puck blurt out

"I slept with Mara, San" Puck looked painfully at his best friend and her reaction.

"You slept with that thing" Santana spat

"It was an accident, Sam mad me go with him to a bar when I was drunk and so he got me more drunk and I can't remember anything" Puck mumbled averting all eye contact with Santana

"What the hell is wrong with you Puckerman" Santana shouted in the hallways

"I don't know, but I can't face Rachel, she deserves better, way better" Puck sighed watching as Santana's face suddenly softened "I'm a screw-up San, first with Quinn and now with Rachel, I'm a fucked up mess" Puck said sinking down the locker onto the floor practically in tears and Puck never cried.

"Well considering you were sexting your best friend whilst with Quinn, in our case that doesn't necessarily count as cheating" Santana tried to lighten up the mood as she sat next to her best friend on the floor

"What do I do San?" Puck asked helplessly scraping away the tears on his cheek with his bare arm

"Either you tell her and break her heart or if you love her as much as you obviously do then you don't tell her" Santana replied softly, getting up and then helping Puck up

"San, I don't want to tell her" Puck said softly withstanding the urge to just break into a million pieces and be done with this

"I can't say I'm happy with your decision Noah, but I trust you're doing the right thing" Santana said clutching the books she had to her chest and walking off silently

"Damn her" Puck whispered out-loud, sighing as he hit the back of his head against the lockers.

* * *

><p>Puck was leaving school when suddenly there was a huge commotion, as Puck made his way into the hallway he was stunned to find everyone staring at him, some laughing and the Gleeks shaking their heads as if to say <em>you dickhead! <em>Puck's phone then suddenly beeped and he opened it to find a picture of him and Mara making out on his bed, underneath it was a detailed description from Mara about what they did and also it was signed by Jacob Ben Israel.

"Holy Fuck" Puck said loudly, sprinting down the halls to the choir room, where Quinn, Mike and Finn were all hunched over Quinn's phone

"What the hell is wrong with you Puckerman" Quinn snapped

"I know Quinn, I ruined your life and now I've ruined Rachel's and guess what I'm a fuck up" Puck said back slamming his fist against the wall. Suddenly they all heard yelling as Santana pulled Mara into the choir room by her hair

"You bitch" Santana screamed at Mara who was lifting herself up off the floor

"What I only told the truth, I'm guessing Rachel doesn't know" Mara said in her usual bitchy tone

"Back off Mara" Quinn stated loudly as she stood up from her chair in a threatening manner, it took both Mike and Finn to get her to sit back down

"And by the way Rachel doesn't know and there is no way she'd ever going to know" Kurt stated walking into the choir room clutching his phone "Rachel's been through enough and we all know she'd actually kill all of us if she did find out"

"Well it's all over the internet and besides what's keeping me from telling her?" Santana snapped her head towards Mara who had her hands on her hips and was showing total attitude

"Well, Miss Mara, you tell Rachel and I swear to god you'll lose that hair" Santana snapped loudly launching herself at Mara, but being pulled off screaming by Sam and Puck

"Get out of here Mara, we don't want you here" Kurt snapped, Mara watched as the whole room nodded their heads

"We trusted you Mara, we were your friends and Rachel helped us see the better side of you and then you go and do something stupid like this" Tina said deliberately to hurt Mara's feelings. With that sting to the chest Mara left the choir room with holding painful tears that were ready to fall.

* * *

><p>Almost a week later the whole Puck and Mara thing had totally died down and the latest gossip was about Jacob Ben Israel actually making the Cheerios, which was quite unbelievable. Puck still hadn't been to see Rachel, but as soon as school was over he was going to go visit her and his son, but what he didn't expect to see was Rachel and Nate, at school. The Gleeks were gobsmacked to see Rachel, she looked tired but was still really beautiful with her hair in a messy bun, she was carrying Nate and stopped outside Principal Figgins office<p>

"Rachel what are you doing here?" Sam asked hugging Rachel and playing with Nate who enjoyed playing with his lips

"Actually I came to catch up on some work and uh then I thought I'd go home and do it" Rachel laughed yawning

"Tired?" Sam laughed

"You think?" Rachel said rolling her eyes at his comment

"Anyways I gotta get to class, I'll see you later Rachel" Sam beamed as he began to walk away

"Oh Sam wait can you tell Noah that his son's getting restless" Rachel said walking back over to the office and grabbing her work from Amy, the secretary. As Rachel was leaving she heard music coming from the Auditorium and so being her curious self she decided to go and investigate, she opened the door quietly and sneaked in. No one noticed her and she watched in delight as the Glee Club practised their numbers for Regionals, they were fantastic. She was hoping to slip out without anyone noticing, but Nate decided right there and then that he'd start to cry. Everyone looked up to Rachel and Nate

"Rachel" they all exclaimed happily running off of the stage to greet the Diva

"Rachel" Mr Schue said happily hugging her "So what do you think?"

"You guys are amazing, but I'm scanning the room and I'm unable to find a certain mo-hawk" Rachel said, scanning the crowd and her gaze officially landing on Puck who was cowering in the corner "What Puckerman? Don't you wanna see your son?" Rachel asked seriously holding Nate out to him. Puck stepped forward and claimed his son before watching Rachel smile

"Ok guys, I thought you were great, now lets get back to the choir room so Rachel can help us plan for Regionals, what do you say?" Everyone nodded including Rachel and everyone made their way to the Choir Room

"Um I'm just gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be right back" Rachel said kissing Nate's hand before heading to the bathroom. She was in the cubicle straightening herself out when she heard cheerleaders come in, she was about to leave when she heard them talking

"It's Puck who I feel sorry for, he's still going to have her and that baby to look after" one laughed whilst the other replied

"But didn't he like cheat on her with Mara, I mean the video was all over Jacob Ben Israel's blog, I mean why didn't he cheat on her with an actual pretty girl" the two had obviously finished their make-up and then left in annoying giggles. Rachel remained in the cubicle unable to breath, she felt tears come to her eyes; _it can't be true_ Rachel told herself _he said he loved you and you've had a beautiful baby together_ Rachel then decided to see if their bitchy comments were true and got out her phone typing in Jacob Ben Israel's site and hesitantly clicking it. It opened with a massive picture of an afro and different links, so she clicked Puck/Mara drama, she watched as they made out half naked on his bed. Rachel blinked through tears, she couldn't breathe, the only person she'd loved had cheated on her and Rachel opened the cubicle and looked at herself in the mirror. She was tired and looked awful. She washed her hands and walked back into the choir room, watching Puck and Santana talk to their son, without thinking Rachel went up to Puck and slapped him, really hard.

"Rachel?" Puck questioned softly, obviously aware she was angry at him

"Rachel what's wrong?" Mr Schuester asked taking in her angry expression and tear stained cheeks

"You're a liar Noah Puckerman, a stinking liar" as Rachel cried, Nate cried and everyone in Glee Club sensed drama, big drama.

"Rachel calm down" Mr Schuester said softly looking around the room

"Shut up Mr Schue" Rachel yelled and then turned to face the rest of the club "You all knew and none of you decided to tell me" Rachel yelled taking her son

"You'd been going through so much; you didn't need to know" Santana started before she was cut in by Rachel

"No Santana, I had the biggest right out of anyone to know and don't say you were doing it for me because none of you were, all you cared about was me staying in the Glee Club, I trusted all of you and this is what you do" Rachel was hysterically crying and yelling and at this point she had stormed out of the choir room, closely followed by the everyone.

"Rachel wait" Puck yelled as Rachel made her way to the car

"No, I trusted you most of all, I trusted you with my heart and then you go and break it" Rachel clicked Nate's seat belt and slammed the door "And you can all forget me being in New Directions because I never want to see a single one of your faces again, I hate you all" Rachel yelled at the whole club. Santana, Kurt and Quinn looked the most hurt out of everybody and they all watched as Rachel left and let's just say they felt worse than crap. When Rachel arrived home she saw her dads had left to go Grocery shopping, but Rachel was too focused on the fact her son was crying his eyes out. Rachel shut the door to their house and put her back to it, that's when she lost it and slid down the door crying her eyes out clutching Nate to her chest for dear life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- OOOOOOH SO MUCH DRAMA! I thought I'd make this chapter extra dramatic as it's the 'big reveal' anyways I hope you guys didn't hate it, please review I honestly really appreciate the time you spend telling me what you thought of my story, it means a lot. Also I'd like to thank everyone who voted for the Baby Name and all those who voted for Nate well I hope you like the name Nate Puckerman, I think it has a nice ring to it, don't you?**

**Next Time:**

**New Directions go to Regionals, without Rachel**

**Rachel returns to School**

**Blaine and a mystery person join New Directions**


	14. Her Return

Chapter 14

Rachel had focused on nothing but Nate for the past months, considering she had no boyfriend or friends for that matter. Sure they lied to her and she took the fact he cheated on her a little too dramatically, but she had her reasons. Her fathers had been there more than ever, but still they had to work and so most days they weren't at home, but Rachel appreciated they didn't hate her after being a spoilt, selfish daughter before moving to Lima. Rachel had received texts from Santana and Kurt a lot and had around 40 missed calls and texts from Puck, but she didn't want to talk to any of them. Rachel was settling Nate in his cot when her father's opened the room and whispered

"Rachel hunny can we talk to you?" Rachel nodded and left the room as silently as possible and sat on a chair by her fathers

"What is it?" Rachel asked innocently

"You're going back to school" Rachel's eyes bulged out of their sockets, she couldn't go back, what about Nate? What about Noah?

"I can't go back to school, what about Nate?" Rachel asked hurriedly

"I'm quitting my job, because Rachie-bear you need to get your education and you've missed a whole 2 months worth of schoolwork by either neglecting it or just too busy to do any" Rachel's heart sank, her dad was right being a mother wasn't an easy job especially when you were in high school

"And besides Rachel" her other dad started "we hear you cry yourself to sleep every night, you need to sort everything out with your friends and Noah" Rachel hands turned cold at the thought of having to see him every day and also seeing the Glee club and not being involved with them. Rachel still remembered the night he turned up on her door-step

_*flashback*_

_2 Months Prior _

Rachel hadn't been feeling well the past week or so, breaking up with Puck was the hardest thing she's ever had to do as well as breaking her friendship with all her so called 'friends'. Rachel heard a knock at the door, her dads were out and she wasn't expecting anybody, but due to curiosity she had to open the door. As soon as she did, she regretted letting temptation get the better of her

"Rachel" Puck said awkwardly as he stuffed his hands into his jean pockets

"Puck" Rachel retorted, Puck winced at the name she called him sure it was his nickname but that was to only the people he didn't love in one way or another

"I'm so sorry Rachel" Puck started obviously painfully sorry for what he did, but Rachel didn't want an apology she knew he was sorry

"I forgive you" Puck immediately lit up "But I can't love you Noah, you broke the only thing of me that was irreplaceable, but you still have my heart Noah and I can't get it back" Rachel was feeling very emotional but wasn't going to let a tear fall.

"Rachel I love you, I always have, Mara took advantage of me when I was drunk, or that's what I kind of remember" Puck was looking for every possible way to excuse himself so he could be with the woman he loved

"I'm sorry Puck, but I can't do this not again, I can't let someone have my heart because it hurts too much when it breaks" Rachel felt a soft tear fall from her eye. Puck walked forward to Rachel, but she stopped him with her hand on his chest

"How's Nate?" Puck asked softly, watching as Rachel smiled

"Just go inside, it's not my place to tell you, you can't see your own son" Rachel said softly walking into the house and bringing Nate out into the living room. Puck smiled and got onto his knees to play with his son

"Most girls would have screamed in my face and refused to let me see my son" Rachel smiled a little before standing straight

"Well I'm incredibly angry at you, but you deserve to be happy Noah and if Nate makes you happy then you deserve that. And besides you missed out with Beth and Nate is the only thing that reminds me I was loved once" Rachel lightly smiled and then knocked her mother-side into gear "Okay well I'm going to bed, Nate needs to be in his cot in about half an hour and if he starts crying he'll wither need his diaper changing or he needs milk and if that's the case I have some of my breast milk in the fridge, just pop it into the microwave for a couple of seconds and it should be okay" Puck laughed a little, Rachel had changed from trouble teenager to full on responsible adult "What are you laughing at?" Rachel asked hoping she hadn't made herself look totally stupid

"Nothing, you've just changed" Puck answered honestly watching as a weak smile pulled at Rachel's lips

"Well I'm still the sleepy Rachel I used to be, so good night" Rachel said awkwardly walking up the stairs and nodding off to sleep.

_Present _

Rachel looked at herself nervously in the mirror, she was going back to school and had to endure mocking from the cheerleaders and jocks as well as watching her ex-friends talk about her behind her back. Rachel was also pretty sure she'd get her first slushy soon enough; according to Kurt it was icy pain beyond explanation. _Great_. Her dad had waved her off and she had drowned Nate in goodbye kisses, she couldn't imagine leaving him alone, it hurt too much. As she opened the doors to McKinley High School she felt all eyes on her, she'd just come back after having a baby and frankly had no trustworthy friends. She walked past Tina, Artie, Mike and Kurt not making eye contact and just walking straight ahead. She had lost all her baby weight and looked as slim as she had coming to Lima, but something made her have this indescribable glow. She saw all the cheerios rush out of the gym giggling and once they all set eyes on her, they all stopped in their tracks and just watched her walk past. Rachel sighed in relief when she reached her locker; this business of coming back to school was more nerve racking than she previously thought. She entered the combination to her locker and took out some text books she'd left at school since she'd been looking after Nate. She noticed the picture of her and Noah, messing around and slowly took it down to inspect it further. She used to be so happy and now all those feelings she ever had were gone and so she crumpled up the picture and threw it at the trash can, not realising it never made it into the can. Puck was walking in the hallway when he saw a familiar brunette walking to what he suspected was the Math room. Sure he and Rachel were kind of on good terms, but that didn't stop him from feeling like a douche bag whenever he saw her. She had crumpled a piece of paper and threw it towards the bin, although it didn't land in it and then, after the bell rang and he was alone in the hallway, he went over to the paper ball and opened it to reveal the photo of him and Rachel messing around. Instantly without thinking he shoved the picture in his back pocket and hurried off to class, things had been different for Puck since Nate had been born; he actually did school work now, as he wanted to be a role model for his son.

Mr Schue was late to Glee rehearsal again, but people didn't care as they got to talk more about the return of a petite brunette.

"She looks well" Quinn added into the conversation honestly

"No, she looks tired" Kurt retorted watching as everyone looked down silently

"How the hell are we going to compete at Nationals if we are 2 people down, ever since Zizes' ankle decided to get better and Mike had to quit New Directions because of his dad" Finn interjected trying to change the subject

"Shut it Hudson, is Nationals all you can think about?" Santana asked coldly, sending a glare to Finn who was comforted a little by Quinn who knew he meant well

"Nationals is exactly what you guys should be thinking about, we have precisely 3 weeks and we are 2 members short, any bright ideas?" Mr Schue asked hopefully as he watched all the Gleeks shrug and sink into their seats.

"I have an idea" Kurt smiled as he read the text Blaine had just him. "Come on guys we have a little performance to see in the Auditorium" Kurt lead the way

"Great new members" Mr Schue smiled as the Gleeks piled into the auditorium to find Blaine on centre stage, wearing a black leather jacket, jeans and sunglasses and then there was the band behind him.

"Thank you for coming" Blaine said coolly "We hope you like it" Blaine emphasized the first part then turned his head to his left. Blain gave a quick nod and the band began to play, in one swift movement he swiped off his glasses and threw them off stage before singing

_Blaine: I guess I just lost my husband_  
><em>I don't know where he went<em>  
><em>So I'm gonna drink my money<em>  
><em>I'm not gonna pay his rent<em>  
><em>I've got a brand new attitude,<em>  
><em>And I'm gonna wear it tonight<em>  
><em>I'm gonna get in trouble<em>  
><em>I wanna start a fight<em>

_Rachel: Na na na na na _Then to everyone's surprise Rachel walked onto the stage in a cream lace dress with a leather jacket and heels

_Blaine: I wanna start a fight_  
><em>Rachel: Na na na na na<em>  
><em>Both: I wanna start a fight!<em>

_Rachel: So,_  
><em>So what I'm still a rock star<em>  
><em>I got my rock moves<em>  
><em>And I don't need you<em>  
><em>And guess what<em>  
><em>I'm havin more fun<em>  
><em>And now that we're done<em>  
><em>I'm gonna show you tonight<em>  
><em>I'm alright<em>  
><em>I'm just fine<em>  
><em>And you're a tool so<em>  
><em>So what<em>  
><em>I am a rock star<em>  
><em>I got my rock moves<em>  
><em>Both: And I don't want you tonight<em>

_Blaine: Unh Check my flow Uohhh_

_The waiter just took my table_  
><em>And gave it to Jessica Simps<em>  
><em>I guess I'll go sit with drum boy<em>  
><em>At least he'll know how to hit<em>  
><em>What if this song's on the radio,<em>  
><em>Then somebody's gonna die!<em>  
><em>I'm going to get in trouble,<em>  
><em>My ex will start a fight<em>  
><em>Rachel: Na na na na<em>  
><em>Blaine: He's gonna to start a fight<em>  
><em>Rachel: Na na na na<em>  
><em>Both: We're all gonna get in a fight!<em>

_Rachel: So,_  
><em>So what I'm still a rock star<em>  
><em>I got my rock moves<em>  
><em>And I don't need you<em>  
><em>And guess what<em>  
><em>I'm havin more fun<em>  
><em>And now that we're done<em>  
><em>I'm gonna show you tonight<em>  
><em>I'm alright<em>  
><em>I'm just fine<em>  
><em>And you're a tool so<em>  
><em>So what<em>  
><em>I am a rock star<em>  
><em>I got my rock moves<em>  
><em>And I don't want you tonight<em>

_Both: You weren't there_  
><em>You never were<em>  
><em>You want it all but that's not fair<em>  
><em>I gave you life<em>  
><em>I gave my all<em>  
><em>You weren't there, you let me fall<em>

_Both: So, so what I'm still a rock star_  
><em>I got my rock moves<em>  
><em>And I don't need you<em>  
><em>And guess what<em>  
><em>I'm havin more fun<em>  
><em>And now that we're done<em>  
><em>I'm gonna show you tonight<em>  
><em>I'm alright<em>  
><em>I'm just fine<em>  
><em>And you're a tool so<em>  
><em>So what<em>  
><em>I am a rock star<em>  
><em>I got my rock moves<em>  
><em>And I don't want you tonight<em>

_Rachel: No no_  
><em>No no, I don't want you tonight<em>  
><em>Blaine: You weren't there<em>  
><em>Rachel: I'm gonna show you tonight<em>  
><em>I'm alright<em>  
><em>Both: I'm just fine<em>  
><em>And you're a tool so<em>  
><em>So what<em>  
><em>I am a rock star<em>  
><em>I got my rock moves<em>  
><em>Rachel: And I don't want you tonight<em>

The auditorium was silent and many of the Gleeks were still gobsmacked to see Rachel audition to re-join New Directions.

"That was great guys" Mr Schuester praised them as he stood up and clapped

"So what made you change your mind?" Santana asked as Rachel hugged Blaine

"That's a long story actually" Rachel smiled as she told the story.

_Flashback_

_Rachel was sat in the Lima Bean, sipping on some strange tasting coffee, as she tried to complete her history assignment. She could hear people talking about her and turned around to see a group of students from McKinley staring holes into her back. She heard their giggling and criticism and tried to ignore it until some of her coffee flooded the table and her history assignment. _

"_Bloody hell" Rachel huffed as she struggled to dry the papers with her sleeve, then someone handed her a napkin_

"_I think you might need this" the guy smiled and Rachel took the napkin thankfully_

"_Thanks" Rachel smiled as she pressed the napkin onto the table and watched as it quickly soaked up the liquid_

"_Is this seat taken?" the guy asked hopefully, Rachel nodded with a smile and motioned for him to sit down_

"_So thank you for helping me, plenty of people wouldn't even give me a second glance" Rachel laughed as she seemed to vaguely recognise this guy_

"_It's ok, Rachel right?" he asked as he folded his arms and looked at her_

"_Yeah, I knew I knew you from somewhere, Blaine right?" she smiled as he nodded, laughing a little "So Blaine, what are you doing in this part of Lima?" Rachel asked suspiciously _

"_Actually I'm starting at McKinley tomorrow and I only know Kurt and you" Blaine sighed and watched as the students behind Rachel were still laughing at her "Do they ever stop?" he asked stunned_

"_No, but once you get pregnant you kinda get used to it" Rachel said sadly as she packed away her stuff in her bag "Well it's been fun meeting you properly Blaine Warbler, but I need to get home to my son" _

"_Wait Rachel, re-join New Directions" Blaine said bluntly, watching as Rachel's face turned furious_

"_Why? So they can humiliate me and lie to me, I don't think so" Rachel said harshly putting her bag over her shoulder_

"_I know what they did was wrong, but they did it because they cared about you Rachel, they still care. Kurt was on the phone to me for 4 hours crying about how he hurt you and I even heard Santana beat up a guy who called you slut" Blaine was speaking honestly and that's what hurt the most, she knew Kurt and Santana cared about her, but she never understood how much. Rachel stood in silence staring at the floor "Just think about it and give me a call" Blaine said softly as he handed Rachel a slip of paper, presumably with his phone number on it. _

_End of Flashback_

Rachel had called Blaine almost instantly after getting home and the two arranged a number to audition with, together.

"So Mr Schue, are we in?" Rachel asked hopefully

"Absolutely, how can I deny that?" Mr Schue asked with enthusiasm that made him seem crazy

"And I'd just like to say, I'm sorry" Rachel apologized as she disappeared behind stage.

"We got our B back" Santana smiled as she high-fived Kurt and squealed with Quinn in excitement. Puck sprang from his seat and sprinted behind the stage probably trying to find Rachel, and everyone just sat back in their seats and Santana broke the silence by saying "this is gonna be good"

Rachel was unzipping her dress when Puck came up behind her

"Hey" he said softly, watching as she hurried to cover up her chest

"What the hell" she shouted "Turn around" she demanded, watching as Puck smiled and lifted his hands in surrender

"Nothing I haven't seen before" he joked, Rachel shot him a death glare and he got the message, and so turned. "I just wanted to say, you were fantastic and you looked really hot in that dress" he internally smacked himself for his remark, but when he heard Rachel laugh he actually felt ok with it

"Thanks and you can turn around now" Rachel said as she pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail.

"Rach, I still love you" Puck said honestly and watching as Rachel's eyes looked away painfully

"Please Noah, we've talked about this and I can't keep saying no, over and over because it hurts too much" Rachel said sadly, looking at the floor awkwardly

"I'm sorry Rach, but I'm going to fight for you, every hour of every day and I'll show you how much I love you" Puck promised, disappearing before Rachel could reply.

* * *

><p>Rachel was in the Lima Bean with Quinn who was having a relationship crisis with Finn, who was, according to Jacob-Ben Israel's blog, cheating on her with someone on the swim team.<p>

"I just don't know what to do Rachel" Quinn said helplessly as she buried her face in her hands "I love him, but I don't want to be a hypocrite by questioning him, I should trust him, but I can't deny the evidence in front of me" Quinn whined as Rachel looked at her sympathetically

"Look Quinn the way I see it guys like to screw over girls and are just plain assholes so I would just move on" Rachel said bluntly as she sipped at her drink

"Wow, I never knew girls could bitch and moan so much" Rachel and Quinn followed the voice to a guy leaning against the counter, who was listening in on their conversation

"Excuse me, but our conversation is none of your fucking business" Rachel said a little pissed as he laughed and stepped closer towards their table

"I'm just really nosy, that's the only bad point about me" the guy said arrogantly as he smirked at the two girls

"Wow I think I just got blinded by your ego" Rachel shot back, watching as he laughed. Rachel examined this guy further, recognising his uniform-Dalton Academy's to be precise.

"Well I think everybody around this neighbourhood knows Rachel Berry" he said smugly as he looked Rachel up and down

"Sorry to burst your over-sized egotistical bubble, but who the hell are you?" Rachel asked evidently pissed off

"I'm Sebastian, leader of the Warblers from Dalton Academy and you're Rachel Berry, I've heard a lot about you and I saw you at Sectionals you have a rare talent, but then there's New Directions and they suck" Quinn coughed and Rachel laughed

"Look Sebastian, what do you want? Because I was enjoying a drink with my friend Quinn" Rachel snapped as Quinn shifted uncomfortably in her seat

"Oh so this blonde beauty is Quinn Fabray? Anyway so Quinn can I speak with Rachel alone please?" Quinn scoffed and looked at Rachel who nodded

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Rach" Quinn said sending a glare to Sebastian before exiting the Lima Bean.

"So what exactly do we need to talk about?" Rachel asked interested

"It's Interesting how you forgave them all so easily" Rachel's gaze softened as he hit that particularly fragile spot of conversation "it's just after what Puckerman and the rest of your 'team' did I would have thought you'd hate them" Sebastian was speaking quite cruelly, but Rachel knew how to handle herself, his ego was a rat and she had be the poison that killed it "If I was you I'd honestly consider my proposal of helping me"

"And what exactly would I be helping you with?" Rachel asked interestedly

"I just need to know what New Directions are planning for Nationals, so we, The Warblers can do better" Sebastian stated, watching Rachel intensely

"And what exactly do I get out of this?" Rachel asked desperately trying to avoid answering

"You get back at your 'so-called' friends who lied to your face and broke your fragile heart" Rachel let out a hitched breath and shook her head in disbelief, he was a rat

"Look Seb-tan I don't do other peoples dirty work and besides as much as I was hurt for what they did, they're still my friends" Rachel replied harshly and stood up from her seat to storm out until Sebastian stopped her

"Just think about it, ok and get back to me" he handed her a piece of paper and left before she could, she looked down at it and considered ripping it up, until she found herself stuffing it into her pocket and quickly leaving the Lima Bean to get home to Nate.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooh tense chapter, hope you guys liked it and I'd just like to apologize for not updating for awhile, I've been seriously busy with school but I've got half-term to look forward too and I promise to update as soon as I can<strong>

**Next Time:**

**Guys vs Girls sing-off**

**Rachel arranges a meeting with Sebastian **

**Puck arranges a surprise for Rachel **

**And an unexpected kiss!**


	15. Guys Vs Girls Part I

Chapter 15 Part 1

Rachel had been back at school a week or so and she'd had a lot on her mind, the whole Puck thing as well as this weird Sebastian guys offer. Suddenly she heard gasps echoing through the hallway and turned around to see Mara dressed in ordinary clothing and no Cheerio's uniform to be found. According to Jacob-Ben Israel's blog Miss Sylvester had found out that Mara was apparently 'pregnant' though nobody knew for sure. The week Rachel had came back, she had experience her first, real slushy and it was more painful than words could describe. Luckily it had occurred when she had a free period and so spent her free hour cleaning off; she never knew blue syrup could be such a menace. She spotted Azimio heading straight towards Mara carrying the dreaded blueberry slushy and in one swift movement she was covered head-to-toe in the icy drink. Laughter then settled in the hallway as chunks of ice and syrup flooded the floor and a single tear fell from Mara's eye. Everyone scattered in the hall as the bell rang for first period, Rachel looked over and her mind and heart were battling over what she should do. She finally gave into her heart and walked over to Mara, taking her hand and then leading her into the girl's bathroom.

"Why did you help me?" Mara asked as Rachel handed her a paper towel to dry her, now clean face

"You're lucky I did help you" Rachel smiled as she handed Mara her slushied clothes

"I was such a bitch to you and you go and help me like that" Rachel rolled her eyes at the obvious remark "You were supposed to laugh with the others, but you helped me. That's not how high-school is supposed to work" Mara seemed a little dramatic over the situation

"Look Mara, I helped you because you needed it, 2 years ago I would have spat in your face and laughed, but I've changed and I hope one day you'll change too" Rachel said softly as she made her way to the door. She stopped when she heard Mara's sniffling "Mara it was just a slushy" Rachel tried to comfort her, but she just seemed to cry harder

"It's not that, my reputation is ruined, I've lost everything in one stupid night" Mara sobbed as her mascara trailed down her cheeks

"I heard" Rachel said flatly

"How did you cope with it Rachel?" Mara asked desperately "The stares, the mocking, the way people judge you, it makes me want to cry"

"I didn't cope, in fact I wanted to punch the heck out of anyone who said a thing about me, but getting angry isn't the answer" Rachel sighed "In reality I didn't need to get angry, I had friends, I had people that loved me and I was going to have the most beautiful baby to hold and have for myself, who else in the school could say they had that. I would have found myself selfish lashing out at people who told the truth, I was cheap and I was a bitch, but my baby changed me so much and I love him" Rachel smiled at the thought of Nate and looked to Mara who still looked like a mess

"It's funny because I've never had any of that, even my mom hates me" Mara cried as Rachel hugged her

"Well maybe you should let people love you Mara, you're a closed box and you need to open and let people in, because if you don't you'll regret it. I know I did for a very long" Rachel said softly into Mara's ear as she wiped her eyes "Ok sweetie you're a strong person and you need to let go of your pride and learn to love people" Rachel said enthusiastically standing up and pulling Mara to her feet

"The truth is I'm scared Rachel, what if my baby hates me like everyone else" Mara worried as she wiped away the mascara marks on her face

"I promise Mara, your baby will be the most loyal thing in the world" Rachel promised throwing her bag over her arm as she got ready to leave the bathroom

"I never meant to hurt you Rachel" Mara blurted out to Rachel

"I know" Rachel replied softly and a little reluctantly

"It was a drunken mistake and I'm so sorry" Mara apologised sincerely, Rachel nodded accepting her apology

"I forgive you" Rachel said softly, watching as a small smile played at Mara's lips

"Why, how can you forgive so easily? It's unbelievable, do you always want to forgive or do you ever just want to hate the world" Mara asked frustrated as she forced a brush through her wet hair

"Please if I could I would hate the world, you know I was like you when I was young, then some crap happened and I changed too much and guess what I blamed everyone for what happened to me, when really I should have just been thankful for what I still had. I came to Lima and more shit happened and I became pregnant and then I wanted to hate the world for what it had done to me, to my body. But then I thought it was my own fault, I was selfish and narcissistic and snarky and I guess the world was paying me back and I'm glad because it made me suffer, but I gained the most amazing, beautiful baby boy in the world and I couldn't imagine life without him now. And that is exactly what's going to happen to you" Rachel put a comforting hand on Mara's shoulder and sighed.

"It's not his" Mara suddenly announced receiving a confused look from Rachel "If you were wondering" Rachel now understood who she was talking about, Puck. Rachel nodded and left the bathroom feeling a sudden urge to shriek with happiness but she knew that there was no chance for them to be together, not after what he did. She was at her locker when she was suddenly approached by her Glee Girls

"Hey guys" Rachel said happily and watched as they all huffed in annoyance. Then her gaze shifted to Santana who looked as though she was ready to kill someone "What's wrong?" Rachel asked worriedly

"B, we need your help" Santana said and Rachel's eyes looked at all the girls who nodded desperately

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_All the Gleeks (minus Rachel who hadn't shown up) were in the Choir Room chatting, whilst Mr Schue wrote a random word on the wall when suddenly Finn piped up saying _"_I just think that the girls get too many privileges when it comes to our songs" Finn moaned, Quinn had broken it off with him and he was beyond annoyed_

"_Shut it Hudson, you're only pissed because Fabray dumped your sorry ass after you cheated on her" Santana stated the obvious _

"_For god sake I didn't cheat!" he yelled "Why are girls such bitches" Finn muttered quietly to himself, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear _

"_What did you say?" Quinn asked obviously offended and pissed off_

"_Come on guys, you have to admit girls are a pain in the ass" Finn earnt himself silence, of course the guys weren't going to agree with him, especially in front of their girlfriends and a certain Latina who had the ability to make a cage fighter scared. "You guys are so whipped, look I like girls don't get me wrong, but if we're going to prove ourselves to teams like Vocal Adrenaline then we need to show that we aren't scared of them and if we're frightened of girls who should love us, then there's no way in hell we're gonna prove ourselves"_

"_In a slightly sexist manner I understand what Finn is saying and I agree" Artie was a little bold in his comment, but then the other guys started agreeing_

"_Woah, Woah stop the bullshit, you're trusting the knowledge of Finnessa who believes Leprachauns live over the rainbow, even Brittany doesn't believe that anymore" Santana said a little angrily as she studied the reaction of the boys_

"_I have learned from my mistakes" Brittany said proudly "And besides it wouldn't make sense that the Leprachauns live with the Unicorns because they are mortal enemies" the whole room went silent as they all stared at Brittany in disbelief_

"_Anyway" Puck broke the silence "Back to Santana's point, pretty much" Puck said shrugging his shoulders dismissively _

"_Guys stop, please we can't crumble 2 weeks before Nationals" Mr Schue pleaded _

"_I thought you'd have a little more respect for girls especially since you're trying so hard to prove yourself to Rachel, even though you know she's moved on Puckerman" Santana spat back to Puck, who stood up infuriated_

"_Why don't you girls just shut your mouths and get back to painting your nails and eating dust" Puck immediately regretted his choice of words and also regretted letting his anger get the better of him_

"_What did you just say?" Santana asked offended_

"_San I didn't mean it" Puck said honestly, sighing heavily_

"_No, for once we girls are standing up for ourselves and we challenge you guys to a sing off"_

"_And what do we get if we win?" Finn asked interested_

"_You get to captain the team" Finn nodded and shook hands with Santana _

"_And if we win, Rachel becomes our captain" Santana announced smugly _

"_Wait whose going to judge it?" Brittany asked awkwardly. They all turned their gaze to Mr Schue, who first of all disagreed completely, but at the urging of the entire group he agreed._

"_This means..." Finn started_

"_War" Santana finished before turning around to exit, using her hair as a whip to hit Finn right in the face. Boo yah! Bitch! Santana thought to herself as she left the choir room with a huge smile on her face. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight the guys were moaning about not having control over the group and started acting like a bunch of little girls fighting over a Barbie doll" Rachel stated rolling her eyes at the cliché sounding argument<p>

"Please Rachel we really need your help" Tina begged

"I'm badass Berry, but I have no idea about woman empowerment and to be quite frank, you beat up a bunch of guys who disrespect you and you do a good job" Rachel smiled at the compliment

"So what's the difference in singing rather than physical violence?" Quinn added at the end, hoping Rachel would get where she was coming from.

"Ok, I'll do it, give me 24 hours and I will have something prepared for us tomorrow, but I'm going to warn you now, no mercy and our rehearsals are going to be brutal. So no back-chat or snide comments" Rachel ordered, receiving gulps from all the girls except Santana, who simply high-fived her.

* * *

><p>Rachel arrived home a little later than usual because the girls had been dead set on not being in the same room as the guys and so Glee was in the choir room and in the math room, Mr Schue with the guys and Miss P with the girls. Rachel arrived home and immediately headed to Nate's bedroom, but was stopped by her father<p>

"Oh no honey, I wouldn't go in there, Nate's just nodded off" her father said politely

"I just want to see him for a minute; I've been away from him all day" Rachel stated, with begging eyes

"Hun I'm thinking of Nate here, poor little guy needs his rest considering he had quite an eventful day with the ducks at the park" her father laughed, in a proud parent sort of way

"But I was going to take him to the park on Friday, we agreed" Rachel said taking the fact her father had deliberately gone behind her back

"I'm sorry pumpkin, but I just thought you've been stressed lately" her dad sighed

"I appreciate what you're doing dad, but he's not your son, he's mine and I wish people would stop telling me if I'm ok to do something or not" Rachel replied a little angrily as she hurried to her bedroom and sank onto her bed. Maybe she was over-reacting, maybe the selfish Rachel was coming back and maybe Nate was better off spending his time with her dad.

* * *

><p>Puck had no idea how to make Rachel fall back in love with him and if he was in her position he wouldn't even consider giving him a second chance, but there was a flicker of hope for them and he wasn't going to give up, not ever. Rachel and himself had arranged for Nate to stay with him for a day so that he could spend more time with his daddy and so that Rachel could catch up on her sleep, because although her dad was there in the day, she was alone with him at night. So he was just waiting around for her to drop Nate off at his house and then he had to think of a plan over the weekend to try and get Rachel back.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time (Part 2):<strong>

**Puck sings to Rachel**

**Rachel and Sebastian meet again**

**Girls V. Guys (Actual Sing Off) **

**(P.S. Can I ask you guys if Sebastian and Rachel should kiss or not, vote Yes or No and I will count all the votes by next week, when hopefully the next part of the chapter will be up!) **


	16. Guys Vs Girls Part II

Chapter 15 Part 2

"Guys we have a serious problem" Quinn said walking into Rachel's living room holding up her phone

"What is it Q?" Rachel asked worriedly

"Don't tell me you're knocked up again" Santana rolled her eyes in boredom

"Ha ha Santana" Quinn said sarcastically as she there aside her previous comment "Anyway, according to Mike's younger sister Melody, she's in my dance class, the guys have managed to convince Mike to help with their choreography" Quinn announced, making all the girls gasp

"That's it we're screwed" Santana said in an annoyed tone

"Come on Satan, we've got Brittany and they've got Finn, I don't think we're finished just yet" Rachel said confidentially as she got up from her chair and walked over to Santana

"Can't you convince Mike to not help with the guys Tina?" Mercedes asked hopefully watching almost all the girls nod in agreement

"I already tried that and I've had no luck, he told me to quit annoying him" Tina said disappointedly

"Wait so you knew Mike was helping the guys, and you didn't think to tell us" Santana asked a little pissed off

"I didn't think" Tina said innocently holding back the tears

"Look Tina it's not your fault, but seriously Tina you can't let Mike or any guy push you around, because we deserve more respect than that" Rachel stated proudly as all the girls nodded in unison

"Sorry Tina" Santana apologized before sitting next to Brittany and receiving a thankful nod from Tina, who now had a smile on her face

"Let's kick some ass" Rachel yelled enthusiastically and was soon joined by the girls in cheers.

* * *

><p>The guys were deep into rehearsal and quite frankly the only person who gave a shit anymore was Finn, who was desperate to get back at the girls.<p>

"Dude we've been through this 50 times, can't we take a break?" Puck asked, annoyed as Finn sighed in response

"Do you think the girls are resting?" Finn asked seriously looking at all of them "Look girls are a brain-ache, they control us and give us mixed messages and are never happy with whatever we do to try and make them happy"

"Well that doesn't give you a right to cheat on Quinn" Sam stated honestly

"I didn't" Finn yelled back, causing all the guys to jump "Sorry it's just, I love Quinn and I would never cheat on her. Whoever said that is a liar and I just want to show Quinn that I never cheated"

"Well challenging pissed girls isn't the right way to do that dude" Puck told him, putting a hand on his shoulder

"In fact I think we've all been treating the girls like crap" Artie shamefully said looking down at the floor

"So what do we do?" Mike asked sending all the guys into deep thought

"Are we going to drop out the sing-off?" Finn asked doubtfully

"No, we're still doing the sing-off, but we're going to put things right with the girls" Puck said winking at the guys.

* * *

><p>It was the day of the sing-off and the highly anticipated event was starting in at least 5 minutes. New Directions were all waiting in the Auditorium for Mr Schue to show up and when he did Santana and Finn walked on to the stage, where Mr Schue who was holding a coin<p>

"Good luck Santana" Finn stated holding out his hand for her to shake, but all she did was roll her eyes and mutter

"Whatever" Mr Schue sighed and turned towards Santana

"Ladies first, Santana heads or tails?" Santana thought for a while before answering

"Tails" Santana announced boldly watching as Mr Schue flipped the coin and caught it with ease, he looked at it before turning to the two opponents

"Heads" he announced making the boys cheered whilst the girls looked sullen "Finn do you choose to go first or do you want the girls to go first?" Mr Schue asked, watching Finn's smile turn into a devilish grin

"The girls can go first" Finn said happily quickly leaving the stage and taking his seat in the audience with the other guys, whilst the girls left their seats to perform on stage. All the girls were dressed in their own interpretation of how they felt, a sort of Fashion of Feelings in Kurt's words. Quinn was wearing a white summer with a black leather jacket and white wedges, whereas Santana was wearing black jeans, a black crop top and black spiky heels, which surprisingly Artie was scared of. Brittany was wearing black baggy pants with a chain, a black crop top and black, white and pink high tops and both Tina and Mercedes were wearing black dresses that touched their knees and hugged in their stomachs, with them they wore black heels. Just before they were going on Rachel thought she'd give them a team talk

"You're going to do amazing guys" Rachel encouraged them, watching as Brittany fiddled with her chain, Tina and Mercedes smiled and Santana frowned

"Aren't you performing with us?" Santana asked nervously

"No" Rachel answered simply

"Well why not?" Santana asked her with a little bitterness in her voice

"It's not my battle" Rachel said softly, watching as all the girls looked at her dumbly

"Yes it is" Tina spoke up

"No it's not, look if you want to show the boys who you guys really are then you don't need me, they'll think you come running to the female badass for help, when really you've got enough anger in all of you to blow them away" Rachel told them watching as they all smiled and looked more confident than before. Rachel took in a breath and left the stage and returned to her seat

"Aren't you performing with them Rach?" Artie asked surprised as Rachel happily took her seat and tucked her legs under herself

"No, they don't need me to be awesome and honestly you guys have shown no respect for them" Rachel said dismissively watching the stage "besides this isn't my fight"

_Tina: Take me, I'm alive  
>Never was a girl with a wicked mind<br>But everything looks better  
>When the sun goes down<em>

_Santana: I had everything_  
><em>Opportunities for eternity<em>  
><em>And I could belong to the night<em>

_Brittany: Your eyes, your eyes_  
><em>I can see in your eyes, your eyes<em>

_Girls: You make me wanna die_  
><em>I'll never be good enough<em>  
><em>You make me wanna die<em>  
><em>And everything you love<em>  
><em>Will burn up in the light<em>

_And every time_  
><em>I look inside your eyes<em>  
><em>You make me wanna die<em>

_Tina: Taste me, drink my soul_  
><em>Show me all the things<em>  
><em>That I shouldn't know<em>  
><em>And there's a blue moon on the rise<em>

_Santana: I had everything_  
><em>Opportunities for eternity<em>  
><em>And I could belong to the night<em>

_Brittany: Your eyes, your eyes_  
><em>I can see in your eyes, your eyes<em>  
><em>Everything in your eyes, your eyes<em>

_Girls: You make me wanna die_  
><em>I'll never be good enough<em>  
><em>You make me wanna die<em>  
><em>And everything you love<em>  
><em>Will burn up in the light<em>

_And every time_  
><em>I look inside your eyes<em>  
><em>(Mercedes: Burning in the light)<em>  
><em>Make me wanna die<em>

_Quinn: I'll die for you, my love, my love _Puck looked over to Rachel who sat uncomfortably in her seat

_I'll lie for you, my love, my love_ Rachel looked over to Puck, meeting his gaze and holding it for a while before focusing on the rest of the performance. _  
><em>

_(Mercedes: Make me wanna die)_

_I'll steal for you, my love, my love_  
><em>(Mercedes: You make me wanna die)<em>  
><em>I'll die for you, my love, my love<em>  
><em>Girls: We'll burn up in the light<em>

_Every time I look inside your eyes_  
><em>I'm burning in the light<em>  
><em>I look inside your eyes<em>  
><em>Mercedes: I'm burning in the light<em>  
><em>I look inside your eyes Mercedes: I'm burning in the light<em>  
><em>You make me wanna die<em>

Rachel got up on her feet and cheered loudly, Mr Schue did the same and wrote notes down whilst the boys got up, ready for their performance.

"Break a leg" Rachel said with a little encouragement and a small smile as she hurried off to hug the girls that were now leaving the stage screaming and cheering.

"Beat that bitches" Santana yelled in triumph sitting down in her seat.

The boys quickly made their way behind stage where Blaine held out their costumes

"Oh hell to the no" Artie stated in a diva-like fashion

"Come on Artie, it's for the girls" Finn tried to encourage him into wearing the clearly unforgiveable crime against fashion. Artie nodded in response and the guys got ready whilst the girls fidgeted in their seats

"Come on Ladies we're waiting" Santana shouted impatiently, just as the music began to play

"Oh my god" Kurt said gobsmacked and not in the good way

"Someone, shoot me now" Santana begged as the boys came onto the stage dressed in something you'd find out of Saturday Night Fever and ginger haired wigs

_Finn: We're no strangers to love  
>You know the rules and so do I<br>Artie: A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
>You wouldn't get this from any other guy<em>

_Sam: I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_  
><em>Gotta make you understand<em>

_Boys: Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down_  
><em>Never gonna run around and desert you<em>  
><em>Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye<em>  
><em>Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you<em>

_Blaine: We've known each other for so long_  
><em>Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it<em>  
><em>Puck: Inside we both know what's been going on<em>  
><em>We know the game and we're gonna play it<em>

_Sam: And if you ask me how I'm feeling_  
><em>Don't tell me you're too blind to see<em>

_Boys: Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down_  
><em>Never gonna run around and desert you<em>  
><em>Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye<em>  
><em>Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you<em>

_Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down_  
><em>Never gonna run around and desert you<em>  
><em>Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye<em>  
><em>Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you<em>

_(Puck: Ooh give you up)_  
><em>(Sam: Ooh give you up)<em>  
><em>(Finn: Ooh) Blaine: never gonna give, never gonna give (Artie: give you up)<em>  
><em>(Finn: Ooh) never gonna give, never gonna give (Artie: give you up)<em>

_Boys: We've known each other for so long_  
><em>Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it<em>  
><em>Inside we both know what's been going on<em>  
><em>We know the game and we're gonna play it<em>

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_  
><em>Gotta make you understand<em>

"Uh that was interesting guys" Mr Schuester said in an unsure tone

"That's what we were aiming for" Artie said proudly high-fiving all the guys

"I seriously want to punch all of you" Santana announced

"San" Rachel warned Santana who piped down "Look it was certainly interesting, but I agree 100% with Santana I wanted to beat the crap out of all of you when you sang that song" Rachel said honestly, watching all the guys share amusing glances with each other

"We hoped you'd say that" Puck announced watching as everyone looked at them totally confused "Well it was a way to say sorry for being assholes, and that you girls deserve more respect and we need to grow up and start treating you like people" all the girls cheered and ran onto the stage

"About freakin time" Tina shouted happily running over to Mike and hugging him "Well I for one thought you guys did a great job and Mike as always you were awesome" Tina praised her boyfriend who couldn't seem to get the massive grin off of his face

"Thanks Tina, I forgot how amazing it felt to be on the stage, rather than watching it and if it's ok with you Mr Schue I'd like to rejoin Glee" Mike asked hopefully watching everyone brighten

"Of course Mike, but what about your dad?" Mr Schuester asked a little concerned

"Well he doesn't need to know does he" Mike stated happily as everyone cheered and carried him off stage.

"Hold up" Santana piped up watching everyone'd eyes role "Don't you be rolling your eyes at me, look all I was going to say was who won the sing-off Mr Schue?" everyone averted their eyes to the teacher who was rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly

"I have no idea Santana" he announced honestly, shrugging his shoulders

"Well I've been thinking and I think that the stakes were too high to ignore the competition and so how about we have Finn and Rachel as our captains" Quinn compromised watching everyone's head nod.

"Agreed" they all said in unison

"Well I'm glad we sorted that guys" Mr Schuester laughed "But now we have to get back to business, Nationals is just around the corner and still we haven't got a set-list and we need to start cracking on or else we're going to have a problem" Everyone's faces turned blank, they had totally forgotten about Nationals and now they had Rachel and Mike to perform with them, they were going to kick some ass.

"Uh Mr Schue if it's ok, I've been thinking about Nationals and I have a song I'd like to submit to the Nationals-possible-set-list" Puck asked watching as Finn, Artie, Mike, Sam and Blaine all smiled mischievously in his direction and he even got a wink from Santana.

* * *

><p><em><em>When they all eventually got back into the choir room, Puck dragged a stool and placed it in the center of the room facing the Glee Club. He got out his guitar and started playing

_Puck: When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky  
>Or a beautiful sunrise<br>There's so much they hold  
>And just like them old stars<br>I see that you've come so far  
>To be right where you are<br>How old is your soul?_

_I won't give up on us_  
><em>Even if the skies get rough<em>  
><em>I'm giving you all my love<em>  
><em>I'm still looking up<em>

_And when you're needing your space_  
><em>To do some navigating<em>  
><em>I'll be here patiently waiting<em>  
><em>To see what you find<em>

_'Cause even the stars they burn_  
><em>Some even fall to the earth<em>  
><em>We've got a lot to learn<em>  
><em>God knows we're worth it<em>  
><em>No, I won't give up<em>

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_  
><em>I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make<em>  
><em>Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use<em>  
><em>The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake<em>  
><em>And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend<em>  
><em>For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn<em>  
><em>We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in<em>  
><em>I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not<em>  
><em>And who I am<em>

_I won't give up on us_  
><em>Even if the skies get rough<em>  
><em>I'm giving you all my love<em>  
><em>I'm still looking up<em>  
><em>Still looking up.<em>

_I won't give up on us (Sam: no I'm not giving up)_  
><em>God knows I'm tough enough (Sam: I am tough, I am loved)<em>  
><em>We've got a lot to learn (Sam: we're alive, we are loved)<em>  
><em>God knows we're worth it (Sam: and we're worth it)<em>

_I won't give up on us_  
><em>Even if the skies get rough<em>  
><em>I'm giving you all my love<em>  
><em>I'm still looking up<em>

Rachel got up from her seat abruptly and left the choir room with tears falling from her eyes, why did he have to sing that song? Why couldn't he just let her move on?

* * *

><p>Rachel and Kurt had met at the Lima Bean and whilst Kurt went on one of his usual rants about his NYADA letter, Rachel just sighed and carried on stirring her coffee.<p>

"Hello earth to Rachel, I thought you'd gotten over the whole Puck singing to you thing?" Kurt asked even though he knew the answer, of course she hadn't

"Sorry Kurt, it's just why would he sing that song, he had his chance and he gets to see Nate as often as he wants, isn't that enough?" Rachel moaned watching as Kurt gave her a sympathetic look

"Look Rach, people are selfish when they're in love, but Puck would do anything for you because he is truly in love with you and I can't tell you to go and tell him you love him because he hurt you, but all I'm going to say is follow your heart" Kurt advised Rachel. Kurt averted his eyes from Rachel to a familiar figure in the background, he immediately recognised him and his face turned to disgust.

"What is it Kurt?" Rachel asked turning in her seat to come face to face with Sebastian

"Kurt, what a pleasure to see you again" Sebastian said smugly, completely ignoring him

"Well can't say I can say the same" Kurt laughed, sipping his latte "Rachel this is Sebastian, he goes to Carmel, lead of The Warblers since Blaine left and he's also a total douche bag" Sebastian laughed at Kurt's comment of him, Kurt scoffed and stood up abruptly "Rach I can't stay I've got to me Blaine, my BOYFRIEND" Kurt seemed to emphasise the boyfriend part and Rachel suspected the two had clashed over Blaine.

"Guess it's just you and me Berry" Sebastian smirked as he sat in the now vacant seat opposite Rachel

"No, it's just you" Rachel smiled leaving The Lima Bean and heading for her car when she felt a firm hand on her arm

"Look Rachel I just want to talk" Sebastian pleaded, but Rachel just sighed

"You always just want to talk and I'm not going to be another person you manipulate" Rachel stated firmly, removing herself from his grip

"You certainly are a wild spirit aren't you?" Sebastian laughed as Rachel narrowed her eyes and smirked at him

"You know you must be the cockiest asshole I've met" Rachel said bitterly

"It turns you on though" Sebastian replied, his ego reaching maximum size

"You wish" Rachel laughed bitterly, stepping closer to him

"I do actually" Sebastian smirked and forcefully kissed Rachel on the lips.

"I thought you were gay" Rachel said surprised, causing Sebastian to laugh

"No, but do you want to come back to mine?" Rachel looked up and smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- OOOOH. I'd just like to formally apologise for taking so long to updat, my schedule has been packed and I doubt I'm going to get much writing done in the next couple of weeks because of rehearsals for a school production, but I will get back into a writing routine soon :D hope you enjoyed this chapter **

**Next Time:**

**The Glee Kids talk about their future**

**A lot of Rachel's emotions surface **

**Sebastian and Rachel meet again **


	17. Future

Chapter 16- Future

"What does that word say?" Mr Schuester asked in his annoyingly preppy, last-day-of-the-week voice

"Future" Quinn announced sitting up in her chair

"Yes, well I think that we've all been spending too long focusing on Nationals to realise, this is your senior year, almost everyone in this room is graduating in the months to come and you all need to be thinking about your futures" Mr Schuester stated matter-of-factly

"What do you mean Mr Schue?" Brittany asked, a little unsure

"He means, what do you see yourself being in 10 years?" Miss Pilsbury pitched in as she walked calmly through the door

"What's Miss Pilsbury doing here?" Artie asked smiling at the cheerful guidance counsellor

"Well, Miss Pilsbury has a lot of experience with kids of your age, how they think and react to situations and your future is a very sensitive subject that should be thoroughly thought out" Mr Schuester said simply

"God Mr Schue you make the future sound as boring as Jacob Ben Israel's handy guide to seducing the ladies" Santana joked in the back corner receiving a high-five from Puck.

"Ok, I'm going to go around the room and I want you to tell me what you want to do with your life" Miss Pilsbury instructed "Quinn" everyone's gaze turned to Quinn who thought for a while

"Go to college and graduate with honours" Quinn answered proudly

"Artie" Miss Pilsbury moved on

"I want to finish film-college and direct a Hollywood blockbuster" Artie bumped fists with Puck who smiled down at him

"Kurt"

"Graduate NYADA and be on Broadway with Blaine" Kurt answered clutching onto his boyfriends hand and kissing it, receiving sarcastic gags from the boys

"Puck"

"Be a good father" he didn't hesitate in his answer and received a thankful look from Rachel; who smiled

"Rachel" Rachel froze, she knew she didn't have a future and it was pretty obvious she wasn't going to get anywhere in life. So instead of answering she simply got up and left the room silently

"Rachel?" Mr Schue called after her in a concerned voice, but she carried on walking till she reached the girls bathroom.

"I'll go talk to her" Quinn said softly, getting up out of her seat and leaving before she was called back by Mr Schue

"Quinn, I know your intentions are for Rachel's benefit, but like I said this is a sensitive subject and for Rachel it's especially hard and I think she needs time" everyone nodded in agreement and Quinn sat uncertainly in her seat, staring down into her lap.

* * *

><p><em><strong>How r u B? xx<strong>_Rachel stared down at the text she received from Santana about 10 minutes ago, she didn't know how to answer, hell she didn't even know if she was ok. Glee had run after school and so when she 'ran out', she returned home and played a little with Nate.

"Who's a gorgeous boy?" Rachel asked her beautiful son as he squealed in her arms. She loved the times she had alone with her son and it really made her happy. There was a sudden knock at the door, after a minute or two she reluctantly picked up Nate and carried him over to answer the door "Yes?" Rachel asked slightly annoyed

"Nice to see you too Rach" a voice answered sarcastically, Rachel looked at the figure she'd known since she was 3

"Billie?" Rachel asked softly, receiving a nod in return

"Yeah, it's me" BJ answered happily "Rach seriously what the hell happened?" BJ asked catching sight of Nate who had fallen asleep in her arms.

* * *

><p>"Do you want anything to drink?" Rachel asked awkwardly pacing around the kitchen<p>

"I'm fine" BJ answered normally

"I'm so sorry" Rachel whispered, watching as her ex-best friend shook her head, arguing with her

"What have you got to be sorry for?" BJ stressed "I was the one that left my best friend when she needed me the most. And I was the one that didn't believe my best friend when she was telling the truth" Rachel let a tear escape from her eyes

"Well you had a right not believe me; everything that I've done to our friendship didn't really help me out. I guess my dad was right Karma's a bitch" Rachel laughed wrapping her arms around herself "What about Wayne and Whit?" Rachel asked curiously, watching BJ smirk

"Yeah Whitney beat the crap out of him and we haven't heard from him since" Rachel nodded in understanding "What happened to you Rach?"

"I became a mom, that's what happened" Rachel replied softly, sighing "I got pregnant and I wanted to keep my baby" Rachel told her simply

"Is the dad hot? Please tell me he's hot" Billie said trying to lighten up the mood

"Yeah he's hot, sweet and faithful" Rachel laughed, thinking of Puck

"Sounds like Rachel Berry has finally fallen in love" Billie joked, gasping dramatically

"Ok don't milk it" Rachel laughed "I do love him, but I can't look at him the same way I did" Rachel sighed and Billie got the picture.

"Hurts doesn't it" Billie laughed, empathising with her friend

"Like hell" Rachel answered.

"I should go" BJ suddenly announced after a moment or two of an awkward silence

"Ok" Rachel agreed softly getting up and showing BJ out of her house "But don't be a stranger" BJ smiled and continued down the path. Rachel carried on watching her until she was out of view and sighed, holding back tears.

* * *

><p>"Come on Rachel, if you can't tell us, you can't tell anyone" Quinn pleaded as she and all the Glee club huddled around her in the choir room<p>

"I told you Quinn, it was nothing, it was me being dramatic" Rachel lied as she sat back in her chair disinterested

"You're a really bad liar B" Santana butted in, jumping off her place on the piano

"Why can't you get off my back?" Rachel asked annoyed

"Because we're your friends and we care about you" Kurt piped up as Rachel's face softened

"The reason why I stormed off yesterday was because I don't have a future" Rachel stated softly

"Don't be stupid, even I've got a future" Finn laughed, but didn't receive any in return

"No Finn, you have a future because you played by the rules" Rachel sighed and took in everyone's confused expressions "I got put into juvie over 10 times, I'm a teen mom and quite frankly I'm damaged and have no hope in life" Rachel let a tear fall from her eye and looked down from everyone "I mean what college wants someone who has a criminal record, or who would want to employ someone who can only work a few hours and is useless"

"You're not useless Rachel, you're amazing" Puck stated in the background

"Thanks, but if I can't provide for our child then there's no point in me even pretending that I can be a mom" Rachel said painfully as she got up from her spot and moved to one further away from the glee members.

* * *

><p>Rachel was in the girl's bathroom applying lip gloss when Quinn came in and did the same next to her.<p>

"Hey" Rachel said softly

"Hi" Quinn replied "I know it's really awful of me to ask, but can I have your advice? Because your advice is the best I'm ever gonna get" Quinn pleaded

"What can I help you with?" Rachel asked interested

"I can't decide whether I should fill out an application for Yale or not" Quinn answered, unsure

"All I can say Quinn is follow your heart that way you never go wrong" Rachel assured her, planting a fake smile on her face

"I hate when people say that, it's not a direct answer and what if I regret this for the rest of my life" Quinn sighed as she put away her gloss and faced Rachel

"Look Quinn I can't tell you if you should do something or not and I can't tell you if you're making the biggest mistake of your life, but that's the whole point of growing up we make mistakes and that's ok" Rachel assured a nervous Quinn "Quinn my mother used to tell me that growing up was like a maze, for a few years you go on the right path and you have to make a choice which way to turn next and sometimes you make the wrong one and hit a dead end, so all you gotta do is turn around and carry on until you get to the end" Rachel smiled softly

"I'm just so scared and I'm being selfish, you deserve the best future ever Rachel, ever since you came here you've helped all of us and we owe you so much" Rachel laughed at Quinn's quote

"You don't owe me anything Quinn, nobody does because you helped me become someone that I've always wanted to be" Quinn looked at Rachel a little confused "my mom" Rachel smiled "she was a great person and I always felt that I lived in her shadow and now I can happily say 'like mother, like daughter'" the two laughed and a moment of silence filled the room "Ok enough with this deep, feelings crap" Rachel laughed as the two filled in Quinn's application.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat in the living room, feeding Nate when suddenly there was a knock at the door, she opened it and found Puck standing awkwardly with his hands in his pockets.<p>

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked curiously as she took Nate back inside and put him in his cot

"I came to pick him up for out weekend together, I thought we agreed" Puck replied unsure

"Oh god, I'm so sorry I forgot, my heads just been all over the place" Rachel apologized

"Don't worry 'bout it, it's understandable" Puck laughed as he stared at a few pictures of Rachel when she was younger "So can I take him"

"Sure" Rachel said softly as she sat back down in the living room closely followed by Puck "In fact I'd be very grateful; I mean I love him, but I haven't had any sleep these past couple of nights. I think he senses you're not here" Rachel laughed as she pulled her hair into a tight pony-tail

"You're doing a great job Rach, better than I could ever do" Puck tried to soften Rachel's state of mind, but she was stubborn

"You're sweet, but I know that I can't do this Noah" Rachel sighed

"Please don't give him up" Puck begged

"What?" Rachel asked startled "Of course I'm not giving him up stupid, I'm not struggling that much, it's just I can't do this alone" Rachel sighed, staring Puck straight in the eye

"You've got your dads and the glee club" Rachel laughed

"I know, but Nate needs his dad and it doesn't feel right you seeing him on weekends or random days in a week, I want you to be able to see him all the time"

"Me too" Puck smiled and hugged Rachel appropriately "So what does this mean?" Puck asked slightly confused

"Well we have a spare bedroom and I was wondering if you wanted to stay here" Puck thought for a while "And don't worry about my dads and your mom, they're all for the idea and I really want you to be here Noah" Rachel took his hand and gave him one of her puppy faces

"Oh god, you know I can't resist that face" Puck complained, making Rachel laugh "Ok, thanks Rach, you know I love you right?" Puck joked in a friendly manner

"I know" Rachel answered honestly.

"So how are you feeling?" Puck asked after a minute or two of silence

"I'm fine why?" Rachel lied as she sat up straight

"You're a really bad liar" Puck laughed as he rubbed his hands over his thighs awkwardly "Now tell me, what's up?"

"Is it wrong that I should be mad at someone that hasn't done anything wrong?" Rachel asked bluntly, looking down at the floor

"What?" Puck asked obviously confused

"Quinn" Rachel answered simply

"What, that's stupid Rach, you know Quinn would do anything for you and she'd never hurt you" Puck expressed

"It's not stupid, I'm not mad at her. I envy her, she has a choice and guess what I don't have a choice left, right or centre" Rachel laughed sarcastically "You must think I'm so pathetic, complaining all the time" Rachel put herself down and Puck saw the rarely innocent and vulnerable side of her, but he really wished she'd go back to her confident self, who didn't care about what everyone else thought.

"Actually I think you're amazing" Puck replied honestly "And although you made some mistakes you've come out the other end and you're brilliant" Rachel blushed at the compliment and it was weird because she NEVER blushed "I mean when Nate was born you didn't give up, you became a teen mom and I think that's pretty awesome. And when your mom died sure you had a rough time but look at you now, you're a strong independent women and people owe you a lot" Puck blushed at his own compliment and returned his gaze to Rachel who was smiling and it wasn't forced.

"Thank you Noah and I'm glad that you're Nate's dad" Rachel smiled and leant forward to kiss him when Nate woke up crying. _Great timing son_ Puck thought to himself sarcastically.

* * *

><p>After Puck had left with Nate almost an hour ago Rachel once again heard a knock at her door and expected Puck had left something, but she was surprised and annoyed that it was Sebastian at the door.<p>

"Hello again Rachel" Sebastian said, how could someone sound so cocky in a pleasant greeting

"Go away Sebastian or am I going to have to inflict a restraining order" Rachel retorted, annoyed and tired

"Good to see you too Rachel" Sebastian stated sarcastically with that cocky grin of his

"Look I told you the other night Sebastian I'm not interested in you at all" Rachel spat bitterly "You're an asshole that cares about no one but yourself and I have standards when it comes to sleeping with people" Rachel's voice sounded tired and she had had enough with Sebastian's games.

"Oh yeah sure you do, that's why you're a teen mom" Sebastian's words were like venom, but Rachel wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of putting her down, especially about her son

"At least I'm not a jumped up douche bag, who's never gonna get laid because his ego is bigger than his dick" Sebastian clearly turned angry at Rachel's words "Now leave" Rachel demanded

"You're going to regret this Rachel" Sebastian informed her

"Is that a threat?" Rachel asked amused

"No, it's a fact" Sebastian stated smugly, Rachel got close enough for him to hear her menacing words

"Get the hell off my property" Sebastian grinned and walked away, but Rachel knew better than to expect she'd be seeing the last of SebASStian.

* * *

><p>"So we're all agreed that we need to help Rachel out?" Kurt asked the glee club rhetorically, of course they were going to help her out and no one would question otherwise.<p>

"Agreed" they all said in unison as Mr Schue walked in

"What are you guys up too?" Mr Schue asked suspiciously watching as the members of the club smirked at him

"Well Mr Schue we were just wondering do you know any good talent scouts?" Quinn asked, coincidentally

"Actually yes I do Quinn, but you don't need a talent scout anyway, I thought your heart was set on Yale" Mr Schue said happily

"It is, but there's someone who needs one" Mr Schue looked at the club with confusion and when Rachel walked in he knew exactly what they meant.

"Hey guys so what are we doing?" Rachel asked brightly

"Well actually" Mr Schue said happily "we were going to make videos" he winked to the rest of the club and Rachel gave him a suspicious look

"Ok, but please don't film me" Rachel begged

"Wouldn't dream of it" Puck said sarcastically receiving a punch in the arm from Rachel

"Look, you guys are up to something and I don't wanna be the subject of one of your plans" Rachel joked making them all laugh

"No menacing scheme here Berry, just a video camera" Santana replied lifting up the camera and grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time:<strong>

**New Directions compete at Nationals **

**Sebastian plays with fire**

**Rachel is thrown out of New Directions**

**A/N- Sorry it's taken me so long to finally update, but I lost internet connection for like 2 weeks, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter **


	18. Time of Your Life Part I

Time of Your Life Part I

"Wow" Rachel exclaimed with amazement as she stood in the centre of New York City, she never thought in her whole life; she would walk on this pavement, in this city. Puck came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist

"I know babe, it's something" Puck agreed and Rachel laughed as the two followed the rest of the group to the hotel they would be staying in for the next 3 days. The New Directions got settled into the rooms they would be sharing and got to work doing scales with Mr Schues harmonica, before long everyone was begging Mr Schue for a chance to go exploring and surely enough he gave in and gave them an hour to look around the city.

"I can't believe we're doing a Duran Duran tribute for Nationals" Santana said in annoyance as she and Rachel trekked around the streets.

"Well if you're that against it then we could always resort to disco" Rachel said sarcastically, Santana fake laughed and replied

"Thinking about it I'm hungry like the wolf, for Duran Duran" Santana laughed and the two took some photos.

After their hour was up Santana and Rachel returned to the hotel where they were greeted by Sebastian

"Why if it isn't our competition" Sebastian said mockingly

"Yeah and guess what we're going to kick your asses" Santana retorted with great

"And how do you think you're going to win with Duran Duran" Sebastian asked casually

"How the hell do you know we're doing that?" Santana snapped

"I mean you couldn't possibly pull off Wild Boys and A View to Kill, especially not with strong male singers" Sebastian carried on smugly, ignoring Santana's question

"I'm going to ask you one more time; how the hell do you know our set list?" Santana stated furiously as she glared at the boy stood in front of her.

"Oh, well you can thank Rachel for that" Sebastian grinned looking towards Rachel, Santana turned to face her and gave her a questioning look

"What?" The whole glee club exclaimed in disbelief, Rachel and Santana turned to face the rest of the group, who all had clueless looks on their faces and even shocked ones

"Ok, seriously Sebastian you have flipped your lid" Rachel announced with amusement in her voice

"Oh right, so we didn't kiss and you didn't tell me you wanted revenge on the Glee club for ruining your life" Sebastian said and Rachel cringed at his words, everything that came out of his mouth was venomous lies and before long he would get what was coming to him.

"No, I never said that" Rachel insisted furiously, she was being framed

"Oh right cause I've got a picture" Sebastian said proudly showing his phone and surely enough there was a picture of the two of them kissing. Shit. Kurt was the first to storm away, then Santana and that was Rachel's cue to follow them, which she did.

* * *

><p>"Ok, I admit we kissed, the evidence is incriminating but you have to believe me when I say that I would never tell a jackass like Sebastian our set list. Yes I was angry at you guys but I never told him what we were doing, he tried to get me to cooperate but I didn't, I wouldn't" Rachel insisted again sitting on the edge of the bed as the rest of the glee club piled into the room and most were glaring at her.<p>

"Well how else could he get the list?" Artie asked and his words were like a punch in the gut for Rachel, why didn't he believe her?

"I don't know, I don't know but all I know is that I'm innocent" Rachel said hysterically as the tears formed in her eyes, Rachel looked around the room "Kurt?" Rachel asked hopefully, but he was too hurt by her to even look at her "Santana?" Santana just scoffed and went into the bathroom "Quinn?" Quinn just sighed and looked down into her hands "Noah?" Puck didn't know what to do, but he sure as hell wanted to kick Sebastian in the groin "Why does nobody believe me?" Rachel asked helplessly

"Because let's face it Rachel, you're the only one of us who has a reason to do this and why would anybody else do it?" Santana said coming back in with mascara marks down her cheeks where she had been crying

"Santana, how can you say that? I would never hurt you guys" Rachel assured them, pulling her coat further around herself

"We don't want you on that stage with us" Mercedes announced looking Rachel in the eye

"Mercedes please I didn't-" Rachel started, but was cut off my Mercedes' sharp voice

"No you listen to me, you're acting all pathetic and it's getting ridiculous. I did not work my butt off the past 2 years just for you to come and screw us all over" Mercedes was angry and truthfully she didn't know what to believe.

"Is that what you all think?" Rachel finally asked in a soft voice

"Who votes Rachel doesn't perform with us?" Mercedes asked, dismissing her question. Mercedes looked around at everyone and no one could look at Rachel, they had made their decision.

"Guys, there is no point in fighting" Mr Schue said angrily catching everyone's attention

"I'm not performing with her" Mercedes stated sitting back down in her chair

"How can we perform with no songs?" Tina said timidly from her corner

"It's ok Mr Schue, I know where I'm not wanted" Rachel sniffled as she got up to go pack her things "Just one last thing, throughout everything I never gave up on any of you and yet when there's a bump in the road you're turning your back on me, great friends you are" Rachel cried slamming the door to her room and then falling onto her bed and sobbing.

"Well we have to perform in exactly 4 hours and we have no songs, no choreography and no hope" Quinn announced after a moment of silence

"We're screwed" Artie exclaimed giving up, Puck turned the radio on after a minute of awkward silence and suddenly the music of the legendary King of Pop filled the room. Everyone lifted their heads up and grinned at Mr Schue who simply grinned back

"Let's do it" Mr Schue clapped and everyone got busy, whilst Rachel lay on the floor of her room crying.

* * *

><p>New Directions arrived at the venue for Nationals and they could feel their nerves eating away at them. They were last on and warmed up their vocal chords again with Mr Schue's harmonica, except Puck who was too busy trying to call Rachel's mobile.<p>

"Hey Puck, come on, if you don't warm up your vocals then you'll hit a flat" Mr Schue tried to get him more involved in the group, but Puck was too busy trying to get Rachel back

"Sorry Mr Schue, but I'm trying to call Rachel, but she's not picking up" Puck announced worriedly to their teacher, who simply sighed

"Why would you want to call that traitor?" Mercedes asked bitterly

"Because let's face it guys we all want her here" Puck said looking around the guilty faces

"Well Puck, she's safe back at the hotel" Mr Schue tried to assure him

"Yes, but why would she have her phone switched off?" Puck asked concerned

"She probably has the sense to know we don't wanna talk to her and so switched it off" Mercedes said snidely

"Even when we lied to her, she never switched off her phone and we called her like every 2 minutes" Kurt announced "I think Puck has a point, this isn't Rachel's natural behaviour".

"Why would you care? She kissed your worst enemy and she almost ruined our final chance of winning after we'd worked so hard for the past 3 years" Mercedes said sternly

"How can you say that Mercedes?" Tina asked furiously "We put up with you when you went all diva on us and almost ruined our club and all Rachel has ever done for us is to bring the club closer together" Tina shot back astonished at how Mercedes was being such a hypocrite

"Well if you care so much about Rachel then why didn't you stick up for her? Why didn't you defend her? Oh that's right, because she was found guilty of ruining all our hard work and I'm sorry but I'm not ok with that" Mercedes shot back, receiving glares from Santana, Tina, Kurt and Quinn.

"Enough" Puck yelled causing everyone to look at him "Look aside from what Rachel may or may not have done, she's still one of us, she's been through crap that we put her through and yet she's done nothing but help us" Puck smiled at his last comment "What she did was wrong, it's a fact, but shouldn't we give her the benefit of the doubt and give her a chance" Puck tried to negotiate, but everyone looked down at the ground "this is Rachel's last chance, the agent is out there right now waiting for her and we at least owe her a chance of a happy future" Santana smiled and rose to her feet

"Anyone against?" Santana asked and even Mercedes was silent "Well let's go get Miss Rachel Berry" Santana said happily as everyone headed for the door

"Wait" Artie stopped them dead in their tracks "We're still iffy on our dancing and the lyrics, and we only have 50 minutes to work on it" everyone looked at each other in disbelief, had time gone that quickly? "Is there a need for all of us to go?"

"Artie's right guys" Mr Schue said "Puck, you're not really dancing and I've heard you sing all the lyrics to the songs we've chosen, you go" Puck nodded and hurried out of their changing room.

* * *

><p>It took Puck 10 minutes to get to the hotel and to reach Rachel's bedroom and he was devastated to find she wasn't there. He searched all the draws and found all her stuff was gone, either she had runaway or she'd been robbed, but by the fact Quinn's stuff was still in her draws and there was a note saying she was going home, it was pretty obvious she had runaway. Puck quickly remembered where the airport was and quickly got a taxi, unlucky for him traffic reached a mile away from where he wanted to be and so he paid the guy and ran the mile it'd take him to reach the airport. When he finally reached the airport, he hurriedly ran to the reception desk<p>

"When's the next flight for Ohio boarding?" he asked panting and wiping the sweat off his brow

"It's boarding just now" the lady said, pointing towards the gateway and Puck sped off, he eventually came to the gate after a kafuffle and sighed in disappointment as the plane set off for Ohio, he was too late.

"Noah, what are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked from behind him "And why are you all sweaty?" she asked a little disgusted at his current state. Puck just laughed and swung her around in a tight hug "Ew gross" Rachel laughed when he put her down and wiped the sweat from her exposed skin.

"Rachel we want you to perform with us!" Puck told her

"Why did you travel 3 miles just to tell me that? I thought you didn't want me to perform with you" Rachel questioned a little confused

"Rachel, we don't care whether you did or didn't do what Sebastian said you did and this is the last time we'll be able to perform together" Puck tried to encourage her without giving too much away, but then her flight was ordered to board

"I'm sorry Noah, I have to go" Rachel said genuinely apologetic as she walked away

"No, Rachel we need you" Puck called to her, Rachel stopped dead in her tracks and noticed a bin right in front of her. She looked back at Puck, who looked desperate and smiled as she scrunched up her plane ticket and walked to him with her suitcase.

"Ok Romeo, how long do we have till show time and more importantly what exactly are we doing?" Rachel hurriedly questioned as they hurried out of the airport.

"We have 25 minutes and MJ, don't worry you should know the lyrics" Puck grinned as they ran.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the theatre Santana paced around the dressing room nervously checking her watch to see time moving too quickly for her liking.<p>

"Where the hell are they?" she muttered to herself

"Santana calm down" Quinn tried to calm her down "Go and get your makeup done ok, I'm sure they'll be here in like 2 minutes" Santana nodded and took her makeup bag into the nearest bathroom. Santana was done after applying some eye-shadow, mascara, lipstick and blusher and as she walked back to the dressing room she heard some suspicious talking between a girl she recognised vaguely and Sebastian.

"You happy baby?" the girl asked Sebastian as she kissed him

"I'm not going to be happy till we annihilate New Directions" he said stubbornly as she tried to relax him

"Wasn't the information I gave you enough?" she asked and Santana's eyes widened.

"No, of course it was" he assured her "But I can't believe you betrayed your friend"

"Please, she wasn't a friend, she was a bitch and she deserves all she gets, even that kid" Santana gasped and ran to the dressing room

"Guys, I've got some bloody good news" Santana smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- sorry it's taken me so long to update, but things have been pretty hectic, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took me like 5 drafts to get it to the level I wanted it to be at. So who do you think betrayed Rachel? **

**Next Time:**

**Nationals Performance**

**Results**

**And a LONG awaited surprise**


	19. Time of Your Life Part II

**A/N- First of all I'd like to apologise to all you loyal readers who have been waiting for this chapter, let's just say it's been a rollercoaster month for me. Anyway I'm really sorry for not updating soon, I've literally finished this chapter, but here it is...**

* * *

><p><span>Time of Your Life Part II<span>

New Directions had made it to the big guns, Nationals, all the hard work came to this and it was make or break time for the groups of kids from William McKinley High School. The pressure was definitely getting to them; they had made up 2 routines in 2 hours and were frantically learning the steps as well as putting them together with the lyrics of the songs they had selected. Then, to top it all off, their star performer hadn't arrived yet and they were freaking out. Whilst everyone else was making

Meanwhile Rachel and Puck had to hail a cab and were on their way to the venue

"What changed your mind?" Rachel asked curiously

"A lot of things" Puck answered honestly "And deep down I don't think you did it" Rachel smiled

"I wish the others could feel that I'm telling the truth" Rachel sadly laughed

"And they will, but the pressure of the competition is really getting to them" Rachel nodded in understanding

"And I get that, I do but shouldn't they trust me?" Rachel asked unhappily

"Rachel" Puck tried to sympathise with her, but to no avail "Have you decided what song to sing?"

"No" Rachel replied "whenever I sing, I put my emotions into it and I just don't feel that there's a song out there that expresses what I'm feeling right now" Rachel sighed disappointedly. The cab slowly came to a halt and the two practically flew out of the cab and straight to the dressing room. As soon as they burst through the door, Santana leapt over the chair in her way and flung her arms around Rachel

"I'm so sorry Rachel, I should have believed you" Santana cried

"Santana please don't smudge your makeup because I know what a perfectionist you are with those sorts of things" Rachel laughed "And it's ok" Rachel hugged her friend to confirm her forgiveness and Santana wiped away the water from her eyes "And I know who set you up" Rachel's eyes widened, but all she did was sigh

"Before I kick some serious ass, I need to help you guys win Nationals and that means me learning 2 dance routines in 10 minutes, this should be fun" Rachel said sarcastically as Brittany and Mike dragged her to a private corner in the dressing room, where she slowly picked up the dance moves. "Okay, bagsies I'm at the back" Rachel spoke loudly to the group

"Agreed" everyone laughed, Rachel sprinted with the girls to the bathroom where she hurriedly changed into the black, sparkly dress that was identical to what everyone else was wearing, as she was putting on her heels, she was ushered out of the bathroom by the rest of the New Directions girls. She was halfway down the hall when she noticed BJ waiting in the corridor

"BJ, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked happily, though BJ faked her expression of happiness

"I came to see you, I remembered you talking about Nationals and I thought I'd pay you a visit" BJ lied

"Really, so you didn't come just to see how badly you screwed her over?" Santana asked bitterly from behind

"Santana what are you talking about?" Rachel asked concerned at her friend's sudden outburst

"I knew I recognised you, do you want to tell her or shall I?" Santana threatened as BJ huffed in defeat

"I was the one who told Sebastian your set list" BJ admitted, Rachel's eyes practically popped out of their sockets "But I don't regret it" BJ swiftly added which really felt like a punch in the gut for Rachel

"You're pathetic" Santana hit back

"It's ok Santana" Rachel stopped Santana from attacking "you guys should get to the stage, I'll be there in 5" Rachel promised as Kurt hurried everyone away from the scene. "Why?" Rachel asked curiously as BJ fiddled with her phone uncomfortably "Look at me when I'm talking to you" Rachel snapped, snatching BJ's phone and throwing it on the floor

"Because I hate you Rachel Berry" BJ said with no emotion in her voice, just pure venom

"So when I looked after you after your mom died, that counts for nothing?" Rachel asked angrily

"You made me into who I am and you hurt me, just as I hurt you" BJ laughed "Think of it as an eye for an eye" and that made Rachel Berry snap.

"You know what, you're pathetic" Rachel started "You hide behind other people just to tell me how much you hate me and guess what you're not the only person in the world" Rachel snapped "But I'm not going back to the Rachel Berry I was, cause I was a bitch and I only cared about myself, but now I have a son and amazing friends" a smile crept onto Rachel's face

"And when they see the real Rachel Berry, they'll go running for the hills" BJ bit back

"That's where you're wrong" Rachel retorted "And I'm sorry" Rachel said softly

"What?" BJ asked bitterly

"I said I'm sorry, you never deserved to become like me and what you did hurt me, but you hurt other people too BJ and that makes you just as bad if not worse than me" Rachel finished and left the girl to pick up her phone and eventually leave.

* * *

><p>Rachel waited nervously at the side of the stage to perform<p>

"Hey Rachel, can I talk to you?" Mercedes asked timidly from behind her

"Sure Mercedes" Rachel turned to the other girl and smiled

"I'm so sorry for going against you, you didn't deserve that and it turns out you didn't even do any of that stuff" Mercedes looked sincere in her apology

"It's ok Mercedes, I understand" Rachel assured her "You've spent the last 2 years working towards this and when things went wrong and your work was ruined you snapped, it happens" Rachel empathised with her "It's ok Mercedes, you can make it up to me by performing to best of your ability today and I expect no less than that" Mercedes laughed and hugged the girl in front of her

"Thank you" Mercedes wiped the tear that had fallen from her eye "You know what Rachel Berry, Puck was right, you are amazing" Mercedes admitted and left Rachel smiling uncontrollably.

"Is she here?" Brittany asked hopefully, looking around with the rest of New Directions and Mr Schue

"Not yet and we go on in 2 minutes" Mr Schue said anxiously looking at his watch "guys, you need to get to the stage" Mr Schue informed them and they obeyed. Mr Schuster nervously watched the empty space, where his friend Samantha Redfield, a.k.a. the greatest Music Producer in New York, should be sitting.

"Now let's give a warm welcome to, all the way from Lima, Ohio, The New Directions" the host announced and New Directions took the stage, though some more confident than others. The club took a stance of heads down and hands on hips, they were ready

Tina: Hee-Hee!  
>Quinn: Ooh!<br>Santana: Go On Girl!  
>Brittany: Aaow!<p>

Blaine: Hey Pretty Baby With The  
>High Heels On<br>Sam: You Give Me Fever  
>Like I've Never, Ever Known<br>Artie: You're Just A Product Of  
>Loveliness<br>I Like The Groove Of  
>Your Walk,<br>Your Talk, Your Dress  
>Puck: I Feel Your Fever<br>From Miles Around  
>I'll Pick You Up In My Car<br>And We'll Paint The Town  
>Finn: Just Kiss Me Baby<br>And Tell Me Twice  
>That You're The One For Me<p>

Boys: The Way You Make Me Feel  
>(Girls: The Way You Make Me Feel)<br>Boys: You Really Turn Me On  
>(Girls: You Really Turn Me On)<br>Boys: You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
>(Girls: You Knock Me Off Of My Feet)<br>Boys: My Lonely Days Are Gone  
>(Girls: My Lonely Days Are Gone)<p>

Mercedes: I Like The Feelin' You're  
>Givin' Me<br>Rachel: Just Hold Me Baby And I'm  
>In Ecstasy<br>Quinn: Oh I'll Be Workin' From Nine  
>To Five<br>Tina: To Buy You Things To Keep  
>You By My Side<br>Brittany: I Never Felt So In Love Before  
>Santana: Just Promise Baby, You'll<br>Love Me Forevermore  
>Rachel: I Swear I'm Keepin' You satisfied<br>Tina: 'Cause You're The One For Me  
>Girls: The Way You Make Me Feel<br>(Boys: The Way You Make Me Feel)  
>Girls: You Really Turn Me On<br>(Boys: You Really Turn Me On)  
>Girls: You Knock Me Off Of My Feet<br>Now Baby-Hee!  
>(Boys: You Knock Me off Of My Feet)<br>Girl: My Lonely Days Are Gone-  
>(Boys: My Lonely Days Are Gone)<br>Mercedes, Rachel & Santana: They Way You Make Me Feel All: You really turn me on All: The Way You Make Me Feel

New Directions ended in harmony and were applauded as they arranged their second of three performances.

Boys: Can you feel it? Girls: Can you feel it? All: Can you feel it?

Finn: If you look around  
>The whole world's coming together now.<br>All: Can you feel it, can you feel it, can you feel it!  
>Puck: Feel it in the air<br>The wind is taking it everywhere.  
>All: Can you feel it, can you feel it, can you feel it!<p>

Santana & Rachel: All the colours of the world should be  
>Lovin' each other wholeheartedly.<br>Mercedes: Yes it's alright, take my message to your brother and tell him twice.  
>Brittany: Spread the word who tried to teach the man who is hatin' his brother,<br>When hate won't do  
>Tina: 'cause we're all the same<br>Yes the blood inside of me is inside of you.

Quinn: Now tell me!

All: Can you feel it, can you feel it, can you feel it!  
>Can you feel it, can you feel it, can you feel it!<p>

Tina: Every breath you take,  
>Is someone's death in another place.<br>Quinn: Every healthy smile,  
>Is hunger and strife to another child.<br>Brittany: But the stars do shine  
>And promising salvation is near this time.<br>Girls: Can you feel it now,  
>So brothers and sisters<br>Shall we know how.

Mercedes: Now tell me!  
>All: Can you feel it, tell me can you feel it, can you feel it!<br>Can you feel it, can you feel it, can you feel it!

Artie: All the children of the world should be  
>Lovin' each other wholeheartedly<br>Kurt: Yes it's alright  
>Take my message to your brother and tell him twice.<br>Blaine: Take the news to the marchin' men  
>Who are killin' their brothers, when death won't do.<br>Mercedes: Yes we're all the same  
>Yes the blood inside of me is inside of you.<p>

Santana & Artie: Now tell me!  
>All: Can you feel it, can you feel it, can you feel it!<br>Can you feel it, can you feel it, can you feel it!

Rachel felt her head pounding in her chest as the single microphone was set up on centre stage, she got a reassuring hand grasp from Santana and Kurt and made her way into the spotlight, whilst the rest of New Directions stood at the back in the same stance as they appeared in. Rachel imagined all the every emotion she had felt that day and forced it into her singing.

You shout it out,  
>But I can't hear a word you say<br>I'm talking loud not saying much  
>I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet<br>You shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
>Fire away, fire away<br>Ricochet, you take your aim  
>Fire away, fire away<br>You shoot me down but I won't fall  
>I am titanium<br>You shoot me down but I won't fall  
>I am titanium<p>

Cut me down  
>But it's you who have further to fall<br>Ghost town and haunted love  
>Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones<br>I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
>Fire away, fire away<br>Ricochet, you take your aim  
>Fire away, fire away<br>You shoot me down but I won't fall  
>I am titanium<br>You shoot me down but I won't fall  
>I am titanium<br>I am titanium  
>I am titanium<p>

Stone-hard, machine gun  
>Firing at the ones who run<br>Stone-hard, those bulletproof glass

You shoot me down but I won't fall  
>I am titanium<br>You shoot me down but I won't fall  
>I am titanium<br>You shoot me down but I won't fall  
>I am titanium<br>You shoot me down but I won't fall  
>I am titanium<br>I am titanium

Rachel smiled as the song came to an end and exited the stage and she was greeted with frantic and excited hugs and screams from the rest of her team mates.

"If we don't win, then the winning act will have done their performance without stepping one foot on the ground" Santana cheered enthusiastically as Mr Schue appeared behind stage.

"Did she come Mr Schue?" Puck asked him quietly, whilst the rest of the group huddled around Rachel and chatted

"She wasn't in her seat" Mr Schue spoke disappointedly, Puck sighed and looked over at Rachel who just seemed too happy, she didn't need to know about this.

"Now that the competition is officially over, I'd like to bring the glee clubs back onto the stage" the announcer announced. New Directions and the two other choirs appeared on the stage with linked arms

"In fourth place is The Treble Cleff's" everyone cheered, though some not sincerely. The Treble Cleff's left the stage with little dignity and that left only 3 more choirs

"And in third place we have the Jingle Belters" once again there was applause at the choir accepted their third place trophy and exited the stage.

"And finally the champions of National's 2012 is" Rachel eyed Sebastian who smirked back at her "New Directions" New Directions screamed as they collected their massive trophy, confetti was released and New Directions had never felt more like a group than in that moment.

"Bad luck Sebastian, maybe next year" Rachel gloated "Oh but wait you're graduating this year so" Rachel shrugged mockingly and continued cheering and screaming with the rest of the group, things couldn't get any better through their eyes.

* * *

><p>New Directions entered their dressing room, still hyper from the achievement they made this year<p>

"Ooh Mr Schue, who's you're lady friend?" Rachel enquired cheekily, with a wink as they all laid eyes on the mystery woman, who they all, apart from Rachel thought to be as Samantha Redfield.

"I'm Samantha Redfield and I think you've got real talent Rachel" Rachel blushed at her comment and noticed her friends acting strangely, but ignored it

"Wait, THE Samantha Redfield, who discovered the Waco's" Samantha nodded in reply "You think I'm talented?" Rachel asked astonished at what she was hearing "Thank you" Rachel spoke amazed and surprised.

"I'm so glad you're friends got in touch with me, because I think we'll work great together" Samantha smiled and Rachel's jaw practically dropped

"You want to work with me?" how was this happening? She thought to herself

"Absolutely, here's my card" she replied handing Rachel her business card "Give me a call when you're ready to see your name in lights" Samantha smiled as she exited the room.

"You did this for me?" Rachel asked to her friends

"Of course we did" Santana yelled and threw herself at Rachel, the rest of the Glee club joined Santana in her embrace

"Thank you so much" Rachel cried with unexplainable happiness "I love you guys" Rachel laughed through her tears.

"We love you too Berry" Puck answered for the group as he hugged her with the group.

* * *

><p>After a full day of blood, sweat, tears and overall amazement New Directions slept like logs, except for 2 members who both laid awake<p>

"Hey, you were amazing today" Rachel said, appearing in Puck and Artie's room

"Hey?" Puck greeted with a raised eyebrow as he sat up in bed and she sat at the end of his bed

"Believe me, I've seen it all" Rachel whispered looking at the state of their hotel room

"You were great as well, more than great" Puck told her

"Thank you and thank you for having a part in getting Samantha Redfield here, I'm still processing everything today and every time I do, I can't help but feel a mix of emotions it's crazy" Rachel ranted and Puck just looked at her with an amused look "What?" she asked noticing his gaze

"I love you" he announced "I love the way you rant, the way you lost yourself in that song at Nationals and how you were able to forgive us all so easily" Puck said and Rachel had no hesitation in what she did next. She kissed him. It wasn't hot or steamy, it was soft and passionate.

"I love you too" Rachel admitted "Isn't it so typical how I express my feelings for you, when graduation is right round the corner. Talk about bad timing" Rachel laughed and got up to exit their room "Goodnight Noah" Rachel smiled and left his room, leaving him to think about what she said. Graduation was less than a week or so away and he knew what he wanted, he wanted Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time:<strong>

**Graduation**

**Rachel/Santana duet**

**Final Goodbye's**


	20. Never Can Say Goodbye Part I

**A/N- I'd just like to thank all my loyal fans over the course of this story, who have read chapter after chapter and I hope that more people will start to read my stories. Also, sorry for taking so long a lot of stuff has been going on but here's the beginning of the final chapters of my story. I can't believe it's almost over, however I am planning on writing another Rachel/Puck story and maybe I might consider writing a sequel for this story, but I highly doubt it as I am terrible at writing sequels. Enjoy xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Never Can Say Goodbye (Part I)<span>

"I can't believe this is it" Rachel admitted sadly to Santana as the two girls looked around the empty choir room where she had spent so many good times and bad for that matter.

"Yeah, so much has happened here, I can't believe we're saying goodbye" Santana added, with as much sadness as Rachel

"Promise me San, we'll never say goodbye" Rachel said to the Latina

"I promise B" Santana said and the two linked pinkies as she and Britt did on a regular basis.

"We never did get to sing a duet, did we?" Rachel smiled as Santana laughed

"No and we've gotta put that right before time runs out" the two girls nodded in agreement and exited the choir room with mischievous smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>Santana: Listen, baby<br>Ain't no mountain high  
>Ain't no valley low<br>Ain't no river wide enough, baby  
>Rachel: If you need me, call me<br>No matter where you are  
>No matter how far<br>Santana: Just call my name  
>I'll be there in a hurry<br>Rachel: You don't have to worry  
>Both: 'Cause baby,<br>There ain't no mountain high enough  
>Ain't no valley low enough<br>Ain't no river wide enough  
>To keep me from getting to you<br>Santana: Remember the day  
>I set you free<br>I told you  
>You could always count on me<br>Rachel: From that day on I made a vow  
>I'll be there when you want me<br>Some way, somehow  
>Both: 'Cause baby,<br>There ain't no mountain high enough  
>Ain't no valley low enough<br>Ain't no river wide enough  
>To keep me from getting to you<br>Santana: No wind, Rachel: no rain  
>My love is alive<br>Way down in my heart  
>Although we are miles apart<br>Santana: If you ever need a helping hand  
>I'll be there on the double<br>As fast as I can  
>Both: Don't you know that<br>New Directions: There ain't no mountain high enough  
>Ain't no valley low enough<br>Ain't no river wide enough  
>To keep me from getting to you<br>Santana & Rachel: Don't you know that  
>New Directions: There ain't no mountain high enough<br>Ain't no valley low enough  
>Ain't no river wide enough<p>

Santana and Rachel bowed jokingly to the group and went over to join in the group hug that had formed.

"Now that was AMAZING!" Mr Schuester exclaimed enthusiastically

"I can't believe its over" Finn announced sadly and received a comforting rub on the arm from Quinn who smiled reassuringly to him

"It's never over Finn, we're just moving on" Brittany told him and received and confused and surprised looks from everyone "What? Oh my god, Lord Tubbington drew on my face again" Brittany stated worryingly as she covered her face with her hands

"No Britt, you made sense" Santana cheered and hugged her best friend. The school bell rang, signalling that classes had begun and every was leaving the room and that was when Sam took his chance and approached Rachel.

"Hey Rachel" he said nervously

"Hey Sam" Rachel replied happily "Can I help you with anything?" she asked as she packed her bag

"Yeah actually, as you probably know me and Mercedes we fell out and she said some things to me that I don't really wanna remember" Rachel nodded understandingly and continued to listen "But I have these feelings for her still and I don't know how to get them out of my system"

"Well Sam, I'm not one for relationship advice, the last guy that broke my heart drove me to drink my sorrows away with whisky and vodka, I was 15" Rachel told him and saw his shocked expression "But if you truly want to move on then you have to be honest with her and with yourself, you need to find someone else Sam and Mercedes will always care for you and she'll totally agree with me. You're a good guy Sam" Rachel assured him as she linked an arm with him "Ok, Mr Evans could you walk this gal to class?" Sam nodded and smiled in amusement.

"Now I understand what Puck was yapping about when he said you were amazing" Sam smiled and Rachel laughed

"Yep, that's me" Rachel winked jokingly and hugged Sam as he dropped her off at her classroom and headed to his own. Sam walked down the hallway with a Cheshire cat sized grin on his face that was soon wiped off when he was slammed into the locker by someone.

"What the hell!" Sam yelled both from the shock and from the fact he was totally pissed off "Puck?" Sam questioned, recognising the figure before him "What the hell dude" Sam spoke sternly as Puck loosened his grip

"What were you doing with Rachel?" he demanded and Sam gave him a 'what the fuck' look

"She was being a friend Puck" Sam told him angrily as he picked up his backpack from the floor

"Sorry dude" Puck apologised weakly after a minute of silence "I don't know what happened, I just freaked out" Puck shook his head in disbelief and looked at where Rachel had been standing with Sam not so long ago

"It's ok dude, I know how you feel about her" Sam told him surely

"I just, I tell her how I feel and for one moment I think she feels the same way and then she drops me like a sack of used condoms" Puck expressed sadly

"Nice simile" Sam told him in slight disgust

"Thanks, I just don't know what to do" Puck told him

"Rachel's not like other girls ok, besides she's had it rough and she's just beginning to act human and not some hardcore, sarcastic robot, she's trying and we should respect that and help her" Sam explained and Puck raised an eyebrow

"First of all, when the hell did you become smart?" Sam shrugged and smirked "And all I want to do is love her, is that so wrong?" Puck asked rhetorically, knowing the answer

"Well if you really want to show her, then I have an idea" Sam announced and smirked as he dragged a confused Puck down the hall.

"I can't believe this is the last time I'll be doing this" Rachel laughed as she poured sugar into the bowl, Brittany giggled when Rachel blew some flour at her

* * *

><p>"I know I'm going to miss you Rach" Brittany sighed as she stirred the mixture in her bowl<p>

"Berry, Pierce, shut the hell up" Mrs Stern, the home economics teacher ordered "Miss Pierce when I said add flour, I didn't mean the flowers in the vase" Mrs Stern said as she inspected Brittany's disturbing mixture

"They need to be clearer" Brittany said disheartened as she looked sadly at her cake mix

"It's ok Britt, I'm sure a racoon would eat your cake" Rachel tried to assure the blonde

"Please, even a racoon has limits" a random student announced and the whole class burst into laughter except Rachel and Brittany, who looked like she was about to cry.

"Shut the hell up" Rachel spat to the class "do you feel better now? Putting other people down will never make you feel better, yes I know you're all thinking she's a total hypocrite but guess what I know what this feeling is and believe me, I never felt better about myself by making other people feel like crap" Rachel glared at the rest of the students "And ok Brittany isn't the sharpest knife in the box, but she is most talented dancer I have ever seen and we all have our talents and we all fail at something, but at least she has the guts to carry on" Rachel expressed "Do you think she enjoys coming to school and not understanding half the shit she has to learn, well I can tell you she probably hates it" Rachel turned to Brittany who was smiling "But I respect the hell out of her for trying" Brittany mouthed a 'thank you' and Rachel smiled

"Thank you Miss Berry for your lesson on whatever it was" the teacher said with so much boredom in her voice that Rachel thought she would have enjoyed watching paint dry. She instructed the class to get back to work and handed Rachel a detention slip, Rachel shook her head in disbelief and huffed as she exited the classroom and headed to the detention hall. When she swung the door open, she instantly locked eyes with Puck and smiled at him and then took a seat next to him.

"What this time?" he asked interested in her shenanigans

"I was doing a friend a favour and teaching the class an important lesson" Rachel shrugged "I think Stern has it in for me, she gives me one of these every lesson for absolutely no friggin reason" Rachel laughed bitterly "What about you?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow

"Oh I didn't get into trouble, I just needed a nap and the nurse has officially shunned me from the comfortable bed in her office" Rachel giggled at his story and nodded

"So did you get your letter from Ohio State?" Rachel asked hopefully

"Yeah" Puck said with disappointment in his voice

"You seem sad, why?" Rachel asked curiously

"It's just you and my son are going to New York and I'll be here, hundreds of miles away, it'll feel wrong" Rachel nodded in understanding

"I understand, but Noah if you want to be with us then you seriously need to pull your finger out of your ass and do something about it, you're better than what you think you are, you just need to believe it" Rachel told him as the bell went and they left detention and headed to lunch.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sat around a table with her fellow glee clubbers watching Artie beat Finn in a thumb wrestle and just generally laughing her ass off until she heard the Principal's speakerphone sound loudly into the school.<p>

"Hello fellow students, I am Noah Puckerman and I'm talking to you because I want to let you all know something" Rachel raised an eyebrow at the rest of the club and giggled at Puck's antics "As you all know I'm the badass of the school, I mean I locked Principal Figgins out of his own office just so I could say that I, Noah Puckerman love Rachel Berry" everyone in the cafeteria (and probably the whole school) fell silent and looked at Rachel, Rachel's eyes went wide and Mike choked on his drink, spraying Finn in the face with it. "I know what you're all thinking, he's a total pussy and shit like that but I love her and being away from her for more than a day would actually kill me" Puck laughed and Rachel covered her face in embarrassment although she was smiling like the Cheshire cat "I love the way she's sarcastic in awkward situations, how she is totally badass and how if you look inside her solid exterior, she's a person we would all wanna be, she's kind, funny and totally hot" Rachel laughed at his compliments and blushed at the 'aws' he was receiving from the girls around the school. "So Rachel Berry would you make me the happiest guy in the world and go out with me?" Rachel heard several people yelling at her to say 'yes' and she saw Jacob shake his head furiously at her, which made her laugh. "Ok this is awkward because I can't hear anything, seriously Sam this was a fucked up idea" Puck's voice said and Sam's laugh sounded into the hallways.

"Say yes" Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina and Kurt urged her and she laughed as she got up from her seat and ran to the office. When Puck and Sam came into view, she could see that they were getting told off by Principal Figgins and so she snuck around the back of the school, to the window just behind Principal Figgins. Puck and Sam saw her and she bit her lip as she smiled to the boy who had just declared his love for her to the whole school! Rachel took out the lipstick from her bag and wrote backwards on the window

Yes Noah Puckerman, I will go out with you but seriously next time a letter would have been fine xx

Rachel smiled and she saw Puck clasp his fist in triumph and then get yelled at by Principal Figgins for not paying attention.

"Puckleberry for friggin ever dude" Brittany yelled when Rachel returned to their group

"Yep, looks that way Britt" Rachel admitted, happily.


	21. Never Can Say Goobye Part II

Never Can Say Goodbye (Part II)

Rachel sat on her bed looking around the room she'd called home for pretty much a year, who would have thought the small town of Lima, Ohio would feel so much like home to Rachel Berry. Rachel surprisingly had graduated after a good result on her final History exam, she wasn't the best student and she knew it, she didn't expect to go to college with her criminal record but she also didn't expect to have been signed by a record label at the age of 18. And everything good that had happened to her was all thanks to the friends she had made in Lima, Ohio and she owed them everything. Rachel had arrived in the small town a broken girl and they had fixed her, she had a beautiful son, a future and most of all she had real friends.

"Are you ok Rachel?" her dad asked her

"Yeah" Rachel told him honestly with a smile "At first I couldn't wait to leave this town, but so much has changed for me here and I'm going to miss it"

"I know sweet pea" her other dad said empathetically, her dads had both noticed the big change in Rachel's behaviour since they arrived and they were grateful that their daughter finally felt happy.

"You're mother would be proud of you" her father told her and she smiled as she embraced her dads, snuggling into their chests.

"I love you guys" Rachel told them and they looked at each other proudly.

* * *

><p>Rachel was in the choir room reading her magazine whilst Quinn was texting someone, suddenly Finn walked into the room, Quinn didn't acknowledge him but Rachel did and she was determined to get the two talking again.<p>

"Talk to her" Rachel mimed to Finn who shook his head in reply "You sit next to her" Rachel demanded silently to the quarterback

"No" Finn mimed back and Rachel completely lost it

"Sit next to her and talk or else I cut off your manhood" Rachel threatened mutely, physically showing him her slicing motion. Now terrified of what Rachel would do, Finn sat next to Quinn and awkwardly began a conversation

"Hey Quinn" Quinn looked at him in surprise and finally replied

"Hi" the two sat in silence for a minute and Rachel kicked the back of Finn's chair to get him to talk what was on his mind

"I don't want to leave on bad terms with you" Finn told Quinn truthfully

"Me too" Quinn agreed

"But I promise you Quinn, I never cheated on you, I would never" Finn swore "You're the prettiest girl I've ever met and I love you, all the good things and all the bad things" a smile crept onto Quinn's face

"Thank you Finn, I loved you, I honestly did" Quinn assured him "But we're moving in different directions and I don't want to hang on to the past, I hope we can still be friends but that's all that I want to be Finn" Quinn explained and Finn nodded in understanding, he smiled to the blonde and the two hugged. Finn looked to Rachel and mimed

"Thank you Rachel" Rachel smiled to herself, the two hadn't gotten back together but at least they were friends.

* * *

><p>"Just open it already, I'm dying here" Rachel whined as Kurt had been holding the NYADA letter forever<p>

"I can't" Kurt spoke, terrified of what the letter would say

"Kurt, please open the letter" Blaine begged his boyfriend and Kurt complied, though he shut his eyes. Kurt took out the letter, his eyes scanned the paper and he leapt into the arms of his boyfriend

"I got in" Kurt announced ecstatically

"Oh my god" Rachel squealed as she hugged her best friend "I can't believe it, we're going to New York, together" Rachel spoke excitedly "You deserve to get in Kurt"

"Oh my god" Kurt was crying at this point "I can't believe it, I'm going to New York" the three friends huddled together and hugged, whilst Kurt cried, overwhelmed.

* * *

><p>Rachel was emptying the contents of her locker, smiling at pictures Santana had slipped into her locker and the pictures of Nate that she didn't have the heart to throw away. Suddenly a pair of hands covered her eyes<p>

"Guess who?" a very familiar voice asked

"Justin Timberlake, please be Justin Timberlake" she said sarcastically as she turned to face her boyfriend "Damn it so close" Rachel joked as she looked into the amused eyes of Noah Puckerman

"I love your wittiness" Puck said as the couple kissed

"Get a room" Santana yelled from down the hall and the couple laughed

"Let's" Puck smirked and dragged Rachel into the empty maths room opposite the two.

Rachel was reapplying her lipstick in the girls bathroom when Mara appeared next to her in the mirror, Rachel smiled to her as Mara began to pencil her eyebrows

"I thought you were amazing at Nationals" Mara confessed and Rachel raised an eyebrow

"Why were you at Nationals?" Rachel asked the cheerleader curiously

"The shopping in New York is amazing" Mara said honestly "But I heard that you were performing and I came down to watch"

"I'm assuming by your cheerleading uniform and flat stomach that you're not pregnant" Rachel observed and Mara ran her hand over her stomach

"No, it was a false alarm thank god" Mara said with relief "But thank you Rachel, for everything" Rachel smiled a tiny smile and exited the bathroom with a big smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair she had been assigned and watched as Kurt, the nominated class valedictorian, delivered his speech. Although her butt was suffering from serious numbing, Rachel couldn't believe she was sat in a graduation cap and gown, she was so happy and nothing could wipe the smile off of her face, not even a butt amputation which she feared she might have to have after the ceremony. Kurt finished his brilliant speech and winked to Rachel who was cheering loudly with the rest of her classmates. The graduating class of 2012 were lined up and Rachel nervously anticipated the moment where she'd take her diploma and shake Miss Pillsbury's hand, Rachel's name was eventually called and she took her diploma and shook Miss Pillsbury's hand. In the crowd of parents and family, Rachel spotted Nate and her fathers who were cheering and waving to her, Rachel waved to them with the biggest smile to possibly appear on her face.<p>

"And ladies and gentleman, this is the class of 2012" every student present threw their caps in the air and New Directions took to the stage of McKinley High School for the last time together

Artie: Hell is gone and heaven's here  
>There's nothing left for you to fear<br>Shake your arse come over here  
>Now scream<br>Finn: I'm a burning effigy  
>Of everything I used to be<br>You're my rock of empathy, my dear

All: So come on let me entertain you  
>Let me entertain you<p>

Santana: Life's too short for you to die  
>So grab yourself an alibi<br>Heaven knows your mother lied  
>Mon cher<br>Brittany: Separate your right from wrongs  
>Come and sing a different song<br>The kettle's on so don't be long  
>Mon cher<p>

All: So come on let me entertain you  
>Let me entertain you<p>

Tina & Quinn: Look me up in the yellow pages  
>I will be your rock of ages<br>Your see through fads and your crazy phrases yeah  
>Kurt &amp; Sam: Little Bo Peep has lost his sheep<br>He popped a pill and fell asleep  
>The dew is wet but the grass is sweet, my dear<br>Rachel: Your mind gets burned with the habits you've learned  
>But we're the generation that's got to be heard<br>Puck: You're tired of your teachers and your school's a drag  
>You're not going to end up like your mum and dad<p>

All: So come on let me entertain you  
>Let me entertain you<br>Let me entertain you (Mercedes: Let me entertain you)  
>Quinn: He may be good he may be outta sight<br>But he can't be here so come around tonight  
>Here is the place where the feeling grows<br>Mercedes: You gotta get high before you taste the lows  
>All: So come on<br>Let me entertain you  
>Let me entertain you<br>So come on let me entertain me  
>Let me entertain you<br>Come on come on come on come on

* * *

><p><em>1 week later...<em>

Rachel sat with Nate on her lap on the train that would take her to 'the city that never sleeps' and she was so excited about it, never in her life would she expect to be in New York City. The only thing that disappointed her was that her baby wouldn't be able to see his daddy because Puck wasn't accepted into any of the 3 schools he had applied for, which Rachel could see really disappointed him. Rachel had cried like a baby boarding the train and waving to her friends, she remembered watching the faces of her friends begin to blur as the train set off from the station, Mrs. Puckerman had explained that Puck had gone to a college interview and couldn't say goodbye, Rachel was upset but the two had agreed to meet up every couple of weeks so that Puck could see Nate and Rachel could see her boyfriend and vice versa. Nate was chewing on the ear of his teddy bear and Rachel was staring out of the window, the train stopped and unbelievably they were in the city. Her fathers had lead her off the train and straight away she saw Noah Puckerman stood in a tux holding flowers

"What are you doing here?" Rachel cried as she leapt into Puck's arms, she laughed and kissed him. Rachel's fathers brought over Nate and gave him to Rachel

"Dadda" Nate spoke as she pointed to Puck

"OH my god" Rachel exclaimed "That's right baby" she laughed and cried at the same time

"You're looking at the latest NYC recruit, I'm going to NYC baby" Puck exclaimed and twirled Rachel round in his arms "Look out New York, here comes Rachel Berry" Puck spoke and lead Rachel and his son into the city with Rachel's fathers in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Thank you so much to everyone who has helped me through this story, I've enjoyed every second of writing it and every second of reading all the amazing reviews about it, thank you so much. I really can't believe that this story was as popular as it is, thanks again to everyone who's read, reviewed and just spent the time to press favourite and everything, thank you it means so much. Unfortunately on a lower note this is the ending to my story, well I am doing an epilogue and I'm hoping to get that out ASAP and I'm also planning on starting another Puckleberry centred story, so hopefully I'll begin writing that soon. WriterGirl911 xx**


	22. Epilogue: The List

Epilogue: The List

_5 years later_

Rachel nervously began biting the end of her pen as she read the article that had recently made the front page of almost every magazine in New York.

_Rachel Berry, one hit wonder? _

_Has Rachel Berry bitten off more than she can chew by becoming the apple of the public's eye? Rachel Berry shot to fame 2 years ago after her first album 'Becoming' became a huge success, suddenly we were learning more and more about the star and her life, but nothing could have prepared us for what we heard. Taking drugs at the age of 14, criminal records and having a baby at 17 are just some of the things Rachel has experienced through life and when we talked to the star she openly admitted to being ashamed of her past but is happy that she managed to build a life around it. Then last year, Rachel released second album called 'Missing' which had very little success anywhere, rumour has it that Rachel's record label, Redfield Records, is thinking of dropping the 23-year-old, all we know is that it can't be good being Rachel Berry at the moment._

Rachel let out a frustrated sigh as she held back tears, how right the stories were about her, her life hadn't been great since the move to New York, in fact the move had complicated everything. Rachel, Kurt and Santana had all fallen out because of her and she and Puck hadn't seen each other after a huge bust-up between them, then to make matters worse, Rachel's dad was in coma after being involved in a car accident. She hadn't visited, she didn't know why but she just couldn't bring herself to watch helplessly as her dad fought for his life, while she did nothing. Also, the rumours were true, Redfield Records had threatened several times to drop her if she couldn't produce the music and right now wasn't a good time to be thinking about music. The only person who still talked to her was Kurt, but things had been rocky after Rachel had missed Kurt's big opening night as the lead of a new Broadway show that was said to be spectacular.

"Kurt, I can't take any more of this" Rachel cried to her best friend, over their weekly coffee "Everything is turning to shit" Rachel confessed and looked to her best friend "I'm sorry" Rachel tried to compose herself "Here I am complaining about my life and I never even asked about how your shows doing" Kurt sent her a sympathetic smile

"It's going good, I'd appreciate if you came to see it" Kurt sniped politely as he sipped his skinny late and Rachel groaned

"Kurt I told you, I promise I'll come and watch you, I just need to sort out my life" Rachel explained and Kurt sighed

"Well you know what Rachel, maybe you should actually start doing something instead of moaning about it, at every meeting we have this same conversation topic picks up and I'm tired of it, sort yourself out because you're losing everyone you love" Kurt told Rachel "You've lost Santana after you forgot her birthday and lots of other important things to her, you've lost Puck after he proposed and you're losing me too Rach" Kurt said softly, but still it reduced Rachel to tears

"Please Kurt" Rachel pleaded, but Kurt shook his head

"You need to do this on your own Rach, you can't keep relying on everyone else" Kurt told her "I'm doing this as a friend Rachel" Kurt said as he exited Rachel's apartment, Rachel sat on her kitchen stool and sobbed onto the counter. Kurt was right, she needed to sort her life out, not just for her but for everyone she loved and she was going to start now, so she wrote a list.

_1. Visit dad in hospital_

_2. Throw Santana the birthday party she never attended_

_3. Go to Kurt's Broadway show_

_4. Write a song_

_5. Make amends with Noah Puckerman_

_6. Show the world Rachel Berry isn't finished quite yet_

* * *

><p>The next morning Rachel and Nate boarded a flight to Lima, Ohio and arrived in the small town she hadn't physically, but mentally and emotionally grown up in. Rachel and her son entered the Lima General Hospital and headed straight for the registration desk<p>

"Hello, how can I help you?" The nurse asked

"Hi, I'm looking for Leroy Berry" Rachel stated and the nurse nodded

"Family?" She asked and Rachel nodded

"I'm his step-daughter" Rachel explained and the nurse nodded and directed Rachel in the way of her father

"Are you Rachel Berry, the singer?" The nurse suddenly asked and Rachel nodded in reply "My daughter loves your music, she said that no matter what the paparazzi say, you'll always be an individual icon to her because of what you've been through" the nurse explained and a smile crept onto Rachel's face

"Thank you, tell her that I really appreciate the support" Rachel spoke genuinely as she hurried to her dads ward. Rachel burst through the door and the sight she saw broke her heart, she found her dad slumped in an armchair asleep and her other dad laid on the hospital bed, motionless. Her dad awoke from in the armchair and immediately smiled at the sight of his daughter

"Rachie?" he asked in disbelief

"IT's me daddy" Rachel began to cry as she and Nate walked over to her dad

"Grandpa" Nate spoke excitedly as he jumped into his granddad's arms, making the man laugh

"How is he?" Rachel enquired about her dad

"He's doing better" Hiram tried to assure Rachel "You came" he stated and Rachel's bit her bottom lip before crying

"I'm so selfish" Rachel cried as she sat on the edge of the hospital bed

"No baby, you're a scared girl who doesn't want to see her dad die" Hiram explained as he pulled his 23 year old daughter to his chest as she sobbed "The thing is you're here" Hiram stated as he hugged his daughter and grandson. Rachel composed herself and took the hand of Leroy Berry, who looked so peaceful in his indefinite slumber

"I'm so sorry dad, I didn't come when you needed me most and that is probably the most selfish thing I have ever done, even worse than the time I took your favourite bejewelled buttons and sewed them onto the bottom of your shoes" Hiram let out a soft laugh at the memory "But I'm here and you're going to get better, even if I have to wait for another however many years" Rachel promised.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Nate stayed in Lima for a week before returning back to New York after her dad forced the two to return, so that Rachel could get on with the list she had written to make her and Nate's life better. Immediately Rachel got in contact with Brittany, who she had kept in contact with after she and Santana fell out, so that Rachel could learn how Santana was doing.<p>

"Hey Britt, its Rachel" Rachel began "I need your help"

"No I do not have drugs" Brittany retorted sternly

"No Britt, I don't want drugs but I do need your help with something" Rachel smirked

"What is it?" Brittany asked and Rachel smiled, she was on board.

"Britt seriously I'm freaking out here, we're not at a strip club are we?" Santana asked bemused at what the blonde had in store for her

"No, but I promise it's gonna be good" Brittany smiled and removed Santana's red, sparkly blindfold, revealing to the Latina a room with balloons and glitter balls and a bar with a banner saying Happy 23nd Birthday. Santana raised an eye to Brittany who clapped excitedly and Rachel popped up behind the bar with a microphone and began to sing Wind Beneath My Wings and at the end the two were both crying and hugging.

"Santana I'm so sorry" Rachel cried

"It's ok, we were both pretty bitchy" Santana confessed and the two made up, finally "So what is this?" Santana asked wiping the tears from under her eyes

"It's a Better Late than Never Birthday party" Rachel explained and Santana nodded, suddenly a flock of people jumped out yelling

"Happy Birthday Santana" thought most had already done it at the right time anyway.

* * *

><p>Rachel couldn't believe how difficult it had been to get tickets to Kurt's show and after watching his amazing performance she honestly regretted not seeing the show earlier, he had certainly deserved the role and she knew he had excelled in his studies at NYADA. Rachel managed to get back stage and saw the drama, Blaine and Kurt were chatting in his dressing room and so Rachel knocked lightly<p>

"Come" Kurt said in his usual dramatic self and Rachel walked in

"Before you say anything, I want to tell you that you were amazing" Rachel told a touched looking Kurt who ran over to his best friend and hugged her tightly

"There's my Rachel" Kurt cried and Rachel laughed

"Hey Blaine, man you guys were amazing together" Rachel complemented the two on their roles in the play.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat alone in her apartment sipping a bottle of water as she stared at the blank A4 pad in front of her, it was hard writing songs especially without Puck, he had always helped her write good songs and when they broke up her music turned to shit. Then it suddenly occurred to her, she always wrote a song that spoke her emotions and life experience, so if anything she should start from there, right?<p>

* * *

><p>She needed to mend something that was broken, that had been broken for some time and the reason she needed to mend it was because she wanted to and because she was the reason it was broken in the first place. She rang the doorbell and she could hear Puck talking to their son and excusing himself from their intense session of trains with what sounds like a female friend<p>

"Hey" Puck answered the door, not realising who it was at first and so his happy expression soon turned depressed "What do you want?" he asked bitterly and Rachel didn't blame him

"Can we talk?" Rachel asked and Puck nodded reluctantly, shutting the door as he stepped outside his apartment

"About what?" Puck asked and Rachel sighed

"Us" Puck shook his head and went to go back inside to avoid any argument but Rachel quickly stopped him

"Noah, wait" Rachel caught his arm and looked at her ex in the eye "The things I said to you the night you proposed was unacceptable and you didn't deserve that, for one second I saw a commitment and I freaked out, for so long I was a wild spirit an uncontainable free spirit and the thought of being locked in a box like marriage is scary for me. Then I thought marriage isn't a cage, I just decided that it was a cage and that you were putting me in one to convenience you but you just wanted to love me and I made that impossible for you. I love you Noah and out of everything I regret turning you away because you were always there for me and I know you always will be, even if you hate me. I'm not expecting you to forgive and forget, but I hope that you understand that I never wanted to hurt you and that I'll love you no matter what you decide after this" Rachel sighed "I'm sorry" Puck looked genuinely touched and just as he was about to reply, the female Rachel had heard earlier opened the door to inspect where Puck was.

"Hey Noah, Nate wants you" the woman said and Rachel immediately guessed that things between the two of them was serious, I mean she called him Noah.

"Ok Alice, I'll be there in 5" Puck explained and the girl nodded "Rachel, now isn't a good time" Puck spoke awkwardly and Rachel nodded biting her lip

"I just really wanted to fix this black hole between us, I'm really sorry" Rachel apologised again as she left the apartment block Puck lived in and hurried home. When she closed the door to her apartment she leant against the door and cried, Rachel spotted the bank notepad she had planned to write a song in and grabbed it as she summed up her feelings in the lyrics perfectly.

* * *

><p>Rachel waited in the wings as Christina Aguilera sang on the stage, Samantha had read over Rachel's song and loved it, but she needed to introduce her latest song in a big, bold statement and what better way than a concert. Rachel paced up and down and took out her phone after much deliberation and wrote the text<p>

_I can finally let you go without any regrets xx- B_

Rachel sent the text and a single tear left her eye, she was then introduced onto the stage by Christina herself and so took to the microphone.

What have I done?  
>I wish I could run,<br>Away from this ship going under  
>Just trying to help<br>Hurt everyone else  
>Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders<p>

What can you do when your good isn't good enough  
>And all that you touch tumbles down?<br>Cause my best intentions  
>Keep making a mess of things,<br>I just wanna fix it somehow  
>But how many times will it take?<br>Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?

Can I start again, with my faith shaken?  
>Cause I can't go back and undo this<br>I just have to stay and face my mistakes,  
>But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this<p>

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
>And all that you touch tumbles down?<br>Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
>I just wanna fix it somehow<br>But how many times will it take?  
>Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?<p>

So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air,  
>And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!<br>Yeah, I'll send out a wish, yeah, I'll send up a prayer  
>And finally someone will see how much I care<p>

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
>And all that you touch tumbles down?<br>Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
>I just wanna fix it somehow<br>But how many times will it take?  
>Oh, how many times will it take, to get it right?<br>To get it right?

The crowd erupted into applause, Rachel smiled to the crowd, for miles she saw people crying and people yelling "We love you Rachel", Rachel left the stage crying herself. She was congratulated for her song by many music artists and crew

"Good job Rachel Berry" Rachel recognised that voice and turned to Puck who was grinning

"How did you-?" Rachel tried to ask but he cut her off

"If a big guy asks then, yes I am your husband" the two laughed for once in a long time, never leaving eye contact "What was with the text?" Puck asked confused

"I guess I just wanted to assure myself that I could let you go, but it's turning out to be harder than I thought" Rachel admitted

"Why are you trying so hard to get rid of us?" Puck asked

"Because you've already moved on" Rachel told him, remembering the girl he had at his place

"What, Alice?" Puck asked amused and Rachel raised an eyebrow "Alice is my cousin" Puck explained and Rachel's eyes went wide

"You mean-" Rachel said and Puck nodded in understanding

"Rachel, I love you and I could never move on from you" Puck admitted and Rachel smiled through happy tears forming in her eyes.

"I love you too, so much" Rachel said, kissing Puck with passion and pure emotion, something she hadn't done for a long time. Puck then proceeded to get down on one knee

"Rachel Barbra Berry, I couldn't imagine living my life without you by my side" Rachel blushed and smiled as people stopped to look at the two "Will you marry me?" he asked the killer question and Rachel nodded through tears

"Yes" everyone around them cheered and Puck swung Rachel around in his arms

"You do realise you're going to wake up every morning for the next 30-40 years to me?" Puck asked and Rachel giggled

"I couldn't imagine it any other way".

* * *

><p>Rachel and the rest of New Directions reunited for the first time in 5 years and recorded a song together to commemorate their time as a group, friends and ultimately losers.<p>

Rachel: Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero  
>But, hey, everyone you wanna be<br>Probably started off like me  
>You may say that I'm a freak show (Santana: I don't care)<br>But, hey, give me just a little time  
>I bet you're gonna change your mind<p>

All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
>It ain't so hard to take, that's right<br>'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
>And I'll just look away, that's right<p>

New Directions: Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
>So everyone can hear<br>Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
>Baby, I don't care<br>Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
>You wanna be<br>You wanna be  
>A loser like me<br>A loser like me

Puck: Push me up against the locker  
>And hey, all I do is shake it off<br>I'll get you back when I'm your boss  
>I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters<br>'Cause hey, I could be a superstar  
>I'll see you when you wash my car<p>

Rachel/Santana/Mercedes: All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
>It ain't so hard to take, that's right<br>'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
>And I'll just look away, that's right<p>

New Directions: Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
>So everyone can hear<br>Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
>Baby, I don't care<br>Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
>You wanna be<br>You wanna be  
>A loser like me<br>A loser like me  
>A loser like me<p>

Quinn/Tina/Brittany: Hey, you, over there  
>Keep the L up-up in the air<br>Hey, you, over there  
>Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care<br>You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones  
>Like a rocket, just watch me go<br>Yeah, l-o-s-e-r  
>I can only be who I are<p>

New Directions: Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
>So everyone can hear<br>Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
>Baby, I don't care<br>Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
>You wanna be<br>You wanna be  
>A loser like me<br>A loser like me

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
>So everyone can hear<br>Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
>Baby, I don't care<br>Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
>You wanna be<br>You wanna be  
>A loser like me (Rachel: A loser like me)<br>A loser like me (Rachel: A loser like me)  
>A loser like me<p>

The song written by Noah Puckerman reached number 1 instantly and Rachel went on tour with New Directions, which was a dream come true. Leroy Berry awoke from his coma a year after Rachel and Puck's engagement and was able to see his daughter's wedding day. Nate Puckerman became a badass in high school like his parents; however he didn't manage to get any girl pregnant during his time as a teenager. Nate opened a Music Store and married to Olivia Pierce-Lopez, Santana and Brittany's adopted daughter, everything in Rachel's life became a dream, never had she ever thought she would be who she was and yet there she was sat on a rocking chair, on a porch with her now elderly husband, reminiscing about old times.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- There you go guys, it's over and I actually cried writing this chapter :'( I really hope all my readers have thoroughly enjoyed my story, I know that I've enjoyed writing it and I honestly really appreciate the constant support from you guys, it was amazing. Till next time...**


End file.
